El camino del ninja es duro (no me dejes recorrerlo solo)
by beartes
Summary: Reuniendo coraje, un león cobarde ayuda a un espantapájaros con cerebro a encontrar su corazón. Una lástima que éste sea tan reacio a recibir ayuda. (O en el que Kakashi e Hinata son compañeros de generación y el efecto mariposa hace acto de presencia) Au. Kakahina, Slowburn. La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Preludio de Kushina

**Bueno, por fin, ya está aquí mi historia reescrita. ¡El primer cap! Sé que en este no hay muchos cambios, pero vendrán, eso lo puedo prometer. ¡Disfrutad de mi evolución como escritora porque los primeros capitulos de Un Pequeño Cambio dan asco y estos los dan menos!**

Era una tarde tranquila en Konohagakure, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Los pájaros piaban en una melodía conocida solo por ellos, los árboles se mecían al ritmo del viento y cierta kunoichi se dirigía a un puesto de ramen. Su pelo rojo, en sintonía con las hojas de otoño que decoraban el pavimento, bailaba al vaivén de la brisa y alegría iluminaba su rostro de manera encantadora. El nombre de la kunoichi no era otro que Uzumaki Kushina, una de las mejores ninjas de su generación con un terrible secreto y una aún más terrible furia.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, toda la ira que la había dado el mote de 'Habanero Sangriento' no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Kushina tenía una apariencia casi angelical, con sus brillantes ojos y jovial sonrisa. Pocas cosas conseguían ponerla de tan buen humor y una de ellas era ese delicioso tazón que tantas ansias tenía por devorar. Era tanta su adoración por el ramen que todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en torno a él.

-¿Has oído las noticias del clan Hyuga?- Un grupo de chicas, de la edad aproximada de Uzumaki, se encontraban cuchicheando en un circulo, como solía hacerse a esas edades. La más mayor del grupito tendría unos veinte años. Kushina, acostumbrada por una mala infancia como estaba a las malas lenguas, no les prestó la más mínima atención. El ramen, en su no tan humilde opinión, era algo mucho más importante que el cotilleo de unas pretenciosas civiles. Un suspiro pareció sacudir al grupo

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Se lamentó una de las más jóvenes – ¡La boda de Hiashi-kun es la noticia del año! –Las mujeres soltaron otro suspiro, aún más derrotado del anterior. Aunque tal nivel de pérdida no pareciera posible. Ni apropiado.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Kushina, a apenas diez pasos de ellas, parándose en medio de la calle y mirando al cielo como si el destino mismo estuviera jugando con ella- ¡No puede ser!- Lloró con agonía inhumana

-¡Lo sabemos!- Sollozaron las mujeres en respuesta, encontrando en Uzumaki una compañera espiritual. - ¡Hiashi-kun es tan apuesto y tan joven! –Reiteraron, gigantescas lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalando por sus mejillas - ¿Cómo puede casarse tan pronto?

-¡El dinero para el ramen!- Continuó Kushina su trágico monologo -¡Se me ha olvidado en casa!- Confesó con horror tiñendo su voz. Tras escuchar una confesión de tal calibre, el grupo de mujeres se quedó pasmadas, las de constitución más frágil incluso desmayándose de la impresión. - ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!? – Preguntó al cielo desconsolada, cayendo de rodillas con desesperación. Súbitamente el fuego volvió a sus ojos y se levantó con el puño al aire -¡No! –Exclamó - ¡Uzumaki Kushina no se rendirá tan fácilmente! – Declaró con certeza a los cuatro vientos. Inmediatamente después puso una exagerada pose de pensar sujetando su barbilla en su mano. Se acarició el mentón un par de veces- La solución no es difícil. Sólo tengo que conseguir el dinero.- Normalmente habría puesto los tazones de ramen a su cuenta. Pero el viejo Ichiraku la había prohibido tener una después de haber dejado al negocio a un paso de la ruina cuando tuvo un pequeño banquete. Kushina culpaba a Minato. – Un préstamo es lo más sencillo- Consideró – Pero Minato-kun está de misión, en peligro de ser corrompido al lado oscuro por ese pervertido al que llama sensei –Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los inocentes peatones que compartían calle con el Habanero Sangriento. Conocían y temían esa expresión – Sakumo-sensei está siempre ocupado con Kakashi-tan y Mikoto-chan ya tiene las cosas bastante negras con su compromiso con el Fugaki ese…Eso me deja muy pocas opciones –Una sonrisa, tres partes traviesa y una sádica, cruzó fugazmente su rostro- Hiashi-chan, allá voy – Dijo con seguridad, lista para reanudar su camino. Sin embargo, ver a todas esas chicas medio desmayadas, medio petrificadas la dio un momento de pausa -¿Uh? ¿Y a esas qué les pasa? – Sacudió su cabeza como para librarse de unas molestas moscas- Bah, el ramen es más importante

Y con el ánimo nuevamente restaurado, Kushina se dirigió a buen paso a la mansión Hyuuga. Curiosamente, si uno se pusiera a observar un mapa de Konoha y marcara la casa de Kushina, el distrito Hyuuga y el puesto de ramen se daría inmediatamente cuenta de lo alejado que estaba el segundo de los otros dos. Sin embargo, nadie ha dicho ni dirá jamás que los Uzumaki son un clan gobernado por la lógica o, si se me permitía el atrevimiento, el sentido común, así que cualquier persona con un conocido de ese clan no se sorprendería con el camino que realizó Uzumaki Kushina. Ni se atrevería a decirle a la cara que su ramen llegaría más tarde a su estómago de esa forma. Por norma general, despertar la ira del Habanero Sangriento no era algo que desearas en tus peores enemigos, mucho menos en ti mismo.

Caminó distraídamente por las calles de su Aldea, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los cuchicheos reiterativos sobre 'la boda de Hyuga Hiashi' ni a los adornos que parecían acompañarla cuando más se acercara a la casa de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Por tanto, al llegar a las puertas por una vez abiertas de par en par del lujoso distrito Hyuga se quedó momentáneamente paralizada por la sorpresa.

Kushina sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: había una Gran Boda Hyuga.

Lo que era más, había una Gran Boda Hyuga y Kushina no había sido invitada.

No, peor aún: había una Gran Boda Hyuga y Kushina –que era prácticamente Uzumaki- _hime_ a estas alturas- no había sido invitada. Y si no había sido invitada no podía comer la comida de La Gran Boda Hyuga. Y entre los numerosos y ostentosos platos, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera _ramen de lujo_. Y.

Kushina.

No.

Había.

Sido.

Invitada.

Lo que significaba que no sólo Kushina no podía ingerir cantidades de comida insospechadas, que además prometía ser la más cara del mercado –todo el mundo sabía que los Hyuga eran unos pretenciosos con su riqueza, por más estoicos que quisieran mostrarse al exterior. Si no que le había sido arrebatada la posibilidad de comer _ramen del caro_. El Habanero sangriento había salido a escena por ofensas mucho menores que esa.

Los Hyuga no tenían ni la menor idea de las que se les venía encima

-¡HYUGA HIASHI!- Su voz, poderosa de por sí, traía el mismísimo miedo del kyuubi con ella (Pequeños placeres de ser su jinchuruuki) e instó a todos los miembros del clan a activar su ojo blanco. Hubiera sido una imagen intimidante para cualquiera, pero Uzumaki Kushina se preciaba en no ser cualquiera - ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES!? – Le espetó mientras caminaba con propósito hacia él. Que sí, se estaba casando. El resto de la familia, acostumbrada como estaba a la 'condena' que era la antigua compañera de equipo de Hiashi-sama, sólo suspiró con resignación y desactivó su línea de sangre. La mayoría a regañadientes.

(Cabe destacar los murmullos de la honorable y sabia Sayuri-sama que condenaba a todos esos malditos pelirrojos y sobre todo a ese 'jovenzuelo Hatake' que había instado en su 'influenciable tataranieto' el valor del compañerismo. Se tendría que haber librado de ellos una vez que hubiera pasado a Chunnin, como tan acertadamente hizo el 'pequeño Hizashi-chan.' )

-Uzumaki. –La miró con la mayor indiferencia posible el próximo patriarca Hyuuga – Veo que sigues tan inoportuna como siempre

-¡Callate, temeraaa! –Le maldijo, su rojo pelo ondeando en nueve cachos definidos que recordaban vagamente a la furia de cierto bijuu. Cuando Kushina asimiló que la Gran-Boda-Hyuga-a-la-que-No-Había-Sido-Invitada era la de su _propio compañero de equipo_ toda clase de calma se fue al garete. Kushina iba en busca de sangre-¿¡Cómo te atreves a no invitarme a tu boda!? ¡Hyuga Hiashi, eres un desvergonzado!

El mayor indicio de una reacción que dio el mencionado Hyuga fue un parpadeo. Sumamente desinteresado.

-Mis nupcias son una celebración reservada solo al clan. –Pronunció con la mayor dignidad posible. A su lado, la explosiva Kushina se veía aún más irascible – Y en acontecimientos de esta índole no se sirve ramen.

-Soy parte de tu equipo genin. Prácticamente familia. –Señaló, algo recuperada ante la ausencia de su obsesión gastronómica. Los presentes se sintieron sumamente descolocados ante su reacción. Era evidente que si Hiashi no hubiera aclarado que no había ramen en el catering el clan Hyuga no sería más - Si el estimado clan Hyuga no se digna a invitar al último miembro del renombrado clan Uzumaki lo minimo que podrías hace… ¿Sensei? ¿¡Fugaki!?- Gritó en medio de su muy conseguido discurso, arruinándolo por completo - ¿¡Has invitado a Sakumo-sensei y hasta a _Fugaki_ y no a mi!?

-Silencio, niña- Interrumpió uno de los viejos del clan. Kushina le llamaría para sí misma Carapasa#1 –No se cómo osas mostrar tu cara aquí después de rechazar de esa manera al mensajero que mandamos a tu mismo hogar. Jovenes estos días, sin ninguna clase de educación

-¿Mensajero?

-Hyuga Hota

-No me suena- Soltó sin pizca de vergüenza – Además, como para diferenciaros. ¡Sois prácticamente todos iguales! – Acusó infantilmente –El otro día en el mercado vi a una copia perfecta de Hiashi. ¡Se parecía hasta sus nombres! ¿Dónde está la individualidad? ¿La identidad propia? ¿¡Qué clase de clan endemoniado hace eso!?

-Eso es porque es mi gemelo - Aclaró serenamente Hiashi. De hecho, no había perdido la compostura ni una sola vez a lo largo de toda la ceremonia.

-Mentiras- Le quitó importancia, volviendo rápidamente a su dramática pose- Tu clan esta hecho de muchos muchos clones que se cambian sutilmente el peinado para disimular en sociedad que realmente son la misma persona –Continuó con emoción similar a un detective a punto de resolver un caso -¡Pero to he descubierto vuestro secreto, Hyugas!

-…Ah, Kushina-chan siempre es entretenida con sus historias- Comentó un hombre de mediana edad al malhumorado adolescente que estaba a su lado. Podía ser que su estado de ánimo estuviera relacionado con el bebé, de un considerable parecido al hombre anterior, que descansaba en sus brazos y tenía un mechón de pelo firmemente agarrado- ¿No lo crees, Fugaku-kun?

-No- Contestó, cortante – Es molesto. Como toda ella

-Hmm- Murmuró el hombre, tras ignorar olímpicamente al joven a favor de hacerle caras a un poco entretenido bebé. Una vena se hinchó en la irritada mejilla de Fugaku. Ese sensei que tenía estaba hecho un desvergonzado.

-Kushina-san, le agradecería que no montara un espectáculo el día de mi boda- Se escuchó la dulce voz de Hisana, la próxima matriarca Hyuga. En el instante en el que Kushina centró su acusador dedo sobre ella todos los reunidos contuvieron la respiración. Por un lado, Hisana era alguien con el que era casi imposible enfadarse. Por otro, acababa de acusar al mismísimo Habanero Sangriento de montar un espectáculo.

-¡Tú…!- La señaló con ojos desorbitados – Y…¿Hiashi? ¿¡Desde cuándo!? –Cuando Hisana fue a responder, roja como la grana, Kushina no tuvo mejor idea que interrumpirla con los ojos llenos de sospecha- Un momento…- Murmuró, pasando rápidamente la mirada de un novio a otro. -¿No es muy pronto como para casaros? ¡Apenas tenemos 18 años!

La Gran Boda Hyuga en su totalidad soltó un suspiro de alivio. Desastre esquivado, la novia seguía con vida.

-¡Eeep!- Dio un salto la nueva matriarca del clan al ver el dedo de la compañera de equipo de su nuevo marido a centímetros de su ojo.

-¡Eso es muy sospechoso!-Insistió Uzumaki, para la creciente exasperación de su compañero genin.

-¡Uzumaki, deja de acosar a mi esposa!

-¿E-esposa? –Se sonrojó Hisana. La inocente no había caído todavía en que era su esposa. Sí, recordaba haberse casado pero, ¡Hiashi-kun y ella estaban casados! Como, hasta que la muerte nos separe casados. Eso era mucho que asimilar para la pobre, roja y tímida Hisana

-Si, eso es lo que suele pasar cuando dos personas se casan. –Explicó lentamente el único Uchiha del lugar (Por alguna razón que no había querido confesar, Mikoto no podía entrar en terrenos Hyuga. Y Fugaku no era tan tonto como ir con otra. Los ninja ya vivían demasiado poco sin fuego amigo, muchas gracias) A Fugaku siempre le había gustado demasiado ser condescendiente. -Se vuelven marido y mujer

-Callate Fugaki, estoy a punto de averiguar algo. –Lo cual normalmente era el pie para empezar otra interminable discusión del equipo Sakumo. Por suerte, el sensei y líder del grupo había decidido que su influenciable y querido hijo (Que lamentablemente, había nacido con una fuerte intolerancia hacia la estupidez humana) no podía ser expuesto a tal ejemplo. No, Kakashi ya era demasiado sin saber nada sobre las interminables discusiones de 'No es cierto' 'Si que lo es' '¡Que no!' '¡Que sí!' que tanto favorecían sus alumnos más explosivos. Así que ni corto ni perezoso acalló rápidamente la ofensiva respuesta de Fugaku.

-Concedo que tu capacidad intelectual nunca ha llegado a la media –Comenzó a decir Hiashi. Sakumo miró de reojo a su prodigioso hijo. Con un poco de suerte la pomposidad Hyuga jugaría a su favor y Kakashi no entendería ni pío de lo que decían. –Veo que tu educación y respeto es incluso inferior.

Silencio sepulcral.

(Porque uno, por muy compañero gennin que fuese, no insultaba al Habanero Sangriento y salía de rositas)

-Estoy bastante segura que eso era un insulto- Entrecerró los ojos Uzumaki, amenazando a Hiashi sólo con la mirada. El novio, siendo quien era, no reaccionó. –Hiashi-chan

Imparable, una ceja castaña se alzó en reto.

(Sakumo suspiró con resignación, tapando los oídos de su querido primogénito pese a las protestas y mordiscos hacia su persona. A veces tener rasgos caninos no era algo positivo que hereden tus hijos)

-Como he dicho, tu inteligencia deja mucho que desear.

-¿Decías algo? Me ha distraído tu ambigüedad de género.

-Añadiré la sordera entre tus numerosas discapacidades, entonces.

-Hiashi- _chan_ , está bien, estamos en familia. Por fin puedes confesar que eres una chica

-Se unirá a la demencia de la que tan desevergonzadamente haces gala

-¿Cómo es que el clan Hyuga permite un matrimonio gay, de todas formas?

-Tus delirios empiezan a afectar a tu percepción de la realidad

-Cuidado Hiashi-c _han_ no queremos dejar a la pobre Hisana-chan viuda antes de tiempo, ¿ne?

-Tendré que comunicarle al Hokage la perdida de una de sus kunoichis más problemáticas

-¿Qué, os habéis casado tan pronto porque tenías miedo que cambiara de opinión cuando en vez de una salchicha encuentre un boyo ahí abajo?

-No que sea algo que lamentar, honestamente

Llegados a este punto los contrincantes estaban a menos de 10 centimetros de distancia, insultando entre dientes y lanzando rayos con la mirada. El resto de los presentes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se limitaban a observar el espectáculo en silencio. Sakumo sólo sacudió la cabeza en derrota previa.

-Temeee-Siseó Kushina, a nada de pasar a las manos. Pero un pequeño detalle la detuvo (Influencia de Minato, claro. Antes de salir con Namikaze Kushina nunca se paraba a pensar en detallitos como las 'consecuencias' o 'los motivos' o siquiera 'la decepción') Hiashi-chan no había 'caído' a su nivel desde…sus primeras semanas como genins. ¿Por qué, exactamente, había decidido que justo el día de su boda era el indicado para volver a hacerlo?

Era sumamente sospechoso

-Veo que tu limitado vocabulario se ha acabado. –Finalizó la discusión Hiashi con media sonrisa de satisfacción. –Qué…predecible.

-¡Estúpido Hiashi-chan, cállate que estoy pensando!- Le gritó con una vena hinchada. Hiashi apretó la mandíbula pero asintió la cabeza concediendo la razón a Kushina

-Entiendo. Necesitas toda la ayuda posible, después de todo. –Kushina sólo gruñó en amenaza en respuesta. En otra ocasión le hubiera gritado que era un pretencioso imbécil que sólo hablaba para escuchar el sonido de su afeminada voz pero estaba a punto de llegar al fondo del asunto.

La única razón que podía tener Hiashi para meterse en una 'indigna discusión' como la que estaban teniendo era que la alternativa era peor. ¿Y qué puede ser peor para Hyuga Hiashi que perder su dignidad? Perder aún más dignidad. Era una táctica de distracción, dedujo. Hiashi quería distraerla de algo pero, ¿de qué? Kushina hizo una mueca mientras pensaba. Según Minato, para averiguar las intenciones secretas de un ninja debías saber el momento exacto en el que su actitud cambie. Hiashi había sido indiferente a Kushina…hasta que le dijo que no acosara a su esposa.

Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, la naturaleza protectora de Hiashi se podía reducir al byakugan y al orgullo Hyuga, no a los Hyuga individuales (Que Kushina seguía sospechando que eran clones ilegales, pero eso era una conspiración para otro día) Y si no era considerado con su clon más perfecto…¿Lo sería con su esposa?

No, al menos no con algo tan minúsculo. Hiashi estaba acostumbrado a la sequedad Hyuga. Entonces, ¿qué había dicho Kushina antes para que Hiashi reaccionara de manera tan impropia de él? Algo sobre…¿Qué eran muy jóvenes para casarse? Bueno, era verdad, ¿no? Kushina ni siquiera había llegado a los 18 y habían nacido en el mismo año, por Kami.

…¿Pero por qué le molestaría a Hiashi algo como eso? El clan Hyuga era muy tradicional, no era extraño que se casaran tan pronto. Kushina una vez conoció a una tal Hyuga Hikari que llevaba comprometida desde los 13. Lo cual significaba…

Su estómago produjo un considerable rugido para su creciente desesperación

Significaba que Kushina tenía hambre y quería su ramen, maldita sea. ¡Y más valía que le saliera gratis después de tanto embrollo! ¡Maldita su naturaleza curiosa! ¿Por qué no podía dejar un misterio a medias? ¡Estupida intriga ninja! ¿A quien le mandaría hacerse una kunoichi? ¡Todo el mundo sabía que un ninja tenía que escarbar y escarbar y escarbar hasta saber la verdad sobre todo! (Excepto que la mayoría jamás confesaba lo que sabía. Como ese Shikaku. Afortunadamente, Kushina no era como la mayoría) La única solución posible era destapar las verdaderas intenciones de Hyuga. Kushina no pensaba fallar, su ramen estaba en juego. De todas formas, ¿por qué se casaba la gente joven sin aviso previo? Casi sonaba como si fuera una boda de goleada. Lo cual era imposible, estábamos hablando de Hyuga Hias…

…Imposible

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! –Saltó de repente Kushina, mirando a los novios con los ojos como platos -¡Os casáis tan pronto porque estáis embarazados! –Bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes (Y una conversación silenciosa entre maestro y alumno en la parte de atrás en la que sí, declaraban a Hiashi culpable) el nuevo y prometedor líder Hyuga abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y cerrar mientras sus ojos buscaban posibles salidas en un movimiento desesperado.

Eso era básicamente toda la confirmación que necesitaba Konoha.

Primero hubo silencio. De ese agobiante, paralizador, tenso silencio que envuelve a una multitud de la manera más asfixiante posible. Luego sucedió lo imposible. Uchiha Fugaku comenzó a reírse a mandibula latiente. Tan poderosas eran sus carcajadas, que acabó en el suelo con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Fue suficiente como para abrir la caja de Pandora.

Sayuri-sama lamentó ruidosamente sobre cómo debían haber seguido su plan de cambiar a un tataranieto por otro cuando eran niños. El tataranieto en cuestión, Hizashi, se alejó lo más disimuladamente posible de ella. Todo ello sin dejar de lanzar miradas incrédulas a su hermano, al que había considerado asexual hasta el momento. Hatake Sakumo y su adorable hijo no estaban por ninguna parte. Hikari-donno, el padre del novio frunció levemente el ceño en el gesto más expresivo que había tenido en décadas solo para expresar su decepción. Hisana se desmayó, llevándose la gigantesca tarta nupcial con ella al suelo y derribando al pobre Hiashi, que estaba tan distraído intentando escapar la situación que no era consciente de los siete kilos de pastel que se le veían encima. Los numerosos primos a su alrededor perdieron completamente la imperturbable calma que con tanto esfuerzo se habían forzado a mantener inmediatamente. Ejecutando una especie de baile similar a un pato drogado o una gallina epiléptica, intentaron desenterrar a los cónyuges de la delicia de chocolate, fresa y vainilla bajo la que estaban enterrados.

Kushina, que a pesar de disfrutar normalmente el caos que llevaba con ella no estaba muy dispuesta a entrar en la lista negra de un clan tan grande como el Hyuga, fue retrocediendo hacia la puerta lentamente. Una vez cruzado el umbral corrió sin mirar atrás.

(Fugaku tuvo la prudencia de desaparecer en un shunsin nada más regularizar su respiración. Llegó a casa con un ojo morado y tres dedos de los pies rotos. Valió la pena)

(Siete meses después, para la sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, nació la futura heredera del clan, Hyuga Hinata)


	2. ¡Empieza la Academia ninja!

_Cuatro años después_

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Konoha no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo. Las calles seguían siendo joviales y ruidosas, los pájaros seguían despertando a los descuidados que se dejaban las ventanas abiertas por la mañana, los ninjas recorrían despreocupados sus calles, recordando lo bonito y agradable que era estar en casa. Algunos negocios habían cerrado, otros habían surgido y mientras que las caras que circulaban por ella no eran las mismas, Konoha seguía igual, llena de bullicio y vida. La voluntad de fuego residía en el corazón de cada shinobi y el orgullo con el que se llevaba su símbolo era inmortal.

En esas mismas calles caminaba una niña algo cabizbaja. De vez en cuando levantaba tímidamente la mirada o movía los dedos en un gesto nervioso. Llevaba una sudadera beis, pero ancha y espaciosa, ideal para resguardarse en ella como una especie de coraza. No podía tener más de 4 años. Si bien en una Aldea Ninja como Konohagakure no era inusual ver a niños tan pequeños comportarse de manera atípica, se podría decir que el caso de esa niña en concreto era algo particular. Sobre todo si uno se fijaba en una pequeña llama cosida en el hombro de su chaqueta. La señal de pertenecer a un clan de prestigio.

Era el símbolo de uno de los clanes más prominentes de la Aldea y, sin duda, del más elitista entre ellos. Los Hyuga. Eran un clan antiguo, más incluso que reconocidos clanes como el Uchiha y los Senju. Sus miembros eran orgullosos y severos con inexpresivos ojos blancos que indicaban su doujutsu, el estimado Byakugan. Era por esa razón por la cual Hinata llamaba la atención, algo ironico si considerábamos sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibida. La niña no era severa, sino nerviosa y lejos de ser orgullosa, desprendía una timidez apabullante. Tenía el pelo sumamente corto –un signo de deshonra en un clan tan tradicional como el Hyuga- y la mirada expresiva y triste. En vez de mostrar el imponente porte de su clan, Hyuga Hinata rebosaba vulnerabilidad. Y en el mundo ninja, no había sitio para los débiles.

Hyuga Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuga, era conocida como un fracaso. Dentro de su clan, por supuesto, no vaya a ser que la humillación que suponía Hinata llegara a expandirse por toda Konoha. No, el clan no podía permitir algo como eso. A los ojos de todos, Hyuga Hinata debía ser un Hyuga más, no la heredera que mostrara su valía con el Jyuken junto con una noble frente libre del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Idealmente, esa sería la solución- Hiashi aunque viudo, era joven y apuesto y no tendría problemas consiguiendo otra esposa que le diera un heredero viable. Pero Hitomi, la mujer del líder, amaba a su hija sobre todas las cosas y, en su lecho de muerte, hizo prometerle a su marido que no impusiera el sello en su bebé. Así que Hinata seguía siendo un miembro de la Rama principal de la familia.

(Pero los ancianos, viejos astutos ninjas como eran, la obligaron a tener un flequillo que tapara su frente. Ningún Hyuga había hecho antes ningún esfuerzo por tapar un frente sin marca. Con algo de suerte, Konoha asumiría su existencia.)

Sin embargo, toda esta política familiar no era algo que entendiera la joven Hinata (Que entendía pocas cosas 'de mayores' y desconocía muchas más) ni cosa que se parara a pensar, mucho menos un día como hoy. Era su primer día en la Academia ninja y no podía estar más nerviosa. La tentación de darse la vuelta y correr sin mirar atrás se hacía más grande con cada paso que daba. Pero Hinata sabía que huir no era una opción. No cuando el primo Jun la acompañaba. Mucho menos cuando su padre esperaba escuchar las maravillas de su primogénita al llegar a casa.

(Hinata no sabía porque seguía esperando que fuese un prodigio. Le habían dicho ya muchas veces que era una vergüenza, inadecuada para su papel de heredera

Aunque si Otou-sama creía que Hinata podía ser alguna clase de genio, lo intentaría. Aun no siéndolo)

Así que andaba, intentando alzar la cabeza sin éxito y disimular la duda de sus pasos, fracasando patéticamente en el proceso. Con sólo sentir la severa mirada de su primo le bastaba para saber eso. Jun era varios años mayor que ella, de la rama secundaria y con un talento inusual para el jyuken. No era considerado un genio aunque el niño, arrogante como todos los niños que han crecido oyendo cumplidos, creía que se debía a que no pertenecía a la rama principal del clan y no a una falta por su parte. Por esa razón resentía al clan y a su débil heredera sobre el resto. Mirándola de reojo y sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio que la nerviosa niña le causaba, Jun se volvió a lamentar internamente de la existencia del sello. Aunque el suyo nunca hubiera sido activado hasta el momento, lo había visto en muchos de sus familiares (Eiji-donno, en particular, no tenía ninguna clase de reserva en utilizarlo por las trasgresiones más pequeñas) y jamás quería experimentarlo en carne propia.

Si eso hacía que Hinata- _sama_ se perdiera alguna lección de la vida fundamental que pudiera impartir Jun-sensei, que así fuera.

Acelerando, Jun obligó a su prima a casi correr, sus regordetas y cortas piernas incapaces de mantener la velocidad del Hyuga más mayor. Normalmente, como miembro del noble clan Hyuga, Jun se vería en el deber de aminorar el paso para no dejar a su prima corriendo como un patético niño civil corriendo tras de él, pero Jun tenía sus prioridades. Y esas eran deshacerse de su prima cuando antes. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la Academia, Jun desapareció, dejando a Hinata jadeando levemente sin la menor idea de dónde tenía que ir y más nerviosa que nunca.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Hinata dio un dubitativo paso adelante, ojos buscando desesperadamente un destino al que dirigirse. Desanimada, vio como a su alrededor un montón de niños eran acompañados por sus padres hasta las puertas, donde estaba ella.

—¿…Lo tienes todo? — Hinata miró de reojo como un hombre se despedía de su hijo. Estaba de cuclillas frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa nerviosa claramente preocupado. (Hinata no entendía por qué se arrodillaba ante su hijo, ¿no tendría que ser al revés?) Alejó la vista inmediatamente después, avergonzada. ¿Y si la veían? Pero Hinata tan sólo tenía tres años, y sus ojos volvieron a la escena con curiosidad.

—Sí. —El pequeño rodó los ojos—Como cuando salí de casa, y en la calle, y cuando giramos la esquina- Respondió una voz infantil con impaciencia. —Parece que es tu primer día y no el mío, papá- Recriminó el niño (seguramente un compañero de clase, se dio cuenta Hinata) cruzándose de brazos. Era terriblemente insolente, un gran contraste para alguien con la estricta educación que había recibido Hinata durante su vida. Pero el padre, con el mismo pelo gris despeinado pero ojos mucho más amables se rió.

Una sonrisa, dos partes nostalgia y una anhelo, se asomó en los labios de la niña. Era bonito ver familias tan cercanas.

—¿Y tú que estás mirando? — El tono agresivo del hijo la sobresaltó. La heredera dio un pequeño salto que no pudo ocultar (pese a que tendría que haberlo hecho, iba a empezar la Academia ninja, tendría que tener un mejor autocontrol que ese. Ni siquiera había comenzado las clases y ya estaba fallando) e ignoró con mejillas ardientes el pequeño y socarrón bufido que hizo el niño desconocido al verlo

—Kakashi, no seas malo— Reprochó suavemente el hombre de ojos cálidos. Luego, para el creciente asombro y vergüenza de Hinata, se arrodilló enfrente suyo para poder mirarla a los ojos — ¿También es tu primer día, pequeña?

Atónita ante la amabilidad del hombre frente a ella que, pese a estar en cuclillas seguía siendo un gigante, Hinata asintió tímidamente un par de veces.

—Papá, no—Ordenó con esperanzada firmeza el menor de la familia. Cuando su padre solo se giró a verle con la misma sonrisa suspiró con derrota— Soy demasiado joven para esto— se lamentó para sí mismo, ignorando el entretenimiento que causaba a su padre y la confusión que despertaba en su contemporánea.

—¡Qué casualidad! —Exclamó con alegría el padre que había decidido en un arrebato que el último minuto no había pasado. —Mi hijo aquí —El hombre posicionó fácilmente a Kakashi para que estuviera cara a cara con Hinata — también empieza hoy. ¿No sería fantástico que os hicierais amigos? —Sonrió más ampliamente.

—No realmente— Comentó apáticamente Kakashi. Hinata tragó, intimidada y bajó la mirada.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Kakashi, ¡ahora tu nueva mejor amiga está triste! —Se lamentó dramáticamente. —Vas a tener que acompañarla a clase y compartir el pupitre para redimirte- Kakashi contestó con la mirada más harta que Hinata había visto en su vida. Su padre le frunció el ceño, impaciente a que su hijo socializara, aunque fuera por obligación.

—S-shinobi-san— Interrumpió la suave voz de Hinata— N-no h-hace falta que K-kakashi-san m-me acompañe— Dijo, rematando con una temblorosa sonrisa que llegó al hombre cargada de ternura con mucha más puntería que un kunai enemigo.

—Tú…—Carraspeó —Pequeña, puedes llamarme Sakumo. —Murmuró, desacostumbrado como estaba a niños tan tiernos y adorables. No que su Kakashi no fuera adorable, porque lo era, pero más en el sentido de 'intentar desesperadamente ser un super ninja y fracasar estrepitosamente en el intento'. Mientras tanto, Kakashi, que había crecido siendo el centro de atención de su padre detectó una amenaza. Con ojos entrecerrados escrutó las mejillas rojas de la niña tímida y los ojos brillantes de su padre con creciente sospecha. Sólo una palabra cruzó su mente.

' _No. '_

Y como el niño-genio futuro-mejor-ninja que era, hizo un plan rápidamente. La única forma en la que podía estar seguro que Sakumo y esa…roba-papás jamás se encontraran era si sabía dónde estaba cada uno en todo momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para lograr eso, aunque fuese un sacrificio que hiciera que su nariz se arrugara instintivamente (No que Kakashi dejara que su nariz se arrugara, era un ninja y los ninja no enseñaban sus emociones. Pero aún así) Kakashi era un shinobi, cumpliría con su deber por muy desagradable que fuera.

—Vámonos— Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que se registrara en el rango auditivo de sus dos oyentes mientras arrastraba a Hinata. No miró atrás. Ni siquiera cuando su padre soltó un sonido ultrajado o la chica pareció hacer su mejor imitación a un pequeño roedor. El parecido era increible. Si un talento como ese tuviera algún valor, Kakashi la hubiera elogiado

(Pero como seguramente era la habilidad más inútil en el mundo ninja, no lo hizo)

—A-ano—Intentó protestar Hinata, intimidada por el insolente niño que contestaba de mala manera a su Otou-sama y no tenía pelos en la lengua. Cerró la boca tras unos segundos en las que Kakashi siguió andando como si no hubiera dicho ni pío (Y para él, no lo había hecho. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a a-ano? ¿Culo?) y decidió, o mejor dicho, no se atrevió a decir nada.

De todas formas que ese extraño chico la llevara a la clase era algo bueno, así no tendría que preguntar dónde se suponía que tenía que ir.

Aunque no tenía la menor duda que debía haberlo sido en una vida pasada, Inuzuka Kon no se consideraba a sí mismo un mal hombre. No como para merecer un destino tan cruel. Era un chunnin con algo de experiencia, una posición respetable para la gran mayoría de estándares, puede que con peor temperamento que el necesario pero nada que no se pudiera manejar. Tenía un ninken, como era usual en su familia, llamado Wan, no Wanmaru muchas gracias. O bueno, tuvo. Y sí, un Inuzuka sin un perro en los talones no era algo que se veía todos los días, y tal vez muchas de sus técnicas se debilitaran enormemente por ello pero aun así. Tenía experiencia y, sobre todo, voluntad. Kon quería salir ahí fuera, al campo de batalla y vengar a su compañero perdido. Seguía siendo un ninja funcional y competente. No entendía el porqué de ese castigo, siempre había sido fiel a su aldea, dispuesto a cumplir su deber y ansioso por tener un par de misiones de riesgo para aliviar el vacío que parecía acongojarle con cada bocanada de aire.

Ser un profesor de primer año en la Academia Ninja no era ninguna misión de riesgo.

(Tampoco le ayudaría a vengar a su más preciado camarada)

Lo primero que había que saber de Inuzuka Kon, si uno ha de aproximársele más personalmente de lo que los parámetros de una misión exigían, era que prefería el trato animal al humano. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres (El chiste del rayo amarillo del clan Inuzuka le había sido impuesto por algo. Ese algo llamándose Inuzuka Tsume y su cacería de hombres- esa mujer era _terrorífica_ ) pero los niños no estaban muy por detrás. Por qué su jounin-sensei se había planteado que un trabajo en la Academia era necesario, no lo sabía, mucho menos de donde se había sacado tan disparatada idea. Lo segundo era que se tomaba la profesionalidad muy en serio.

Lo tercero era que, en la jerarquía de un clan tan salvaje como el Inuzuka existían Alfas y Betas que eran fuertes de cuerpo y mente como para sólo seguir a alguien que se halla ganado su respeto, y luego estaba el resto, obedientes pero no necesariamente sumisos. Finalmente estaba el Omega, que era poseía una posición tan indisputada como el Alfa y podía considerarse el pagafantas del grupo. Kon, muy a su pesar, era ese omega. (No lo había sido siempre, no con Wan a su lado. Pero Wan no estaba y él seguía viviendo en contra de sus deseos) Ser un omega significaba no cuestionar a tus superiores, no importara cuan molesta o inútil fuese su orden. Como cuando tu sensei había decidido adjudicarte un trabajo que sabía que odiabas y no te quedaba más opción que obedecer.

Por eso estaba donde estaba, delante de un montón de mocosos que seguramente lloraran con el minimo rasguño y rezando a cualquier Dios que le escuche por piedad. Kami sabe que los niños, sobre todo esos que están entregando para el muy sucio camino shinobi, no la tienen. Y para que no huelan el miedo.

(Francamente, Kon no lo tendría si no fuera por el incidente en el décimo cumpleaños de Tsume-sama que le dio una de las peores cicatrices de su carrera. Incluyendo su breve entrada en la guerra –porque la guerra no despertaba miedo en él, no, nunca más. Despertaba otras cosas, retorcidas y oscuras.)

(Todavía tenía pesadillas- y aunque las prefería a los _recuerdos,_ seguían siendo horribles.)

—Bienvenidos a la Academia Ninja— Comenzó con su discurso, puede que memorizado de su propio sensei, algo modificado para encajar a estudiantes y no a genin. Si con su equipo había funcionado, ¿por qué no con un montón de mocosos? — Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kon y seré vuestro sensei a partir de ahora. Os referireís a mi como Kon-sensei. —Kon inhaló profundamente agradeciendo todos esos estresantes años como ninja que le dejaban ocultar su nerviosismo bajo capas y capas de indiferencia. Era un Inuzuka sin ninken y no valía nada. No obstante, no era necesario que lo supieran sus nuevos alumnos— Bajo este techo aprenderéis lo que significa ser un ninja, sereis entrenados en las artes shinobi tan duramente que acabarais resintiendo la mera mención de 'entrenamiento' y comenzareis a sangrar por la Aldea. Todos aquellos no dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por Konoha pueden cruzar ahora mismo esa puerta. No voy a permitir ninguna falta de disciplina, si no sois capaces de comprometeros con vuestro entrenamiento seréis expulsados y humillados. Esto no es el patio del recreo ni ninguna clase de juego. Quereis ser ninjas de la Hoja y este es el primer paso en vuestro camino para lograrlo. Así que dadlo— Finalizó.

A juzgar por las atónitas y asustadas caras de sus nuevos alumnos, había conseguido intimidarles. Bien, así sabrían quién era el jefe en- ¿no estaban los ojos de ese par de niños un tanto sospechosamente acuosos? Oh, por Kami, que no le llorase nadie. Kon era un completo inútil ante las lágrimas, sobre todo si venían de niños y niñas con caras redondas y ojos inocentes. Tenía que distraerles de la catástrofe

—¿Alguna duda? —Y si su voz había sonado un par de octavas más alto de lo normal era algo completamente comprensible y no podía ser culpado.

—¿Si eres un Inuzuka no tendrías que tener un ninken? —Preguntó inmediatamente uno de los primeros niños en llegar, sin molestarse en levantar la mano y cruzándose de brazos. Kon inhaló con más fuerza de la necesaria, aunque apenas abrió un ojo para mirar con total desprecio al niño. Empezaba a sospechar que su intimidación no había funcionado con todos. —¿Y bien? — Insistió impaciente. Kon podía sentir como una migraña empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Tuve un ninken. Su nombre era Wan. Murió— Enumeró lo más secamente que pudo, esperando que el niño se cortara.

(Pelaje salpicado en rojo y no en negro y agudos aullidos que se evaporaban en el aire como humo alejándose. Maldiciones y suplicas atoradas en la garganta y ojos fijos, sujetos y malditos, viendo charcos escarlata mojarle los zapatos y sintiendo la lluvia salada en las mejillas)

—Wan— Experimentó con el nombre. — He leído que los ninken son base para la mayoría de técnicas del clan Inuzuka. ¿Vamos a estudiar los clanes en el curriculum? —Pausa, más para mandarle una mirada muy poco impresionada que no pertenecía al rostro de un niño de cuatro años que para respirar. Kon debía admitir que la total indiferencia que mostraba el niñato ante su pérdida era…refrescante. Bastante insufrible, pero refrescante. — Nuestro inexistente curriculum.

—Pero que listo eres, ¿no? — Contestó entre dientes Kon con una sonrisa muy forzada. El pequeño mierdecilla este ya le estaba recriminando y ni siquiera habían empezado las clases – ¿Cómo te llamas?

No estaba teniendo ninguna clase de flashbacks con el incidente del cumpleaños de Tsume-sama y sus nuevos, pequeños y ruidosos primos, de verdad que no.

(Y desde luego que no estaba viendo a Wan inerte en sus brazos, no.)

—Hatake Kakashi. —Dijo, tan condescendiente que Kon estaba convencido que en verdad era un anciando de 60 años usando un henge. —Tenía entendido que nuestro maestro había recibido unas fichas básicas con nuestra información antes de— El pequeño Kakashi tuvo que interrumpirse a media frase por interferencia de un borrador estampándose a centímetros de su cabeza

—Silencio, Hatake Kakashi o el siguiente borrador te aclarará esa bonita bufanda que llevas un par de tonos

La clase estalló en risas y susurros mientras que Kakashi sólo alzó una ceja insolentemente. Claramente, había gente que simplemente no nacía con el suficiente instinto de supervivencia y era completamente incapaz de reconocer una amenaza. Kon entrecerró los ojos amenazantemente.

(Lo malo de cuando eres un Omega, musitó para sus adentros, era que todas las personas afiliadas con un clan canino podían sentirlo de manera instintiva. Lamentablemente, ser el parguelas oficial no inspiraba respeto. Mucho menos en un insolente niño prodigio acostumbrado a ser más listo que sus mayores)

Kakashi rodó los suyos y sacó un cuaderno de Dios sabe dónde, mandándole una mirada significativa. Una vena comenzó a hincharse en el cuello de Inuzuka Kon ominosamente. Pero no, él era un adulto, un chunnin que había sobrevivido una guerra shinobi y no iba a caer bajo la suprema irritación de un pequeño e indolente genio. Con notable esfuerzo ojeó a otros alumnos pertenecientes a su clase. Parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a examinar los rostros de la sección femenina con más detenimiento. Conocía esa mirada, uno de sus compañeros genin había sido un Uchiha de considerable talento. Era la misma mirada que le dirigían a él. Esa ligeramente obsesa y completamente embobada que transformaba a niñas en demonios si provocabas su ira.

Se maldijo internamente por haber sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no prever la situación. (Mentira. Prevista, lo que se decía prevista estaba. También había sido inmediatamente suprimida e ignorada. Kon no quería pararse a pensar en el infierno que eran las fangirls que no había llegado ni a los siete años.) De repente se detuvo en la chica que, por cercanía pura, debía ser la más afectada y embelesada de todas.

Una pequeña y asustadiza Hyuga, por muy raro que pareciera. Observó por un instante los horrorizados ojos y pálido rostro de la niña sentada al lado de su alumno determinado en convertirse su nuevo tormento personal. Notó como se sentó lo más posiblemente separada de él, mirándole como si su falta de respeto hubiera roto su visión de la realidad y la había dejado cayendo en un mundo sin sentido. En contraste, Kakashi pareciera observarla de reojo de vez en cuando, en una especie de desagradable vigilancia.

(Muy a su pesar, Kon sabía que ver a esos dos niños era injustamente adorable y que él siempre había sido débil ante la ternura que despertaba la juventud.)

La clase continuó de forma más o menos normal. No eran niñs estúpidos, los que le había tocado. Había unos cuantos civiles, cinco a lo sumo, por lo que la mayoría tenía una noción de la vida ninja. La lección progresó tan rápido que Kon empezó a hablar de las armas ipicas ninja: los kunais y las shurikens. Era lo más básico de todo, sus usos principales, sus agarres, sus posibles combinaciones con armas. Una breve introducción en shurikenjutsu, que era una de sus nuevas especialidades.

(Esperaba)

—Así no es como se usa una shuriken. —El estúpido chiquillo con pelo de viejo le miraba con todo el desprecio del que era capaz su pequeño cuerpo de cuatro años. Era bastante, considerando que apenas alcanzaba la pantorrilla de Kon. –Mi papá me lo explicó mejor que tú

Ugh, Kon odiaba a ese niñato.

(Por otro lado, la cara completamente escandalizada de la pequeña Hyuga era la cosa más adorable que había visto en su vida.)


	3. ¿Primer día? Más bien primer desastre

**¡Aquí viene el capitulo 3! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y han leído mi historia. ¡Estaís hechos un encanto con vuestros cumplidos! Y para responder a algunas dudas que creo que teneis: no, la historia, aunque francamente similar a Un pequeño cambio no va a ser igual. Para empezar, voy a centrarme mucho más en el desarrollo de todos los personajes, en las idiosincrasias del mundo ninja, y en dar un mayor realismo a la historia en general. Y sí, Kakashi de pequeño recuerda mucho a Sasuke, excepto que Sasuke nunca fue tan puñetero como el joven Kakashi. Sí, sí, se lo que vais a decir, pero no, Sasuke no es agresivo, no de naturaleza y no tras la masacre -locuras aparte, es un tipo considerablemente apatico y desinteresado en los demás. Kakashi, por el contrario, es el amo de todo lo pasivo-agresivo de adulto, un manipulador experto en el arte de la decepción y juzga a todo el mundo. Sin parar. Sasuke es tan honesto como Naruto, aunque mucho más callado y _odia_ las mentiras. Comprensible, con su pasado y-**

 **Quería llegar a algún sitio con esto, de verdad que sí, pero me he perdido. El caso es que por más similares que parezcan Kakashi y Sasuke en la superficie son muy distintos, de la misma forma que Naruto y Sasuke son opuestos en un primer vistazo pero muy parecidos en muchos otros aspectos. Y no tiene nada que ver con la historia, así que voy a parar aquí. (Vale, no me pregunteis sobre los personajes si no quereis que haga un estudio de cada uno. Amo a Naruto y tengo un analisis listo de la mayoría de personajes en él, sobre todo Hinata Kakashi Sasuke y puede que Itachi. Sakura, Naruto, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara, Izuna si me esfuerzo, joder, Anko, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, probablemente Kushina Minato Shino, oh y Obito, y...joder, hasta Danzo. No me provoqueis porque tengo 0 de control de mis impulsos y soy capaz de escribir miles de palabras de cada uno.)**

 **En fin, disfrutad del tercer capi!**

Lo más difícil de la Academia, había descubierto con cierto pesar Hinata, no eran las clases, ni las pocas prácticas de taijutsu que habían tenido, ni las preguntas sorpresas que nunca conseguía contestar por su tartamudeo. Lo más difícil eran, irónicamente, los descansos.

El primer día fue un fracaso. La única persona que conocía se esfumó nada más sonar la campana (Hinata no entendía la necesidad de usar la ventana para llegar antes al patio si luego no ibas a jugar con nadie) y el resto pareció organizarse en grupos cerrados un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un instante se quedó sola, sin comida a mano porque nadie la había avisado que la necesitaría y rodeada de niños sonrientes metidos en su propio universo. Uno donde, lógicamente, no estaba ella.

Como heredera del clan sin familiares cercanos de su edad Hinata nunca había jugado con otros niños. Además, su naturaleza introspectiva hacía que la idea de acercarse y preguntar la sonara aterradora e imposible. Sin embargo, Hinata iba a ser una kunoichi de la Hoja, lo mejor de lo mejor y su padre esperaba resultados. Se había hecho la promesa de intentarlo, al menos.

Así que lo intentó.

(…A la semana.)

Empezó a andar hacia un grupo de niñas, las que estaban más tranquilas y parecían menos ocupadas. Estaba cerca de ellas, a apenas unos metros cuando se puso a escuchar la conversación

— ¿Y has visto a Kakashi-san con Kon-sensei?

— ¡Kya! ¡Es tan guay! — Hinata frunció levemente el ceño, ella había pensado que Kakashi había sido muy grosero con Inuzuka-sensei.

— ¡Cuando sea mayor quiero casarme con un ninja como Kakashi-kun! —Exclamó otra, con lo que parecían ser corazones en sus ojos. Hinata se quedó asombrada ante el fenómeno, debatiéndose a sí misma entre preguntar si era algún extraño doujutsu o un genjutsu muy bien ejecutado. Sea cual fuera, la habilidad de la chica era admirable.

— ¡Ja! —Se burló otra de las niñas, echándose para atrás su brillante pelo oscuro en un gesto tan despectivo como presumido. —Kakashi-kun nunca se casará contigo cuando puede hacerlo conmigo.

—Ya…—Una de las niñas, de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta y mirada inteligente, rodó los ojos con desinterés— ¿Habéis visto a la Hyuga? —Cambió el tema. Hinata sintió como todo el calor que tan cuidadosamente había estado reuniendo se esfumó en un instante. Sus hombros, antes erguidos en la posición perfecta que le había sido instruida junto con los primeros pasos, cayeron levemente.

— ¿Hyuga? —Se extrañó otra de las niñas reunidas. Era la que se había burlado de la otra chica antes. Sin duda de ascendencia ciudadana, Hinata dedujo de un vistazo. Su ropa era bonita, imprácticamente llamativa y de fábrica poco resistente. Su pelo, limpio y rigurosamente cepillado, incluía un aparatoso adorno de aspecto frágil. Sin embargo, lo que más le delataba era su ignorancia sobre uno de los clanes más importantes de su Aldea. Un hijo de ninjas crecía sabiendo esa clase de cosas.

— ¿No conoces a los Hyuga? —Volvió a preguntar la chica de la coleta. Su mirada era tan aguda que tenía que ser un Nara. Hinata la clasificó mentalmente como miembro de una de las ramas más externas, tal vez incluso con sangre mezclada. No llevaba el símbolo del clan en ningún lugar visible y su comportamiento era demasiado interesado como para ser alguien importante. Su Chichi-ue, en un raro momento paternal, la había explicado cómo diferenciar a la gente importante de los clanes más importantes de Konoha del resto de miembros del clan. Como la relajada arrogancia de los élites Uchiha, la relación anchura-fuerza de los Akimichi (Cuanto más gordo, más peligroso) o la relevancia de la coleta alta de los Yamanaka. En el caso de los Nara, cuanto más interesado, menos importante. Eran un clan casi más famoso por su vagancia que por su inteligencia lo que, si se paraba a pensarlo, era un movimiento sumamente astuto.

—Son el clan más grande después del Uchiha—Añadió una chica con intensos ojos rojos, Hinata estaba bastante segura que no eran de un doujutsu, aunque el color era muy inusual. A juzgar por la falta de información que Hinata podía sacar de su persona de un vistazo, había recibido entrenamiento ninja para el cual tenía aptitud, pero su clan, si es que pertenecía alguno, era considerablemente pequeño.

—Es muy tímida—Comentó con una leve sonrisa la última. A Hinata le atrajo inmediatamente por la amabilidad en sus ojos castaños. Tal vez podría atreverse a acercarse, pese a todo —¿Sigues sin saber quién es? — Le reclamó a la civil con algo de diversión. No era cruel, como si disfrutara de la ignorancia de los demás, sino simplemente le parecía sumamente divertido que alguien no supiera quienes eran los Hyuga— ¿Pelo oscuro, ojos blancos, tartamudeo?

—¡Oh! — Los ojos de la ciudadana brillaron con reconocimiento — El bicho raro que se sienta al lado de mi Kakashi-kun— Arrugó la nariz levemente con disgusto. Hinata dio un par de pasos, encogiéndose en sí misma.

—Es algo raro ver a un Hyuga tan tímido, sí—Coincidió Nara. En respuesta, Hinata retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la áspera corteza de un árbol.

—Pues a mí me parece una debilucha— Opinó otra chica del clan desconocido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado y sus ojos marrones parecían burlarse de todo y todos. Hinata se llevó una mano en la boca para evitar formar ningún sonido. — Y rara, también.— Continuó, sin verdadero disgusto en la voz. Simplemente estaba exponiendo un hecho y eso se le hacía a Hinata tan familiar como doloroso. La hacía sentir como una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada por pies gigantes de indiferentes dueños—No creo que acabe la Academia— Decepcionada y con lágrimas nublándose la vista, Hinata salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, sin importarle que la vieran las demás.

(Aunque lo dudaba. Nadie se fijaba en las hormigas.)

—Anko-san— Murmuró la chica aparentemente amable— creo que te ha oído— Informó a la 'kunoichi' de pelo morado. Anko simplemente rodó los ojos en fingido desinterés, suprimiendo esa pizca de culpa que se removía inquieta en su pecho. Había dicho su opinión y no había nada malo en ello. Se repitió la frase un par de veces, hasta que se la creyó.

En otra parte del patio, Kakashi observaba indiferente como Hyuga corría y lloraba hacia su posición. Vagamente se preguntó a si mismo cómo había sido capaz de calificar a esa frágil muñeca de porcelana como amenaza cuando el único daño del que era capaz era hacia sí misma. Apáticamente vio cómo se reclinó contra el árbol en el que Kakashi se había ocultado. Decidió ignorarla. No porque se viera intimidado ante la idea de hacer amigos o algo por el estilo. Considerar la noción era ridículo, Kakashi era un ninja y no tenía miedo a nada. Simplemente no le veía la utilidad.

(Cuidadosamente, Kakashi evitó pensar en esas niñas ruidosas que lo perseguían. Constantemente, las muy molestas. ¿Y por qué demonios insistían en gritar Kya tanto? ¿Era alguna clase de código entre niñas demoniacas?)

Además, si se paraba a pensarlo esa llorica que estaba bajo su árbol era su supuesta amiga, así que los parámetros de su "misión" habían sido cumplidos. Técnicamente, Kakashi no tenía ninguna obligación de socializar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El niño-genio salió de su ensimismamiento con el rugido del estómago de Hinata. Un intenso sonrojo había sustituido las lágrimas en las mejillas de Hyuga de forma casi inmediata, consiguiendo que Kakashi alzara una ceja muy poco impresionada. Ignorando deliberadamente la insistente voz mental de su padre en su cabeza (Algo sobre cortesía y lazos de amistad) Kakashi recordó que él también tenía algo de hambre. Abrió su gigantesco bento, lleno hasta arriba de delicias. Se detuvo un momento viendo la cantidad de comida. Soltó un suspiró exasperado, como si fuera un anciano cansado con las tonterías de la juventud. Aparentemente, Hatake Sakumo, por muy Colmillo Blanco de Konoha que fuera, no parecía diferenciar entre las raciones adultas e infantiles.

(O tal vez si lo hacía y el dejarle tanta comida no era más que una sutil estratagema para que Kakashi compartiera su almuerzo. Era una opción que no podía descartar, su padre era un hombre sorprendentemente manipulador cuando se lo proponía.)

—B-byakugan—Le interrumpió el susurro de la heredera Hyuga. La curiosidad nació en Kakashi. No podía evitarlo, aún no sabía mucho de los otros clanes de Konoha. (Su padre había insistido en que debía aprenderlo bajo la jurisdicción de la Academia ninja. Al parecer uno no podía saberlo todo por sus cuenta, aunque Kakashi estaba bastante seguro que él era la excepción a la regla) Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estaba completamente desinformado. El byakugan debía ser el kekkai genkai del clan Hyuga. Kakashi sabía poco de los kekkai genkai, excepto que eran muy peligrosos y poderosos. Se tensó en espera de un ataque que no llegó. Tras un par de eternos segundos bajó del árbol, prediciendo que a esas alturas al menos ya habría sido detectado. Cayó grácilmente enfrente de la chica, como un gato.

—K-kakashi-san— Dijo con algo que no llegaba a ser sorpresa en la voz. Kakashi había adivinado correctamente, le había visto en el árbol. Observó cómo lo que parecían ser venas desaparecían de la periferia de sus ojos con interés.

—¿Qué había en tu cara? —Quiso saber sin más miramientos. Hatake era de la opinión que al menos _él_ no iba a gastar tiempo con cortesías tontas y otras palabras vacías. Los adultos a veces eran unos idiotas y por más que quisiera crecer de una vez, Kakashi se negaba a ser uno. Tras un parpadeo de foráneos y grandes ojos blancos la chica abrió levemente la boca

(Inconscientemente, Kakashi frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaban los ojos de Hyuga, eran extraños. Demasiado claros, demasiado grandes, demasiado expresivos. Le distraían)

—¿E-en mi cara? — Repitió, como la tonta que Kakashi había decidido que era. Luego, casi a regañadientes, la cautela apareció en su rostro. — ¿P-por qué quieres s-saberlo? —Murmuró, ladeando la cabeza como uno de los compañeros ninken de su padre. El prodigio entrecerró los ojos de mala manera. Esa chica era una insolente desvergonzada, imitando a su animales favoritos de manera tan desconsiderada y asociando ambos recuerdos. Ahora Kakashi la visualizaría a ella cada vez que los adorables perrito de su papá giraban la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento. Primero intentaba robarle a su padre y ahora mancillaba la imagen de sus ninken. A Kakashi le estaba empezando a desagradar mucho esa niña. _Muy_ mucho

—Un ninja debe conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de sus compañeros—Recitó lánguidamente. A Hinata le pareció un contraste curioso con su rostro molesto e intenso. O más bien intimidante —Regla 7, sección D del Código Shinobi.

—D-demo- Murmuró la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido — ¿E-eso significa que v-vas contarme cosas s-sobre ti? ¿C-cómo hacen los a-amigos? — Preguntó inocentemente. Kakashi la miró un buen rato, impasible. Hinata consiguió mantener su mirada por periodos de medio segundo. Era un avance considerable. Kakashi casi arrugó la nariz al verla tan ridículamente esperanzada por algo tan irrelevante como una amistad. Finalmente suspiró

—Supongo —Accedió — Bien jugado— Admitió a regañadientes. En un principio Hinata pareció no registrar sus palabras. Luego sucedió. De manera similar a un amanecer, Hinata sonrió. Era un gesto encantador, con ojos claros que reflejaban la luz y parecían contener multitud de colores por un instante. Sus mejillas, ligeramente grandes para su cara, se tiñeron de un saludable rojo y su sonrisa destapó un pequeño y solitario hoyuelo al lado derecho de su boca. Y, como el Sol saliendo por detrás de los rostros de los Hokages a Kakashi le dio la impresión que el mundo se llenó de colores brillantes.

(Probablemente parte de su kekkai genkai o genjutsu. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, había subestimado a la chica. Se prometió a sí mismo no volverlo a hacer. Nunca)

—Cállate— La espetó Kakashi sin pararse a pensar que era estúpido decirle eso a alguien que no había dicho nada. Para su alivio, decepción y creciente horror, la sonrisa desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Fue sustituida por confusión y una leve expresión herida. Satisfecho (Y algo repelido ante la honestidad de las emociones de Hinata. Un ninja no podía permitirse ser tan transparente) Kakashi miró expectante a su supuesta amiga. Aunque eso de las amistades siguiera pareciéndole estúpido y la niña le pareciera insoportable. —¿Y bien? — Intercedió, impaciente

—¡Ah! — Exclamó Hinata con sorpresa y, juzgando sus nuevamente sonrojadas mejillas, vergüenza. Por su parte, estaba completamente confusa. No sabía cómo tenía que hablar si la acababa de decir que se callara. Kakashi era probablemente la persona más incomprensible que había conocido —El b-byakugan es el dou-jut-su —Pronunció lentamente, como para no equivocarse— De m-mi clan.

Kakashi asintió levemente. Como era de esperarse, la información que había recibido era bastante escasa, pero lo suficiente como para desarrollar una primera teoría. Los Hyuga poseen un jutsu ocular que, si no estaba muy equivocado, les ayudaba a analizar sus alrededores. Por eso no se había sorprendido al verlo. De repente, el sonido de risas infantiles se podía escuchar a través del follaje. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho Kakashi indicó a Hyuga que le siguiera y desapareció árbol arriba. Tras un momento, Hinata apareció frente a él. Había decidido seguirle más por el miedo que tenía ante la posibilidad de repetir lo sucedido con las otras niñas que por un deseo de acompañarle y no era muy buena trepando. Al final, Kakashi tuvo que ayudarla a trepar el último tramo

Hatake suspiró con despecho, pensando que lo único que le faltaba a esa tonta, torpe y llorona niña para ser completamente intolerable era ser ruidosa. Casi como para burlarse de él, el estómago de Hinata eligió ese momento para soltar un rugido ejemplar. Roja como la grana, Hyuga escondió la cara en sus manos. Hatake debatió internamente por unos instantes los pros y contras de compartir su bento.

Indolentemente, abrió el recipiente y comenzó a comer un delicioso onigiri delante de su camarada. Normalmente, Kakashi no comería delante de nadie para evitar ciertos…inconvenientes que conllevaban comer con la cara destapada. No obstante, Hinata no solo se estaba tapando los ojos con las manos, que curiosamente también brillaban rojas, sino que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con vergüenza. A Kakashi no le cabía la menor duda que Hyuga tenía que ser la niña más rara de toda la Academia. Aún así, siguió comiendo hasta que se atrevió a verle (bueno, a mirar como la comida desaparecía en sus manos. La muy rara) con grandes y hambrientos ojos blancos sin hacer ningún movimiento o indicación para que el futuro ninja compartiera.

(No que Kakashi fuera compartir aún si se lo pidiera, pero aún así.)

Cuando se lamió los labios Kakashi sonrió levemente con sádica satisfacción. Molestar a la roba-papás era mucho más entretenido de lo que pensaba. Comenzó a deleitarse en su comida, masticando ruidosamente con pequeños sonidos que dejaban en claro lo rico que estaba todo. Conforme sus labios se fruncían en una línea que parecería severa en cualquier otro rostro pero que en ella sólo la hacían parecer aún más patética, la sonrisa de Hatake se fue acentuando. Tras seleccionar el onigiri que había estado mirando Hinata con anhelo y consumirlo con gusto Kakashi se dispuso a compartir información.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi —Recitó, siguiendo las instrucciones que había leído en algún sitio u otro sobre presentaciones y cómo entablar amistades. No que el hubiera elegido algo así, su padre simplemente tenía libros muy raros y a Kakashi le gustaba leer. Además, después de ese incidente en el que Kakashi se desmayó tras intentar hacer un justu, no podía leerlos todos. Sakumo había comenzado a hacer 'control parental' sobre su biblioteca, dejando a su pobre hijo sólo con los más aburridos. Esos y los inútiles, basicamente—Me gustan los ninken y no me gustan los idiotas—Finalizó, descartando la parte sobre sueños y ambiciones por su irrelevancia en general. La niña parpadeó en respuesta, confusa ante el brusco cambio de tema y aún distraída por toda la comida que su nuevo amigo estaba disfrutando tan _insistentemente._ Era casi como si quisiera tentarla. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, concluyendo que, por más inusual que fuera el método, Kakashi quería presentarse correctamente. Debía darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, era muy distinto a ella. Tal vez los Hatake hacían ese retorcido ritual para presentarse -sería muy descortés no corresponder de la misma manera. Hinata podía ser una ninja horrible, pero su madre le había enseñado modales.

—M-me llamo Hyuga H-hinata—Copió la estructura de la presentación con un sonrojo abochornado causado por su propio tartamudeo. – M-me gusta p-prensar flores y n-no me gusta— Y Kakashi nunca supo qué era lo que no le gustaba a Hyuga Hinata al oír el tercer y sonoro rugido de su famélico estómago. Aunque nadie pudiera acusar a Hatake de ser empático o compasivo, eso no lo volvía completamente inclemente. Con un suave suspiro derrotado por ceder ante las manipulaciones de un padre ofuscado con el desarrollo de una prospera vida social para su hijo, Kakashi metió rápidamente un onigiri en la tartamudeante boca de Hinata, cesando el sonido de sus intentos de disculpas. Tal vez era algo infantil por su parte. Sin embargo, Kakashi había descubierto cierta satisfacción en sacar reacciones extremas de la gente.

Predeciblemente, Hinata se atragantó con el repentino arroz llenando su boca y casi escupió la comida de la impresión. Se giró a Kakashi para acusarlo con sus brillantes y extraños ojos decorados por lágrimas de irritación. Kakashi la ignoró en favor de seguir comiendo su bento. Una vez que Hinata tragó, eso sí, tras toser un par de veces como para liberar cualquier alimento atascado en su garganta, Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y volvió a atragantarla con otro onigiri. Curiosamente, también consiguió masticar ese de manera desconcertantemente educada. Con la boca cerrada y sin dejar casi migas. Intentando usar toda la discreción que disponía, que para ser tan silenciosa no era mucha, Hinata se alejó ligeramente de su compañero de árbol, observándolo cuidadosamente. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo un reto cuando lo veía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata.

(Años más adelante, ambos mirarían ese día con cierto cariño y decidirían espontáneamente que fue cuando se hicieron amigos. Kakashi lo llamaría 'su primera cita'. Hinata lo negaría casi histericamente, avergonzada.)

* * *

Cuando Kon-sensei volvió de su descanso afortunadamente libre de genios sabelotodos y entró a su aula localizó rápidamente a Piedra En El Zapato. Había decidido llamar así al 'pequeño Kakashi' porque, siendo sinceros, llamarlo 'pequeño Kakashi' como si fuera otro niño inocente (Inocencia cuya existencia estaba empezando a dudar seriamente) le causaba arcadas. Además, igual que una piedra en el zapato Kakashi era gris, minúscula, aparentemente despreciable y no había quien lo aguantara. Al verlo con ese aire de gato satisfecho tras haber asesinado brutal e innecesariamente a un pobre y puro pajarito silvestre, sus instintos se pusieron instantáneamente alerta. (Y no, no sólo le comparaba con un gato porque ese era uno de los mayores insultos que podías recibir de un Inuzuka. Tenía otras razones. En serio, las tenía. Simplemente eran más difíciles de recordar así de repente) Con ojos entrecerrados en sospecha, observó como la maldita Piedra En El Zapato lanzaba miradas furtivas a la….extraña Hyuga que se sentaba a su lado.

La vista de Kon-sensei se quedó fija en la niña. Pese a darle clase por un par de semanas, no podía evitarlo. Era el Hyuga menos Hyuga que había visto en su vida. Para empezar, se estaba sonrojando. Eso significaba que sentía vergüenza, es decir, emoción. Kon era de la filosofía que los Hyuga eran como piedras que habían sido bendecidas con forma y pensamiento humano por el sabio de los Seis Caminos cuando tuvo un muy mal día y se cansó de vigilar a los ninjas como niños perdidos. Resumiendo, rocas emocionalmente nulas con la tarea divina de vigilar constantemente con la mayor condescendencia posible a todos los shinobis a su alrededor y asegurar que se portaran con la más perfecta etiqueta y siguieran el protocolo bajo todas las circunstancias. Básicamente, _Hyuga_.

(En realidad, eso era una teoría que compartió un día Tsume-sama cuando le tocó hacer de niñera y decidió que darle pesadillas por un mes era algo Bueno y Apropiado para la situación.

…Que Fumiko Hyuga, sangrando en sus brazos tras una emboscada y al borde de la muerte le regañara con total seriedad y dignidad impecable por llamarla Fumiko a secas en vez de Hyuga-san cuando la acababa de rescatar heroicamente de un ataque enemigo que hubiera acabado con su vida sólo había cementado la noción. Que luego había fraguado, volviendola inamovible)

Continuando con su examen, había restos de arroz en las mejillas adorablemente hinchadas con molestia de la niña. Kon-sensei parpadeó confuso por unos momentos, la imagen era tan adorable que le recordaba a un cachorrito. Carraspeó ligeramente cuando sus grandes, inocentes y expresivos ojos se posaron sobre él, sintiendo como el corazón que se había forzado tanto a endurecer ante las crías humanas se derretía en un charco de adorables sonrojos y timidas y vulnerables sonrisas. Inconscientemente un ligero sonrojo coloreo sus pómulos y cayó en una especie de trance. Quería achuchar a esa niña y removerla el pelo para ver cómo su-

—¿Se considera un pederasta, Kon-sensei? — Inuzuka Kon maldecía el día en el que nació su Piedra En El Zapato. Y su existencia prolongada en general también, un ninja debía ser más minucioso.

—¿Huh? — Kami, ese era el fin. Kon lo sentía hasta en sus huesos. Iba a ser expulsado de la Academia porque se había distraído con su adorable alumna (De forma completamente inocente, ¡lo juraba! Oh, por _Jashin_ , Tsume-sama iba a _castrarlo_ con una _cuchara oxidada_ y una botella de _alcohol de quemar_ si se enteraba del ridículo rumor que iba a perseguirle gracias a Piedra En El Zapato) Porque Kon estaba condenado con un cerebro incapaz de dar respuestas inteligentes en esa clase de situaciones— N-no, por supuesto que no— Dijo, tartamudeando, sudando y culpable a pesar de ser inocente. Podía ver como su futuro se extinguía en dolorosa agonía como un ninja enemigo al que un Uchiha ha pillado desprevenido y consecuentemente ha prendido en llamas. Su futuro y dignidad ardía y se retorcía en dolor para verse reducido a cenizas que esparciría el viento para jamás ser encontradas. Todo el respeto que había conseguido acumular tan lentamente durante su carrera, esfumado. Incluso su clase estaba mirándole con cautela, asco e indicios de insubordinación.

(Por qué niños de cuatro años estaban tan familiarizados con el concepto de la pederastia- menos la Hyuga adorable, bendita sea- Kon no lo sabía. De hecho, vivía estupendamente en la ignorancia, jamás quería saberlo)

Inuzuka Kon odiaba a la Piedra En El Zapato. Con intensidad.

—Hmmhmm— También estaba convencido que ese tal Kakashi Hatake no era más que un viejo de sesenta años que, por alguna razón, envejecía al revés y se había inscrito a su clase por error. Era imposible que un niño de cuatro años sonara tan sarcástico y desencantado de la vida. Eso era un anciano en toda regla, una Piedra En El Zapato vieja y chocha que no había quien aguantara.

(Exceptuando, claro está, a sus desquiciadas alumnas, que habían decidido abanicarse acaloradas con corazones en los ojos tras escucharlo, las muy desequilibradas. Si no fuera suicidio, les mandaría una nota a sus padres diciendo que las tendrían que haber mandado al Manicomio en vez de a la Academia ninja.)

—¿Estás insinuando algo, Kakashi-tan? — Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír de la manera más condescendiente posible. Tuvo un compañero de equipo Uchiha dos años menor que él, sabía que no había nada más que molestara a los prodigios que alguien los tratara como niños sólo por su edad. — ¿qué tal si dejamos esa clase de conversaciones a los adultos y atendemos a clase, mmm? —Sonrió aún más, intentando trasmitir bondad y no intento asesino.

…No le estaba yendo muy bien.

—Si hubiera algo a lo que atender— Comentó clavándole una mirada penetrante que no debía haber desarrollado hasta tener veinticinco años (mínimo) y haber lidiado con un escuadrón de genins nuevecitos. La vida simplemente era cruel y tenía afinidad por jugar con las expectativas del pobre Inuzuka Kon.

(Con esfuerzo, ignoró la risa malamente contenida de sus alumnos. También se esforzó por alejar su mano del portakunais. Ese era el hijo del Colmillo Blanco –o el padre. Probablemente el abuelo cascarrabias con la extraña enfermedad de crecer al revés- no podía matarlo. Había visto a Hatake Sakumo en medio de la batalla. Kami sabía que jamás quería combatir contra ese hombre)

— Shurikenjutsu— Exclamó alegremente Inuzuka, lanzando un par de afilados kunais a recortar el pelo de la piedra de su zapato. Sí, técnicamente ya había dado parte de esa lección. No obstante, si querían una educación eficiente y ordenada en la Academia ninja, tendrían que haber mandado a Chunnins dedicados y no a Inuzuka Kon. Siendo sinceros, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo la mayoría del tiempo. No podía repetírselo lo suficiente a sus superiores y aun así le dieron el puesto. Kon temía por los futuros ninjas de su aldea. De verdad que lo hacía, Jashin sabía que no iban a salir de la Academia precisamente preparados bajo su tutela — El arte del manejo de los proyectile— Kakashi, tan insoportable y aparentemente insignificante como siempre, había lanzado otro kunai para desviar su trayectoria.

(Ese era un niño al que Kon no le importaba tanto que se perdiera las posibles y valiosas lecciones de la vida ninja que daría un instructor competente)

Lo cual no era justo. Según las notas que había recibido (robado) de Fumiko-sensei, esa clase de maniobra no se aprendía hasta segundo año. A finales. En tercer año es cuando tendrían que aprender esas cosas. Tampoco era para nada amable por parte del universo hacer que sus pupilos miraran a La Piedra En El Zapato con más respeto que a él. Estrellas o corazones en los ojos incluidos

(No obstante, los 'Kya' se los podía quedar todos. Kon tenía las orejas sensibles)

— Buen chico Kakashi-tan— Consiguió decir entre dientes con la sonrisa más forzada que había puesto en su vida— Toma un caramelo. —Excepto que, siendo un Inuzuka, los únicos aperitivos que tenía Kon en su bolsillo eran de perro.

(De Wan y no tendrían que estar ahí exceptuando que por alguna razón llevar los bolsillos vacíos era peor que tener un montón de aperitivos rancios)

— No soy un perro— Kakashi alzó una ceja tan poco impresionada como el resto de sus compañeros. Excepto la Hyuga que parecía no saber qué hacer. Era un auténtico Tocinito De Cielo, demasiado pura para este mundo. A este paso iba a acabar secuestrándola para achucharla hasta la muerte. La adoptaría y engordaría y mimaría-

…Kon estaba empezando a entender porque su interés le había parecido siniestro a Piedra En El Zapato.

— Toma. Un. Caramelo. — Repitió, acercándose con un shunsin y dejando un inocente y reluciente caramelo naranja en la mesa de Piedra En El Zapato. — Abrid los libros por la pagina 54 — Mandó al resto de la clase amenazantemente. El sonido de mochilas abriéndose y cerrándose, libros rápidamente abiertos y hojas inmediatamente pasadas hasta llegar a la desea fue como música para sus oídos. Si Piedra En El Zapato iba a meterse tanto con las amras, les torturaría con matematicas- ¡Bien! –Llamó súbitamente entusiasta –Si alguno de mis _queridos_ alumnos vuelve a interrumpirme con comentarios innecesarios –Pausa dramática en la que le dolió la boca de lo mucho que había sonreído -¡Pueden prepararse para perder un dedo!

Ah, el aroma el miedo en niños pequeños nunca había sido tan bienvenido por un sensei de la Academia hasta ese momento. Las siguientes dos horas de clase fueron como el paraíso. Alumnos atentos, callados y asustados que prestaban atención a cada palabra que decía como si fuera a salvar sus vidas. Incluso Piedra En El Zapato mantenía el ambiente de la clase libre de interrupciones sarcásticas y condescendientes correcciones sobre la historia de Konoha y cómo el extinto clan Hagormo (Por el que nadie se había interesado jamás) se especializaba en tai-ninjutsu y no en fuin-taijutsu.

(Por qué vio necesario el comentario cuando eran dos artes extintas, no lo sabría decir. Suponía que encontraba placer en los enfermizos Kya que hacían eco de sus comentarios. No obstante, se vengaría por dejarle en evidencia. De nuevo)

—¡Siento llegar tarde! — Interrumpió una voz que no conocía en medio de la lección sobre el código ninja y sus posibles análisis. Francamente, Kon era incapaz de enrollarse más de lo necesario en un tema o darlo con profundidad y había desarrollado ese extraño método de saltar temas cada x tiempo. Además, siempre acababa liándose entre la guerra de los clanes y la fundación de Konoha y no quería quedar en evidencia en frente de su clase. De nuevo.—Mi calendario tenía dos meses de agosto así que pensaba que las clases empezaban la semana que viene

—Las clases empezaron hace dos semanas. —Fue lo único que Kon-sensei consiguió decir. Esa era la peor escusa que había oído en mucho tiempo. Y su familia eran los Inuzukas, 'mi perro se ha comido mis deberes' no había sido tan abusado por ningún otro clan. Las risas estallaron a sus espaldas. Kon ojeó a su nuevo…o tal vez no. Un alumno menos sería como un regalo inesperado caído del cielo. Nah, tenía el emblema del clan Uchiha en todas partes, tendría que admitir al desastre. —¿…Estás llorando?

—¡He venido tan rápido que se me ha metido algo en los ojos! —Mintió patéticamente mal. Kon comenzó a sentir un tic incontrolable sacudir su cara. La clase volvía a ser un caos sin disciplina. Piedra En El Zapato volvía a tener expresión de desprecio extremo y estaba a punto de abrir la boca y, para colmo, la Hyuga que no era para nada Hyuga estaba mirando adorablemente confusa y perdida al nuevo alumno. Como un perrito abandonado en la lluvia que tienes que llevar a casa y adoptar a riesgo de quebrar tu corazón.

—Mi clase empieza a las ocho, no a las doce y media. —Señaló después porque desanimar a un ninjo a retirarse de la vida ninja para tener que enseñar a menos mocosos nunca estaba de más. No era algo exactamente noble, pero Kon era un ninja no un samurái y el honor y la nobleza le importaban una mierda.

—¡Mi gato se ha comido mi alarma! —Kon odiaba ser el profesor. Un Uchiha usando la escusa oficial de su clan, o una versión de ella. Kon podía haberse estado riendo por meses. Pero no, su sensei tuvo que recomendarle para ese estúpido puesto y ahora no se podía ni reír de los idiotas. La vida era demasiado cruel con el. Debería darle un respiro

—…Sólo preséntate de una vez— Kon se masajeó las sienes, harto de la maldita Academia y de todos los niños que había en ella. Tocinito De Cielo le lanzó una mirada inocente y preocupada. Si Inuzuka Kon no sobrevivía la experiencia, pensaba dejárselo todo a la Hyuga que no era Hyuga. Hasta sus shurikens de diseño. Tal vez un día le entraba el impulso homicida hacia el molesto Piedra En El Zapato y las usaba. Kon no podría darlas un uso mejor el mismo.

—¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito y voy a ser Hokage! —Declaró con entusiasmo, lanzando una sonrisa radiante a su estupefacto público y manteniendo una pose ridícula, como para dar más gravedad al asunto. Por qué a Kon le había tocado la clase con todos los niños problemáticos, no lo sabía. Pero estaba empezando a sospechar la influencia de una maldición. Nadie podía tener tan mala suerte en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando la clase estalló en risas, burlas, bufidos y toda clase de reacciones espontaneas como si su magnánimo sensei no estuviera entre ellos Innuzuka Kon se dio cuenta de quien acababa de llegar. Era La Gota Que Colmó El Vaso.

(Esto de los apodos era más divertido de lo que pensaba. )

Y, tal como indicaba su nombre, el vaso se colmó y Kon-sensei explotó

—¡SILENCIO PANDA DE IMBECILES! ¡SENTAOS EN VUESTROS SITIOS EN ESTE INSTANTE Y NO OS MOVAIS NI UN PELO! —Comenzó a gritar con furia— Ah, tú no, Hyuga, tú lo estaba haciendo muy bi-HATAKE COMO NO ABRAS TU LIBRO EN ESTE MOMENTO KAMI TE SALVE PORQUE VOY A-ME DA LO MISMO QUE YA TE LO SEPAS TODO, ¡SIT!

—Ya le he dicho que no soy un perro—Ese niño no tenía ningún derecho a sonar como un padre con siete hijos consolado el ultimo berrinche de su benjamín. _Ninguno_.

—¡NIÑO DEL DEMONIO, FUERA DE CLASE!

Y pensar que Kon se había esforzado tanto por mantener la calma. Oh, bueno.


	4. El Trabajo en grupo es desquiciante

**Antes de todo, gracias. (Y lo siento por subir dos veces el capitulo 3. Ups, fallo mío)**

 **En serio. Vuestros reviews son tan lindos que mi corazón palpita como una patata frita. Sobre todo Funimis, wichipown, y TsukiShiro22 –sois muy dulces, un verdadero encanto. Y sí, mi estilo ha cambiado mucho de entones a ahora (Aun no puedo re-leer ciertos capítulos de un pequeño cambio sin tener el impulso de borrarlo, como esa _horrible_ pelea entre Kakashi y Gai. O las escenas de luchas en general. Menudo desastre) Y adoro que es guste mi historia. La verdad es que hay demasiado cítrico en fanfiction y no es que me queje, no hay nada más satisfactorio que un lemon tras un amor muuuy lento, pero cuando solo son historias platónicas, complejas con política y intrigas y romance, bueno, eso es espectacular si esta bien hecho.**

 **Os dejo de aburrid, disfrutad con la actualización ;))**

* * *

A pesar de su apariencia ordinaria (Si uno no era conocedor del Comportamiento Típico Uchiha, por supuesto) Uchiha Obito era todo menos un niño normal.

Un completo desconocido, supongamos que civil, lo confirmaría con una sonrisa fácil. Tal vez frunciera levemente el ceño y se quejara de la falta de decencia en la juventud de hoy en día. Refunfuñaría un rato sobre la desgana y mala educación de la nueva generación para después recalcar con algo de insistencia que debería haber más chicos como ese tal Ubito, tras lo que se quedarían tranquilos, como quitándose un peso de encima. Se olvidarían del encuentro casi inmediatamente después, perdido entre la monotonía de sus vidas.

Un ninja, aún más anónimo pero mucho más informado, ladearía sutilmente la cabeza de manera similar a un animal confuso. Puede que incluso parpadearía una vez, descolocado ante un fenómeno sin explicación aparente. Cómo podía existir un Uchiha tan alegre, tan servicial y respetuoso con sus mayores era algo que escapaba su comprensión. (Lo cual no quería decir que todos los Uchiha fueran unos huraños antisociales, simplemente…uno tenía que pillar el truco para tratar con ellos, como en el resto de los grandes clanes. Aquellos con poder podían permitirse un par de excentricidades y muchas veces se consentían demasiado) Sin embargo, tras estudiarlo en silencio unos minutos (O segundos, según el nivel del ninja en cuestión) no podría evitar desinflarse ligeramente con desilusión. Sus dotes ninjas, nada más que por pertenecer a su clan y ser poseedor de un doujutsu tan aventajado, eran decepcionantes. Un taijutsu mediocre era su mayor ventaja. Patético para un Uchiha

Sin embargo, cuando los miembros del clan Uchiha miraban a Uchiha Obito, lo hacían con cierta cautela en la mirada. Había algo que no encajaba con el chico. Para empezar, su madre, Midori, no fue una Uchiha habitual. Fue una de las kunoichis más brillantes en genjutsu que haya producido jamás la Aldea, nadie podía negarlo, pero sus excentricidades también sobrepasaban la norma. Se podría decir que el carácter de Midori era…especial. Apenas era capaz de mantener una conversación; vivía medio absorta en su propio mundo. Trabajar en equipo con ella era un imposible para muchos ninjas. Si un Yamanaka o incluso un ninja médico la hubiera examinado, sin duda habría en su diagnóstico al menos una mención de autismo. No obstante, el clan Uchiha era orgulloso y se negaba a mostrar debilidad, mucho menos pedir ayuda a otros clanes. Algo como una enfermedad mental era inaudito entre sus filas. No la rechazaron porque su sharingan era admirable y sus habilidades temidas, pero cuando volvió tras una misión de largo plazo y al poco tiempo se hizo evidente que estaba embarazada…Estalló el caos. Comenzaron las preguntas, las acusaciones, las reacciones violentas de Midori, las amenazas. Fue un asunto tan grave que el líder del clan tuvo que intervenir personalmente, cerrando el asunto por miedo a perder a miembros del clan por un conflicto interno en un momento de guerra. Tal vez, si la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja no estuviera en ese clímax, con la victoria o la derrota más cercas que nunca, no habría sido así. No obstante, ni el clan ni Konoha podían prescindir de efectivos, mucho menos por un bastardo sin reclamar.

La Segunda Gran Guerra pasó con la victoria de su Aldea. El asunto, ahora un bebé recién nacido y ruidoso, se aplazó indefinidamente. El niño, insistentemente llamado Obito por su madre, pese al cierto aspecto ominoso del nombre, nació sano y robusto. Y casi como si fuera una premonición, tras el nacimiento de Obito vino el óbito de su madre. La identidad del padre jamás se supo.

Finalmente estaba su aspecto. Midori no era un miembro de la rama principal, perteneciendo a una rama bastante remota del tronco familiar cuyas posibilidades de activar el sharingan eran minimas, pese a su excelente maestría con el kekkai genkai. Tenía sangre mezclada con otros ninjas de Konoha y se notaba. Con el pelo que no llegaba a negro, pese a ser oscuro, y el rostro más similar a las caras redondeadas de un Uzumaki que a las afiladas y nobles facciones propias de los Uchiha, su sangre externa era más que evidente para el clan. Obito, por el contrario, tenía los ojos de un negro intenso, almendrados y grandes, con pómulos altos que, una vez que la grasa infantil desapareciera, le darían un aspecto noble. Su pelo era de ese negro azulado que sólo poseía la familia principal, no del castaño oscuro de su madre. Su mandíbula era más ancha de lo típico, cierto, y sus labios tal vez más gruesos, pero su cara tenía esa misma forma ovalada, ligeramente alargada, y su nariz era recta y fina.

Físicamente, se parecía más a Uchiha Mikoto, la heredera del clan, que a su propia madre.

(El padre tenía que haber sido un Uchiha. No había otra explicación posible. Excepto que no podía ser un Uchiha porque Midori _jamás_ había mostrado interés en el sexo opuesto (o por el sexo, punto final.) y una violación implicaba un ninja _enemigo,_ ningún Uchiha cruzaría esa línea. No con el peligro de pasar su kekkai genkai al enemigo por un efímero momento de placer, no cuando un Uchiha sólo se enamoraba una vez, no con una de las _suyas._ Había algo raro en la existencia de Uchiha Obito y, desgraciadamente, su clan no era de los que se olvidaban de esa clase de detalles con facilidad.)

Finalmente, su talento. O falta de.

Obito, pese a tener más motivos de nadie para esforzarse, para destacar, no llegaba a las expectativas del clan. Expectativas que debía sobrepasar si quería que el clan tomara nota del huérfano medio abandonado y se compadeciera con una oportuna adopción, dandole su potencial un valor que su nacimiento le había negado. Era un niño alegre, emocional, con sueños grandes y los ojos tan abiertos que el polvo del mundo estaba constantemente metiéndose en ellos. Torpe y ruidoso, infantil y sensible. Era palabras al viento y voluntad sin progreso. Un niño ordinario, incluso ligeramente civil en su comportamiento, que debería centrarse más en entrenar y menos en ayudar a abuelitas a cruzar la calle.

En el mundo ninja no había lugar para la bondad.

(Obito Uchiha era el niño con el corazón más grande de toda la Aldea. No obstante, Konoha no era una Aldea común, era una Aldea _Ninja._ El problema con los corazones grandes era que tendían a sangrar ellos mismos en vez de herir otros. En un shinobi, eso una carta de suicidio. El clan Uchiha no tenía tiempo para alguien así- sobre todo por lo fácil que era perder a alguien de esa disposición. Casi tan fácil como amarlo)

(El clan Uchiha no amaba a la ligera. Era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Y aun sabiéndolo, en cada generación, siempre aparecía el incauto que se negaba a sí mismo el sentido común de la práctica y lo hacía. Luego sólo le esperaba una carrera entre la demencia y la muerte, una moneda al aire para saber cuál le alcanzaría primero. Si un Uchiha amaba con total libertad, siempre acababa en tragedia)

Por lo que el clan mantenía una distancia prudente. Obito, exceptuando las amables ancianas a cargo de los niños Uchiha, creció solo. Algunos podrían decir que desatendido, incluso abusado emocionalmente. No obstante, los Uchiha no dejaban a sus huérfanos pasar hambre, ni frío, ni les abandonaba en la calle. En un mundo como el suyo, no se podía pedir más.

Sin embargo, el joven Uchiha Obito era completamente ignorante de la especulación que parecía seguirle como una segunda sombra, por no decir que tenía otros asuntos con los que ocuparse. Por ejemplo, la amable niña que le prestó sus apuntes tan desinteresadamente. Nohara Rin era su nombre –Obito jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Era- era _buena_ , no sabría cómo describirla con exactitud pero…le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, sin burlarse de él.

Le había mirado con una sonrisa amable en esos grandes ojos marrones que a Obito se le hacían tan cálidos comparados con los fríos y oscuros a los que estaba acostumbrado. Esos que siempre le examinaban como si se tratara de una fruta que se va a comprar en el mercado. Como si pudiera estar podrido por dentro u ocultara un gusano, igual que una manzana pocha. Pero no Rin. Ella le había tratado con bondad. Por alguna razón, cuando le sonrió Obito no se sintió como Obito el llorica o Obito el fracasado de su clan, sino como todo un Uchiha. Fuerte, capaz, admirado y respetado. Como el resto. Quería ser su amigo.

Obito caminaba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos por las calles de Konoha. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba ni de cuando había salido de su distrito. Sin embargo, estaba muy ocupado. No sabía cómo se podía hacer para hacer un amigo o, mejor aún, un mejor amigo. ¿Había algún paso de por medio que desconocía? Obito pensaba que con hablar frecuentemente se formaría algún vínculo pero no estaba muy seguro. Había visto a amigos que se burlaban entre ellos pero cuando alguien se burlaba de él Obito no creía que fueran sus amigos. Además, él jamás querría burlarse de Rin. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta del altercado que sucedía frente a él hasta que chocó contra él. Literalmente.

—¡Pero mira quien ha venido! —Se oyó una voz con un tono tristemente familiar. Obito contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. Él iba a ser Hokage, no podía ser un cobarde.—¡Si es el otro fracasado!

—¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan! —Se burló otra voz en el mismo tono. Ese irritante tono de superioridad, que exponía tus debilidades al mundo con una risa socarrona que siempre encontraba eco a su alrededor. El chico, unos cuantos años mayor y con el protector en la frente que mostraba para quien quisiera verlo su rango, soltó una risa ruidosa que llegó a sus oídos como el chirrido que a veces hacían las tizas de Kon-sensei en la pizarra. Fue entonces cuando Obito se fijó en la pequeña figura en el suelo. Era una niña

—¡Es cierto, míralos! —Repitió el primero como un disco rayado. Se rieron más fuerte. La niña levantó la vista para mirarle de reojo, estaba llorando. Obito la reconocía. Era esa niña super callada y solitaria que solía estar con el insoportable sabelotodo de su clase. La de los ojos blancos de pez.

—¡Eh, déjanos en paz! —Declaró, levantando la barbilla e ignorando la insistente vocecilla que le gritaba a la oreja que saliera pitando de allí. Qué podía decir, demasiados encuentros con sus insoportables primos y Obito cogió la costumbre como quien coge un kunai nuevo del suelo. Si su sentido común le decía algo, automáticamente se decidía por lo contrario.

— _Oooh_ —Exclamaron al unísono, como si Obito hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que habían escuchado nunca. —¿Y si no lo hacemos? —Se burló uno con una mueca condescendiente. Obito ya se encargaría de borrarsela de la cara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarnos? —Se burló el otro con toda la chulería que era capaz. Hinata estaba asustada. Asustada y avergonzada- esa clase de cosas jamás les pasaban a los Hyuga. Los Hyuga eran fuertes y la gente no se metía con ellos. Pero, ¿a ella? A ella parecía no dejar de pasarla. Estaba empezando a creer que no era Hyuga del todo y se habían equivocado de bebé en el hospital. Kakashi-kun la contó que era lo más probable (Luego la dijo que tenía el Byakugan así que no era verdad y _los ninjas no lloran. Así que para._ ) y solía tener razón. Su Chichi-ue no estaría nada contento cuando se diera cuenta.

—¿Acaso no sabéis quién soy? — Se rió el tardón de la clase. Hinata estaba estupefacta. Conocía a Obito de clase, era difícil no notarle. Siempre tenía una ocurrencia disparatada en la punta de la legua, Hinata pensaba que era el chico más gracioso que había conocido nunca. Aun así, no era muy fuerte. Más bien…torpe, casi como ella. — ¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito y voy a ser Hokage!

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que hacía una de sus declaraciones con convicción en la voz y lágrimas de humillación en los ojos. Uno tenía que admirar esa clase de determinación. Aunque esa confianza fuera completamente falsa

—¿Tú, Hokage? — Se rieron cruelmente. Hinata se encogió en si misma. Reírse no debería sonar así, pensó ligeramente asustada, debería ser un sonido agradable.

—¿¡De quien os pensáis que os reís, idiotas!? —Declaró, fuego en la mirada. Entonces fue el momento clave, ese que se quedaría grabado en la memoria de Hyuga como uno de esos gestos de valentía que uno sólo vislumbraba un par de veces en su vida. Con un grito de guerra, Obito, dos cabezas por debajo de las de sus contrincantes, se lanzó al ataque.

(Le dieron una paliza brutal, que también tardaría en olvidar. Pero detalles)

Hinata decidió en ese mismo instante, viendo al payaso de clase luchar por lo imposible, que había encontrado a su modelo a seguir.

* * *

Kon no estaba teniendo un buen día. Más bien todo lo contrario. Llevaba estresándose durante semanas, rezando para que no llegara nunca. Pero el mundo era cruel y Dios un Cabrón así que ahí estaba Kon, nada preparado para hacerle frente a ese tan poco esperado, tan desagradable día.

Hoy, según el mediocre calendario que se había obligado a sí mismo a hacer no fuera a ser que Piedra En El Zapato se volviera Rocas En La Mochila (Los niños, incluso los ancianos que se hacían pasar por niños, podían ser insoportablemente pesados) era cuando tocaba el final de la Guerra de los Clanes y la Fundación de Konoha.

Sí, Kon era perfectamente consciente que como aldeano, era el evento más importante que había estudiado. No obstante, por alguna razón para nada relacionada con tendencias a la procrastinación o preferencias a otras actividades menos mortalmente aburridas, Kon jamás se lo había aprendido bien. Desde luego que sabía que Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama fundaron la aldea, pero el año ya era pedir un poco mucho y ni empecemos con el mes. Y conocía a la perfección los tres primeros principios en los que se basó Konoha pero por favor que no le preguntaran por los acuerdos de los clanes.

Esos acuerdos eran obras del mismísimo demonio. Hasta los Uchiha admitían sin vergüenza alguna haber usado el sharingan para memorizar la mayoría.

Sin embargo, por suerte (Lo que era por una vez en su vida, suerte para Kon y no para el resto del mundo) y por escuchar una conversación que no le incumbía (Uno no podía llamarse a si mismo ninja y pasar por algo algún cotilleo jugoso, después de todo. La información era la clave para la vida shinobi. Sobre todo si había algún tórrido evento involucrado. Como en ese día, en el que Kon se enteró de que la esposa del frutero por fin descubrió la aventura de su marido con la hija del carnicero, que pensaba que no estaba casado –ugh, _civiles_ \- y se habían aliado para dejarle en ridículo. Todo bajo la astuta maniobra del carnicero que, para ser un civil, era de armas tomar. El frutero, por su parte, había sido ingresado en el hospital con una puñalada en un lugar muy delicado gracias al extra afilado cuchillo del negocio.) había encontrado una solución para su problema: el trabajo en equipo. Esa era la clave.

(O, como le gustaba a él llamarlo, delegarle tu trabajo sucio a otros. Como el carnicero. No movió ni un dedo, pero el desagradecido que tocó a su hija estaba muy bien castrado. Kon tenía que admirar esa clase de manipulación.)

—Buenos días clase—Kon entró a su aula de muy buen humor. Que Gota Que Colmó El Vaso no estuviera en su sitio, _de nuevo_ , no iba a escarmentarle. No señor, no ese magnifico, maléfico día. —Hoy tenemos un montón de cosas planeadas. ¿No es estupendo?

—Los estimulantes son ilegales en Konoha— Kakashi no estaba impresionado con su nueva actitud, más bien sospechoso. No podía ser natural. Kon contuvo un tic facial. Por supuesto, _por supue_ sto que Kakashi tenía que acusarle de otra cosa ilegal. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la investigación de la pederastia.

Creedle, cuando los Uchiha creen que hay un pederasta dando clase a sus hijos no existía medida de seguridad demasiado extrema o investigación demasiado invasiva. Tampoco existía la privacidad.

(Por no decir que los Uchihas tenían as lenguas más mordaces del mercado, sólo superados por los Hyuga. Su autoestima quedó tan baja que pasó semanas tropezándose con ella)

—¡Mira tú por donde, un voluntario! —Llegados a ese punto de su carrera Kon pensaba que era todo un triunfo que su sonrisa fuera un 45% de anticipación al sufrimiento ajeno, un 20% de falsedad similar a un papel bomba recreado por una mano infantil con una pintura de cera y un 35% de genuino alivio.

—Los alucinógenos también—Kakashi alzó una ceja, poco impresionado. Los niños de cinco años no deberían sonar nunca así. Era exagerado y antinatural. Si no era un viejo atrapado en ese niño de cinco años, estaba poseído por el mismísimo _Jashin_ , Kon estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres un compañero para el proyecto que te has ofrecido a hacer? — Vale, ahora era una sonrisa 100% forzada. Pero Hatake era Piedra En El Zapato por algo. Muchos, muy desagradables, completamente justificados, algos. —¡Pero por supuesto! Como todos sabemos el trabajo en equipo es uno de tus puntos fuertes.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Como había deducido su sensei, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir cualquier debilidad. Kon muy conscientemente retuvo el grito triunfal que quería escapar de su pecho. Había ganado esa ronda. Dios, sentía que podía tocar el cie-

—¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Mi zapato derecho se desabrochó en medio de la calle y tuve que luchar contra un panda salvaje para recuperarlo!

Y….vuelta a la normalidad. Maldita Gota Que Colmó El Vaso. Sus excusas eran tan malas que hasta perdían el sentido. ¡No había osos panda en Konoha, mucho menos osos panda con afinidad a zapatos! ¡Y las sandalias ninja estándar ni siquiera tenían cordones!

(Kon se preguntaba si había algo que no veía. Un reto juvenil, una apuesta, algo que explicara la falta de coherencia que rodeaba a Gota Que Colmó El Vaso. Sospechaba que simplemente era un idiota. No sería algo malo sino fuera porque Kon era el responsable de dicho idiota)

—Sensei no debería proporcionar drogas a sus alumnos. —Reclacó Kakashi, en medio de su cruzada personal de librar la Academia de inutiles. Como ese par de idiotas ruidosos —Es motivo de suspensión.

¿Por qué se había metido a profesor? ¿¡Por qué!? Kon solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en su vida, algo de respeto de vez en cuando, algún que otro cachorrito, tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Kon no creía pedir mucho. No se merecía a ese par de futuros delincuent- ojalá tuvieran un mal prospecto de futuro pero ni siquiera le dejaban esa diminuta venganza. Tenían un futuro brillante por delante. ¿Un prodigio y un Uchiha? Kon se apostaría la mano derecha que les tocaba un ninja famoso como jounin sensei. El mundo era injusto con Inuzuka Kon

—¿Hinata? ¿También llegas tarde? —Preguntó Kon-sensei saliendo de sus cavilaciones

—¿Hinata? ¿Así te llamas eh? — Obito se rasco la nuca riéndose nerviosamente— Y pensar que te estado llamando en mi cabeza ojos de pez todo este tiempo —Se rió benignamente. Desafortunadamente, no sonó nada benigno.

—…— Hinata miró al suelo, con ojos vidriosos y mejillas rojas. Kakashi lo calificó como su cara estándar, era demasiado frecuente como para no serlo. Inmediatamente después se preguntó que narices hacía calificando las expresiones faciales de la roba-papás con mejillas de ardilla.

(No tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, pero seguiría investigando)

—¡Hasta el perdedor sabe lo fea que eres! —Se rió una chica desde los asientos de la clase. Kakashi la conocía, era la Idiota Generica nº 9, también conocida como Takaeda Sumi. Civil, débil, sin aparentes prospectos de futuro. Un año más y se daría cuenta que la glamurosa vida ninja no valía la pena con unas uñas tan mal cuidadas y se marcharía.

Kakashi esperaba ese día con ansias. Sus 'kya, kya' le dejaban los oídos pitando minutos después de que se acabara.

—¡Oi, eso no es cierto! — Intentó refutar Obito pero era demasiado tarde. Las risas ya habían empezado. Con la cabeza más gacha que Kakashi había visto nunca, Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia su sitio de siempre, a su lado. Deseaba que le pusiera un poco de animo, había visto a caracoles avanzar más rápido.

(Hatake jamás se lo confesaría a nadie nunca, mucho menos a Hinata, pero cada vez que alguien que no fuera ella se sentaba a su lado les lanzaba una mirada tan intensa que se cambiaban de sitio casi inmediatamente. Esa silla a su lado le estaba causando una ligera ansiedad.

Era una cuestión de orden, de costumbre, nada más. A Kakashi simplemente le gustaba estar en control de la situación, como un buen ninja)

Cuando se sentó finalmente, lo hizo como si fuera un patético gato atrapado en la lluvia. Kakashi miró el panorama. El resto de alumnos, los muy idiotas, seguían divirtiéndose a costa de la chica mientras Obito había pasado de defenderla a renegar que le gustara con mejillas rojas. Kakashi no entendía a otras personas. ¿Cómo le iba a gustar si no sabía su nombre y estaba obsesionado con Nohara Rin o Kunoichi Mediocre nº4? Raritos.

—¡Silencio! — Interrumpió Kon, ligeramente enfadado. — He dicho, ¡silencio! — Volvió a gritar, esta vez dejando algo de instinto asesino colarse en su voz. Era sorprendentemente efectivo. Hasta Hatake corrigió su postura hasta la perfección y desvió la mirada. Uchiha, irónicamente cabizbajo y con mejillas ardiendo, se apresuró hasta su sitio. Kon mantuvo el asalto unos segundos más, no por intimidar a sus alumnos, sino para recuperar algo de calma. Aún no había funcionado. —Bien. Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido— Sensei atravesó con la mirada al responsable. Obito se encogió ligeramente en su asiento, incomodo con el aspecto público de la reprimenda. —Kakashi-tan se ha ofrecido amablemente como voluntario para un nuevo proyecto. ¿No es emocionante, mocosos? —Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Kon no llevaba tan bien como pensaba lo del control emocional. O puede que simplemente fuera tan intolerante a Piedra En El Zapato que su mera mención hacia trizas sus esfuerzos. — ¡Incluso le he encontrado unos compañeros ideales para ello! —Sonrió con tanta fuerza que pensó que sus mejillas iban a atascarse en esa postura. —La entrega es el viernes. —Explicó con la misma sonrisa que causaba escalofríos en la espalda de sus alumnos mientras dejaba papeles en las mesas de Kakashi, Hinata y Obito —¡La presentación será pública!

Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar discretamente, Obito dejó caer su cara contra su mesa y Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, juzgando su situación. Mando una mirada asesina al incompetente de su sensei. Eso no iba a quedar así, se prometió.

Kon simplemente disfrutó el momento. Acababa de descubrir el motivo por el cual los ninjas se decidían por la enseñanza.

Era sorprendentemente válido.

* * *

Kakashi miró indolentemente su nuevo trabajo y a su desafortunada compañera. (En el otro, tarde como siempre, no quería ni pensar) No sabría decir cuál le desagradaba más. Uno, completamente inútil para su educación, poco más que una vanagloriada pérdida de tiempo asignada por un paquete al que no podían recolocar en otro departamento lo suficientemente rápido y su patético intento de evadir sus responsabilidades. La otra, una roba-papás con un extraño poder ocular incapaz siquiera de hablar correctamente que poseía tanta vulnerabilidad en su persona que Kakashi quería donarla al cuerpo civil de Konoha y acabar con esa pantomima de ser ninja. Ja. ¿Alguien como ella? Se sorprendería si llegase a aprobar la Academia, mucho menos ser un gennin. La miró de reojo disimuladamente

Estaba inquietantemente tranquila, casi serena. Kakashi, habituado a su nerviosismo, lo encontraba infinitamente sospechoso. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y su mirada en vez de permanecer en sus pies vagaba distraídamente por la habitación. Seguramente tenía un plan para apropiarse del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha para que la entrenar y dejar de ser una debilucha. Kakashi no aprobaba de ese plan, principalmente porque compartir era de perdedores.

Luego miró el reloj y se movió ligeramente impaciente. Inexplicablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de color. Kakashi se relajó al verlo. Volvía a sus manierismos extraños. Contuvo su propio impulso de mirar al reloj. Sabía lo que significaba. Lo había sabido desde hace 45 minutos.

Estúpido Uchiha.

—Deberíamos empezar sin él —Declaró por enésima vez Kakashi. Aún no sabía porque no había comenzado él solo el trabajo pero no se iba a quejar. (Mentira. Su papá le había dejado muy en claro que ese trabajo solo era un calentamiento inteligentemente camuflado –Kakashi estaba seguro que si conociera a Kon-sensei cambiaría de opinión- para el trabajo en equipo de su futuro equipo genin. Kakashi tenía un ligero defecto, era perfeccionista. No iba a estar satisfecho con el trabajo al menos que lo hicieran los tres. O dos. Podía trabajar con dos. A veces el trabajo el equipo consistía en dejar atrás a tu compañero para evitar tu muerte por su incompetencia extrema.) Hinata negó con la cabeza. Kakashi no sabía si suspirar o romper algo.

Como un ninja debe estar siempre en control de sus emociones y no había mayor traidor que el lenguaje corporal, no lo hizo. Pero quería. Le hubiera liberado de todo el estrés.

(Y si, pese a su temprana edad, podía tener estrés. Casi podía oír a Sakumo reír, _no es gracioso papá, es trágico_ , aclararía con toda la solemnidad de quien maneja un asunto de gravedad. El adulto solo reiría con más fuerza)

—¿Tenéis hambre? —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos a la normalmente intimidante figura de su padre. Con su delantal rosa, las manoplas del horno y una bandeja llena de galletas recién hechas cualquiera reconocería al famosos Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Se sintió desfallecer lánguidamente. Ahí iban los restos de su reputación.

—Quítate el delantal—Ordenó Kakashi inexpresivamente —Pareces un idiota, papá —Juzgó sin pena alguna. Hinata abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Desde luego, jamás había conocido a alguien tan desconsiderado. No te dirigías a tu Chichi-ue de esa manera. Nunca.

Mucho menos cuando tenía detalles tan lindos como lo hacía Hatake Sakumo. Menudo maleducado.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Ese es mi pequeño Kashi-tan, siempre tan bromista! — Le quitó importancia Sakumo, dejando las galletas en la mesa —¿Qué tal vais, eh?

—No hemos podido empezar todavía. —Kakashi miró mal a Hinata, culpándola enteramente por su falta de progreso

—O-obito-kun todavía no ha llegado —Se disculpó en la voz más baja que Sakumo había oído nunca. Cómo su querido y soberbio alumno había acabado con una hija tan tímida, no lo sabía. No podía, sin embargo, negar que era adorable.

—¡Veo que estáis muy comprometidos en el trabajo en equipo! —Exclamó, guiñando un ojo a su audiencia de forma juguetona. Hinata ocultó una risa tras su mano. Pese a lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser, Kakashi tenía mucha suerte de tener un padre tan divertido.

—El trabajo en equipo está sobrevalorado. Vamos a empezar ya— Sentenció Kakashi, abriendo uno de los pergaminos. No había cambiado bruscamente de tema por la interacción entre su padre y Hinata. En absoluto, los celos eran para los niños pequeños y Kakashi era un ninja. —Yo me encargo del clan Senju. Tu del Uchiha. Si llega el llorica, hacedlo juntos.

—¡Pe…pero Obito-kun aún no-!

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Con un jovial "ya voy" Sakumo salió del pequeño salón donde se habían reunido los tres estudiantes. Llegó poco después, con un Uchiha sonrojado y jadeando como acompañante

—¡O-obito-kun, llegaste! —Hinata sonrió dulcemente. Luego se sonrojó exageradamente. Kakashi no sabía que la gente se podía poner de ese color fuera de la asfixia. (Había un motivo por el cual las misiones de canguro en la casa Hatake habían pasado de clase D a C, después de todo. Ese motivo era Kakashi) Mira que era rara esa Hyuga. Se encendía sin motivo aparente como una lámpara.

—Tarde, como siempre —Añadió con cara de pocos amigos. Lanzó una mirada decepcionada en su dirección, manteniendo el contacto visual por unos instantes.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó en una torpe reverencia —Me perdí en el distrito rojo porque una adivina me advirtió que girara siempre hacia la izquierda los miércoles o sufriría grandes desgracias y luego una mujer muy amable con labios rojos me dijo que debía ser cuidadoso en el amor porque-

—Hoy es martes —Interrumpió Kakashi. —Y me dan igual tus excusas. Redacta la historia de los Uchiha con Hinata. —Dando su tarea como líder (indiscutible) como finalizada, Kakashi empezó a escribir.

—¿A-amor? —Fue la elocuente respuesta de Hyuga. Kakashi quería saber a qué dios molestó tanto en una vida anterior para que le condenara con semejante par de idiotas. Jashin, probablemente.

—¡Tu no me mandas! —Protestó Obito sacando la lengua. Kakashi miró a sus compañeros con lo que parecían ser piedras aplastando su estomago. Terminar el trabajo iba a costar más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

—No, no. Es Majara, no Madara. —Kakashi pasó página, concentrándose en el libro que estaba leyendo. Desde luego, el mokuton de Senju Hashirama era un kekkai genkai genial. Era tan increíble que necesitaba toda su atención. Deliberadamente, no se giró hacia sus compañeros que 'discutían' sobre su parte del trabajo

(Por qué estaba condenado a convivir con tanta estupidez, nunca lo sabrá. Debió haber sido una pésima persona en una vida pasada)

—P-pero—El distintivo timbre de Hinata llegó a sus oídos. Testarudo, Kakashi apuntó un par de datos relevantes en su hoja de apuntes. No tenía tiempo para memeces, su trabajo no se iba a escribir solo.

—¡Cómo no voy a saber el nombre de mi propio antepasado! — _Ignora al idiota Kakashi_ , se ordenó con firmeza. Con cuidada caligrafía, repitió el dicho más famoso del clan Senju, subrayándolo— Es Uchiha Majara. Pregúntale a cualquiera— El clan de las mil habilidades, un buen lema donde los haya. A Kakashi le parecía sumamente interesante, esa sobre-especificación que les permitía crear maestros de las artes ninjas. Tal vez cuando fuera adulto hiciera lo mismo

—L-los libros dicen….— Por supuesto, luego estaba Senju Tobirama.

—¿Libros? Bah, eso sólo son pérdidas de tiempo. — _Senju Tobirama, el futuro Nidaime Hokage,_ redactó, esforzándose por ignorar el alarmante número de estupideces a su alrededor, _era destacado por su manejo del elemento agua, su excelente fuinjutsu y sus numerosos jutsus originales_ —Mi prima Mikoto siempre dice que los textos solo son las armas secretas de la aldea para amasar nuestro cerebro

Kakashi rompió el pincel con el que estaba escribiendo. 'Accidentalmente'

—…¿A-amasar? —Respirando hondamente dejó el trozo que tenía en la mano en su sitio. Volvió a inhalar, buscando algo de paciencia en su escaso repertorio. No la encontró. Exhaló.

—Me voy a otro sitio. —Cortó la conversación, si se podía calificar así, empezando a acumular pergaminos en sus brazos— Sois molestos y estupidos. —Les aclaró con ojos serios. Les lanzó una mirada que dejó en claro lo que pensaba de ellos. Ambos niños se encogieron en su asiento tras recibir tanto desprecio. —Cuando acabéis con vuestra parte, venid a buscarme. —Declaró justo antes de levantarse. Con pasos mesurados Kakashi salió de la habitación.

Obito e Hinata intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. O bueno, considerando que Hinata se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados, dio un pequeño salto, soltó un aún más pequeño 'eep' y lo dio todo por fusionarse con su silla inmediatamente después, lo intentaron.

(Obito se preguntó –internamente, en un momento de excepcional consideración- por qué siempre le tocaban los raros)

* * *

Sakumo Hatake ojeó la figura de su hijo diligentemente haciendo los deberes en el pasillo. Su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. A veces Kakashi era exasperante. Adorablemente exasperante. Cómo se las arreglaba para serlo, no sabría decirlo, probablemente tenía algo que ver con que era su hijo y le leía como un libro. Un libro que, en esos momentos, trataba sobre la frustración.

—Hijo, ¿te he dicho ya lo mucho que te quiero? —Kakashi no despegó la cara de sus pergaminos pero si que comenzó a escribir con más fervor. El pincel se movía furiosamente en su mano. Sus orejas estaban rojas. Sakumo hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no reírse de él.

—Pues yo a ti no —Respondió tras su bufanda. Era el tono más infantil que había usado en bastante tiempo. Sakumo suavizó sus facciones, así que algo pasaba. Echando un vistazo para no aplastar ninguna de las caóticas notas de su hijo, Sakumo se sentó a su lado. Kakashi se relajó contra el costado de su padre, encontrando confort en su calidez —Eres un mentiroso —Acusó en el mismo tono

—¿Oh? —Indagó sutilmente. Su hijo a veces era demasiado parecido a un erizo. Si te acercabas muy rápido, solo encontrabas espinas. Como para contradecirle, una tendencia demasiado alarmante cuando se trataba del pequeño Kakashi, su hijo eligió continuar su trabajo antes que hablar con su padre. Sakumo suspiró interiormente. Ser padre y shinobi era complicado. — ¿Es por eso que estás aquí afuera y no con tus amigos?

—No son mis amigos —Refunfuñó Kakashi tras un momento completamente inmóvil. Cariñosamente Sakumo le removió el pelo.

—Tus compañeros entonces —Concedió Sakumo, disfrutando la manera en la que Kakashi subconscientemente apretaba la cabeza contra su mano. Arisco podía parecer pero Kakashi era un cachorro en el corazón. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que los mimos. — Pensé que habías entendido la importancia del trabajo en equipo —Recalcó tras esperar una respuesta de Kakashi que no llegó. Kakashi bufó despectivamente. Sakumo masajeó con un poco más de fuerza el cuero cabelludo del menor—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No. —Kakashi no estaba haciendo un puchero. No lo hacía. Era demasiado mayor para pucheros y además, era un ninja. Los ninja no hacían pucheros, lo sabía todo el mundo. —Es estúpido —Recalcó luchando contra la necesidad de cruzarse de brazos defensivamente.

—No—Contradijo Sakumo—Es difícil —Kakashi pareció reflexionarlo. Frunció exageradamente el ceño, considerándolo.

—Pero son lentos y torpes— Se defendió débilmente. No porque no creyera que no tuviera razón, sino porque su padre no estaba de acuerdo y Hatake Sakumo lo sabía todo. —Ni siquiera se ponen de acuerdo en los nombres

—¿En los nombres? —Por lo que le habían contado a Sakumo, estaban estudiando los años finales de la era de los clanes y la fundación de Konoha. Los únicos nombres relevantes por esas fechas eran demasiado famosos como para ser confundidos. Eran leyendas en el mundo ninja, sus hazañas conocidas hasta en las otras Aldeas.

—Hinata y yo pensamos que era Uchiha Madara pero el tardón dice que es Uchiha Majara y es un Uchiha, así que sus fuentes son más fiables —Sakumo no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la diferencia en la que se refería a su amiguita. Aunque estuviera en negación sobre su amistad. Luego cayó en qué nombre habían confundido y con qué

—¿M-majara? —Gritó en su fuero interno, demasiado ninja como para mostrar su primera impresión. — ¿Uchiha Majara? —Inmediatamente, se mordió los labios con fuerza. Era poco aconsejable, teniendo en cuenta sus ligeramente afilados colmillos pero no veía otra opción. Era demasiado entretenido. El gran Uchiha Majara, que se volvió loco y traicionó a su aldea. Casi se podría decir que se volvió….majara. Se mordió la mejilla con más fuerza.

(Cabía la posibilidad que Sakumo tuviera una ligera debilidad por los juegos de palabras)

—Papá —Kakashi se giró a él, solemne y atento. Sakumo tragó algo de sangre —¿Cuál es el de verdad?

Un hombre maduro y respetable hubiera rectificado el error inmediatamente. Un padre responsable preocupado por la educación de sus hijos no habría dudado. Por otro lado, muy pocas veces en su vida Sakumo había oído un mote tan apropiado para una figura histórica y más escasas aun eran las oportunidades así en la vida. Además, tenía algo ligeramente malvado llamado sentido del humor alterando su juicio. Kakashi estaría enfadado y avergonzado cuando supiera la verdad, no le cabía la menor duda. No obstante, tampoco dudaba de la gloriosa presentación que iban a dar con semejante errata. Sakumo no era ningún santo como para pasar una oportunidad así.

—Es Majara —Con una sonrisa sentenció la dignidad de su pequeño —¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a su hijo Madara? —Se rió ruidosamente. Mejor que Kakashi malinterpretara que sospechara. Su hijo era demasiado bueno en ver tras la decepción como para no notar la mini reacción de Sakumo—Madara es un nombre de gato calico. —Criar a genios a veces era un trabajo muy duro.

—Tiene sentido —Murmuro Kakashi en total acuerdo. Madara significaba 'manchas' y pocos nombres eran más apropiados para una mascota. Si Sakumo no hubiera estado acostumbrado a controlar sus emociones desde tan temprana edad sus carcajadas podrían haber despertado a un muerto — Nadie quiere llamar a su hijo como un _gato_ —Arrugó la nariz con asco. El clan Hatake y Inuzuka tenían algunas cosas en común, como el odio a los felinos.

(Kakashi no tenía por qué saber que los Uchiha, por el contrario, les preferían.)

—Exacto —Sakumo le removió el pelo. — Ahora, ¿por qué no vas con tus ami-compañeros —Se corrigió a si mismo bajo la reprimenda no verbal de su hijo —y acabas el trabajo?

—Hmm— Kakashi no solía hacerse el remolón. Excepto en dos ocasiones: socializar y cualquier situación que le alejara de su padre. Sakumo no tenía por qué encontrar el detalle tan enternecedor como lo hacía. En su defensa, era un padre absolutamente enamorado con su hijo. Se le humedecían los ojos cada vez que recordaba sus pucheros.

—Si termináis pronto te prometo que entrenaremos juntos —Ofreció Sakumo alzando las cejas. El resultado fue inmediato. Kakashi tenía todos sus papeles en los brazos con una velocidad considerable. Sakumo no pudo evitar reír. Kakashi sólo le lanzó una mirada penetrante antes de desaparecer en el cuarto. No iba a dejar que su padre se escaquee de su promesa.

* * *

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era simplemente imposible, los libros no podían estar mal. Las erratas eran sucesos accidentales, no continuamente repetidas. Sin embargo, Obito parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Tan seguro estaba que a pesar de toda evidencia, Hinata estaba empezando a dudar.

—Tiene que ser Majara —Explicaba con vehemencia. Era divertido verle. Hablaba con todo el cuerpo, con ojos abiertos de para en par, cejas que enfatizaban determinadas palabras y manos en constantes aspavientos como para materializar lo dicho. —¡Como Uchiha, lo sé mejor que nadie!— Repitió por enésima vez. Si el argumento fuera algo más convincente y sus libros no tuvieran el sello de la bilbioteca privada Uchiha, Hinata no dudaría de sus palabras. Aún así, era tan testarudo, tan capaz de luchar contra el mundo entero por un detalle que Hinata no podía sino admirarle. Hinata juntó sus dedos indecisa.

—E-en todos los libros pone…es Madara —Susurró, habiendo repetido tanto la frase que su tartamudeo era despreciable. Obito, más animado que nunca, no tardó en negar fervientemente ese hecho

—¡Es una constipación! —Acusó dramáticamente. Hinata se encogió en si misma con la fuerza del dedo índice de Uchiha a centímetros de su nariz. Además, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba una 'constipación'. Obito era muy listo comparado con ella —Los libros quieren amasarnos para…¡para que no sepamos la verdad!

Hinata ladeó la cabeza confusa. Por un lado, creía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Por otro, no entendía lo de amasar en ese contexto. Que ella supiera, amasar sólo se usaba para cocinar, sobre todo dulces. Obito era muy inteligente como para saber todas esas nuevas interpretaciones.

—¿Pero…por qué? —Preguntó, más confundida que nunca.

—¡Por la constipación! —Exclamó Obito como si fuera evidente —Los Hyuga también son importartas, ¿no? —Hinata no supo que contestar. El vocabulario de Obito era demasiado avanzado para alguien como ella. —Seguramente Konoha no quiere que se la asobre con un villano como Majara y por eso le han cambiado el nombre

—Aah —Hinata asintió con estrellas en los ojos. Desde luego, Obito era brillante. Era muy afortunada de estar en un grupo con él

—Eres un idiota— Dijo Kakashi desde la puerta. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrándose esporádicamente, dándole un aspecto de desquiciado mental. —Ni siquiera sabes hablar

—¡Mentira! —Obito estaba ultrajado —Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque yo tengo la tazón —El tic se acentuó, acompañado por una vena hinchándose en la sien de Hatake.

—Hay tantas cosas más en lo que has dicho que no voy ni a corregirte—Escupió entre dientes apretados. Hinata nunca le había visto tan molesto —He cambiado de opinión —Declaró con fuego en la mirada —¡Lo voy a hacer pero solo porque me molesta más no hacerlo!

—¿De que estas hablando?—Lástima que Obito no siguiera su hilo de pensamiento. Para nada.

—No es constipación, es conspiración. —Kakashi levantó un dedo, con algo de su calma recuperada. Hinata lanzó una mirada aprensiva a los papeles tirados de cualquier manera a sus pies — No es amasarnos, es lavarnos es cerebro. ¡Y no es cierto! —Otro dedo que se unió al anterior. Hinata se mordió la mejilla, inquieta. Kakashi no solía ser descuidado, de verdad estaba enfadado —Importartas no existe, se dice importantes y asobre tampoco es una palabra querías decir asocie. El tazón es una taza grande, no como razón que es cuando estas en lo correcto. —Kakashi usó de nuevo su lenguaje no verbal para establecer lo poco impresionado que estaba con su compañero —Lerdo —Insultó indolente.

A Hinata se le resbaló una gota por su nuca. ¿Obito lo había dicho todo mal? Ella se lo había creído, qué vergüenza. Ojeó a Kakashi por el rabillo del ojo. Con un poco de suerte, no se había caído en lo estúpida que era. Kakashi la lanzó una mirada despectiva. Sí se había dado cuenta. Hinata se hundió ligeramente en su asiento, deprimida

—¿E-entonces es Madara? —Preguntó tímidamente, buscando una distracción. Kakashi, con sus inexpresivamente expresivos ojos grises, le dejó en claro que conocía sus intenciones, no había logrado su propósito y era patética por considerarlo. Hinata desvió la vista para evitar llorar. Kakashi era maleducado, rudo y desagradable. Inconscientemente, hinchó las mejillas con molestia. No quería ser más su amiga.

—No, es Majara —Dijo como si fuera algo evidente —Madara es nombre de mascota. —Estableció. Los tres niños asintieron en acuerdo, cementando la idea para toda su vida

* * *

Kon se disculpó con una tos y salió al pasillo. Se desplazó hasta la sala de profesores mediante una serie de complicados sunshin y sustituciones. Una vez allí, activó uno de los rudimentarios sellos de silencio y se sacó el puño de la boca. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza. Sus carcajadas resonaban en el cuarto tan ruidosamente que no parecían pertenecer a una sola persona. Tras un par de minutos, pasó la mano por su rostro, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto. Pero mira que cambiar uno de los nombres de los padres fundadores a eso, Kon no sabía si felicitarles o suspenderles.

La imagen del siempre serio Piedra En El Zapato respondiendo muy seguro de sí mismo a la justificada pregunta de Nohara Rin con mal disimulado desprecio y un 'Madara es nombre de gato calico' desató otra risotada. Estaba decidido. Les pondría una matrícula de honor.

(Por un instante Kon pensó en la consecuencia de dejar que su clase creyera, con más o menos certeza, que el verdadero nombre de Uchiha Madara era Majara. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro se prometió a si mismo seguir con la broma. Tampoco podía ser tan malo, el sujeto en cuestión llevaba décadas muerto, después de todo)

(Kon no tenía _ni idea_.)

* * *

 **Para todos los que pensáis que el pequeño detalle de Majara va a volver para morder a mis tres niños favoritos en el culo, no os equivocáis. Disfrutad con la espera muahahahaha.**

 **A todos mis lindos reviewers (¿Se dice así? ¿No? Bueno, me entendéis) muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. ¡Sois unos Tocinitos de Cielo, como Hinata! De verdad. Espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capi, ¡en los dos siguientes por fin avanzara el argumento! Intentare subir ambos antes de septiembre, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Gracias por leer, por seguir y por comentar. (Y si no habéis comentado, ¿por fa comentar? Me alegra el día y motiva como pocas otras cosas) Espero que disfrutéis de mi historia.**


	5. Si la clase no va al sensei

**Aqui llega el capitulo 5. Siento mucho la tardanza, entre las vacaciones, el regreso a la universidad, la falta de inspiración , mis otras hostorias etc, etc, etc, no he sido muy organizada, ne? Bueno, sin más dilacion, disfruten del capi**

 **(Pero antes de nada, Queen Moon Kaguya espero que hayas salido del hospital y estes ya sana, ¡cuidate mucho!)**

Umino Fumiko no era de esa la clase de ninjas demasiado involucrados en el clima político. Tampoco se la podría llamar idiota. Era plenamente consciente de lo estúpido que era la ignorancia en un mundo como el suyo. La cabezonería, en cambio, era una de sus cualidades más sobresalientes. La frecuencia con la que sus difuntos padres mencionaban su aparentemente amplio circulo de mulas menos testarudas que ella lo confirmaba. Cuando tomaba una decisión era una definitiva. Se había retirado de la vida activa, muchas gracias, y estaba muy bien en la inopia.

(Habría algún sabio que diría que la ignorancia voluntaria era el peor tipo de estupidez. Fumiko ignoraba a esas personas. Ante semejante panda de chimpancés deprimidos y chiflados hacer oídos sordos podría considerarse la mejor estrategia. Una estrategia que ponía en práctica con facilidad. Después de todo, a Fumiko le gustaba pensar que otra de sus grandes cualidades era su mente táctica)

Fumiko no quería saber nada de intrigas políticas, juegos de poder, traiciones en la corte o aventuras inesperadas- había tenido más que suficiente con ello tras su breve estancia en ANBU y si se enteraba de que había que asesinar a otra cortesana del daimio que en verdad era una espía del país del viento sería demasiado pronto. Además, estaban en paz. Umino Fumiko (Malditos sean sus padres por ponerle semejante nombre. Sobre todo por las otras dos Fumikos de su edad en Konoha. Luego estaba la aliteración. Era francamente ridículo) estaba feliz en su puesto en la Academia. A sus impresionantes 29 años, muy bien llevados en su humilde opinión, ya estaba muy mayor para ese mundillo.

Eso no equivalía a que estuviera feliz con su tranquilo puesto en la Academia, ni hablar yaco sus profesores colegas, más bien lo contrario. Les tenía una alergia severa, de esas que te sacaban los instintos asesinos y antes de darte cuenta ya habías lanzado tres kunais y tenías un tanto ligeramente ensangrentado en la mano. Estaban las alergias, la intolerancia extrema, la sed de sangre controlable y la absoluta necesidad de ver ciertas cabezas rodar por el suelo y luego estaba cómo se sentía hacia Ikemoshi Hantaro, su colega más veterano. En otras palabras, su jefe

Su jefe que se jubilaba.

La Academia ninja no era como otras instituciones, donde el director se elegía por sus calificaciones o cualidades excepcionales, no. (O el Hokage aparecía, lo nombraba y Dios salve a quien pida explicaciones de más o proteste en una dictadura militar porque nadie más era tan idiota como para hacerlo) Como toda institución llevada por personajes tan paranoicos como los ninjas, el verdadero funcionamiento de la Academia permanecía en secreto, sólo conocido por dos personas: el encargado y el sustituto. Dichas personas eran elegidas entre el escaso número de jounin en la Academia por experiencia. (Que sí, eran Chunnin en papel. Detalles) Cuanto más te pasabas en la Academia, más derecho tenías sobre ella. Por supuesto que con Hantaro retirándose de vuelta al trabajo de campo, el sustituto pasaba a ser el encargado- osease que Fumiko acababa de convertirse en la responsable de la educación de casi 50 niños. El ascenso menos deseado en el mundo ninja, estaba segura.

No era la vida maravillosa.

—¿¡Cómo qué te jubilas!? ¡Tienes 25 años! —Dijo mientras golpeaba una de las sillas de la sala de profesores. Fumiko no iba a permitir que se le cometiera tal ofensa personal. Desde luego que no. Ella era una jounin. Fue ANBU. Era joven, hermosa, inteligente y tenía _tiempo libre._ No merecía que le faltaran al respeto de esa manera. — ¡No estás en el servicio activo desde hace años!

—Minucias —Hantaro sonrió benévolamente. No se molestó en levantarse, aún firmando algún papeleo por el que Fumiko no podía tener menor interés. Fumiko quería matarle lentamente. —Todavía te queda el resto. Estan Kon-kun y-

—¿¡El chunnin sin cerebro!? ¡Dame un respiro, Hantaro! —Fumiko comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, inquieta y frustrada. Pobre de los ilusos que crean que los encargados de la academia eran simples 'chunnin' de promedio. Ninguna aldea ninja que se precie dejaría su futura generación al cuidado de ninjas tan mediocres. Oficialmente, por supuesto que eran chunnin, extraoficialmente, siempre había dos jounin. Hantaro y Fumiko eran esos jounin. Si Hantaro se retiraba Fumiko tendría que buscar otro jounin como sustituto. Los candidatos…no pintaban muy bien.

Vale, no había candidatos. Tendría que entrenar a un sucesor. Eso significaría un nivel de compromiso mayor al que estaba dispuesta a dar. Fumiko tenía _tiempo libre_ por primera vez en su vida, maldita sea, no iba a sacrificar ese lujo por un capricho de su jefe.

—Yo no diría _sin cerebro_ —Discrepó Hantaro con suavidad. Solo era otro motivo para que Fumiko le detestara. Nunca perdía la calma, nunca alzaba la voz, nunca le llamaban la atención porque su instinto asesino había dejado K.O. a la mayoría de sus alumnos, nunca la suspendían del trabajo por motivos para nada relacionados con lo anterior. —Mira Umino-san, en el fondo es muy sencillo —Por no mencionar que Ikemoshi era tan jodidamente educado que Fumiko aún no había conseguido insultarle sin sentirse como una auténtica salvaje inmediatamente después. Era un cabrón encubierto, estaba segura. —Mi clase es pequeña este año, sólo trece alumnos. Dáselos a Kon y sigue con tus clases de kunoichi

—Lo que tú digas, Hantaro —Por su tono de voz, nadie pensaría que Fumiko estaba tan agradecida como aliviada. Sólo parecía frustrada — De todas formas, ¿qué es tan importante como para sacarte de tu retiro? Pensé que te gustaba todo ese rollo de educar a la nueva generabla bla bla nuestro futuro bla voluntad de fuego bla bla bla— Fumiko ignoró sin esfuerzo la mirada desaprobación que la lanzó su ex-jefe, que ya no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ella, por burlarse de los ideales de Konoha.

—Hatake-senpai —Había cosas, muy pocas, más perturbadoras que el fangirlismo. Fumiko, viendo a su normalmente profesional superior con estrellas en los ojos y las manos juntas de manera alarmantemente similar a la de sus alumnas más descerebradas, era incapaz de recordar una. —Me ha pedido este favor personal.

—¿Hatake? —Kon entró por la puerta a media frase, empalideciendo instantáneamente —¿El Colmillo Blanco o La Piedra En El Zapato? Por Hagoromo —Susurró, más asustado de lo que Fumiko le había visto nunca. Y eso que había ido a ese desastre de fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsume –nunca podrá volver a mirar una percha de la misma manera- y había visto lo patético que podía llegar a ser. Inuzuka Kon carecía de sentido y Fumiko había rechazado intentar entenderle tras menos de dos minutos de conversación— Voy a morir.

Había cosas que uno estaba mejor sin saber

—Ojalá—Y había otras que, por el contrario, tu sadista interior se moría por conocer. Fumiko normalmente sabía la diferencia. Otras veces, el despecho ganaba la partida.

—¡Kon-kun! —El entusiasmo de Hantaro no podía ser sincero. Fumiko era simplemente incapaz de comprender que existiera alguien tan alegre por naturaleza. La repelía. A lo mejor Hantaro era un demente y simplemente no se había dado cuenta- no. Imposible. Fumiko pasó casi tres años en ANBU, conocía a un loco cuando lo veía. _A distancia_. Era una de sus mejores habilidades, la dejaba evitarlos después de todo. O a contratar sus servicios para ahorrarse el contacto con otro tipo de indeseables. —Tengo excelentes noticias para ti— Sonrió y Fumiko contuvo las náuseas cuando cayó en que el gesto podía ser interpretado como paternal.

(Que esa fuera su norma general respecto a otros seres humanos no le quitaba el mérito a su habilidad especial. Simplemente mostraba su misantropía y tendencias asociales)

—Eso es… extraño— Fumiko no solía apreciar las cualidades de otras personas pero vaya si no era agradable que por fin alguien mostrara su escepticismo con la buena Fortuna en general. Era como por fin encontrar el sentido común en un mar de subnormales —Las buenas noticias suelen esquivarme —Fumiko no encontraba adorable a esa niñato, sobre todo cuando estaba tan confundido. En absoluto.

Umino Fumiko, por norma general, no encontraba _nada_ adorable. Mucho menos a un quasi-adulto con un cerebro subdesarrollado y afinidad a poner motes francamente ridículos a sus alumnos.

—¡Pues esta vez no! —Si la sonrisa de Hantaro fuera un poco más brillante, Fumiko tendría que irse al hospital por ceguera temporal —Hatake-senpai —Fumiko contuvo otro escalofrío ante la mirada perdida al fanatismo de su superior. Era simplemente horripilante—Ha solicitado mi ayuda en una misión

—¿Enhorabuena? —Claro que no le encontraba encantador. Era un idiota. ¿Qué clase de imbécil felicitaba a otro compañero con una pregunta? Uno nada atractivo, esa era la respuesta. —Espera— Kon lanzó una mirada sospechosa. Fumiko jamás había visto ninja tan incompetente en su vida. Konoha no necesitaba entre sus filas a necios que mostraban su sospecha mucho antes de confirmarla —Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo— Fumiko no sintió alivio tras ver como su intelecto inferior a la media le quitaba todos los micropuntos ganados a su favor.

—Te va a dar a sus niños, estúpido —no pudo evitar bufar. Rodó los ojos con sorna cuando Kon la lanzó una mirada desesperada desde grandes, afilados y dulces ojos castaños. Malditos Inuzukas con sus ojos de cachorros desamparados.

—Por favor no, Ikemoshi-san—Suplicó Inuzuka, presa del pánico. Era entretenido verle suplicar. Traía a Fumiko buenos recuerdos de su estancia en ANBU. —No me haga esto, Ikemoshi-san, se lo suplico —Ah, sí, los mejores. Se había hasta arrodillado.

—¿Y decirle que no a Hatake-senpai? Antes me arranco los ojos — Umino no estaba mentalmente preparada para esa respuesta. No solo por el fanatismo, sino por la inapropiada jovialidad en tan rotundo rechazo. Menudo cabrón.

Por supuesto que Ikemoshi tenía que irse cuando por fin empezaba tener cualidades que le redimían. _Ugh_. Tipico.

—¿Qué va a ser de mí? —Se lamentó con suavidad Kon en el tono más melodramático que Fumiko había oído jamás. No pudo contener una sonrisa de diversión. Ah, por qué siempre encontraría tan entretenidos a los sujetos más patéticos.

(Probablemente porque la miseria ajena la daba un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción. Cuando había personas en situaciones mucho peores a las tuyas, te sentías mucho mejor. A Fumiko le gustaba sentirse bien)

—¡Un reto profesional es la mejor manera de progresar en tu trabajo! —Dijo con más entusiasmo del necesario Hantaro. A Fumiko se le escapó un bufido lleno de diversión a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

Ese Hantaro ocultaba demasiado bien su maldad. Fumiko estaba impresionada.

* * *

A Kakashi no le gustaban los cambios. Nunca lo habían hecho. Cuando era más pequeño y todavía no había empezado a entrenar, su papá estaba mucho más tiempo en casa. La vida era fácil, desayunaban juntos, comían juntos, aprendían juntos. Progresaban pero al mismo tiempo las cosas eran iguales. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó con los entrenamientos más avanzados, aparecieron los primeros equipos de incompetentes. Eso significaba que Sakumo desaparecía más y más en misiones por la Aldea. A vece incluso por _días._ La cosa sólo empeoró cuando empezó la Academia. Hubo una vez que Kakashi tuvo que soportar a los equipos genin (En plural, porque Kakashi los veía como poco más que una molestia pero menos que un ejercicio de calentamiento satisfactorio. Francamente, los consideraba como un paso más- uno especialmente desagradable- en su camino del ninja) por casi tres semanas. Eso era prácticamente un _mes_. Y por si fuera poco, le acababa de decir que se iba a ir a otra misión. De las largas. Ugh.

Sí, podría decirse que a Kakashi no le gustaba el cambio.

Por eso, cuando Kon-sensei anunció que la clase 1-A iba a unírseles por un tiempo desconocido sintió un profundo sentimiento de irritación. Era tan intenso que no pudo evitar señalar con algo de malicia (un error de principiante, lo sabía. Usar ese tono era una declaración de intenciones.) lo poco profesional que era usar 'un tiempo' como unidad de medida. Casi parecía que Kon-sensei no era capaz de mantener un horario, añadió inocentemente después. Luego se vio obligado a señalar que 'no se puede enseñar sin un plan de estudio' con toda la solemnidad pertinente. Lo dijo con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de soltar la bula más grande de su vida.

Kakashi no había seguido un plan de entrenamiento desde que dejó atrás los estiramientos infantiles. Esos en los que levantabas las manos al cielo al amanecer y recitabas frases mientras estirabas los músculos como 'Asciendo como el Sol' o 'oscilo como las hojas al viento'. Tendría tres años. Con casi seis, que era el _doble_ , sabía perfectamente que era mucho mejor ir añadiendo las habilidades que te interesaba hasta dominarlas al entrenamiento rutinario. Como cuando aprendió a hacer trampas dignas de genins ya graduados (lo que consiguió un nuevo record de duración en el equipo genincompetente de turno) o cuando decidió aprender su primer ninjutsu (El kawarami. Kakashi no sabría decir que fue más divertido, las lágrimas de dolor de uno de los genimbeciles cuando se sustituyó por un cactus – Don Sato era su planta favorita, sin lugar a dudas- o el pánico absoluto en sus caras cuando se le agotó el chakra y le tuvieron que llevar a urgencias justo cuando su papá volvía a casa. Tardó en volver a irse de misión un mes. Desde luego, Kakashi era todo un genio) Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo Kakashi sí que tenía una especie de horario. Desde luego que seguía una rutina. Ugh, hasta cuando mentía era más inteligente que Inuzuka Kon

—¿¡Me estás escuchando!? —Kakashi parpadeó con confusión disimulada y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ligeramente intimidado. Contuvo el impulso de frotarse los ojos o relamerse los labios con nerviosismo. La cabeza de Kon-sensei era _enorme._ Eso no era natural. Estaba mal, los cuerpos no estaban hechos para tener esas proporciones. ¿Sería un jutsu? Un movimiento a su derecha hizo que girara la cabeza hacia su compañera de pupitre.

Hinata estaba haciendo esos sellos no reglamentarios de nuevo. No tardó en activar el byakugan. Kakashi había preguntado a su papá sobre el doujutsu y sabía que se usaba para ver cosas que la gente normal no veía. Las venas hinchadas a los laterales de los ojos seguían estando tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Hinata como siempre. Hinata murmuró algo para sí misma y lo desactivó, más relajada. Kakashi dedujo que sabía la técnica que había utilizado Kon-sensei para su aumento de cabeza. Como era de esperarse, su papá nunca mentía. Sus ojos raros eran útiles. —¡Estoy hablando contigo, Hatake Kakashi! —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, esperando que compartiera lo que sus ojos raros le habían dicho del jutsu. Ignoró el pitido habitual en sus oídos que asociaba con la molesta presencia de su sensei. Nunca decía nada de provecho y Kakashi tenía cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención. Hinata se removió en su sitio pero no se dignó a mirarle.

Kakashi golpeó un par de veces la madera de su pupitre con impaciencia.

Kakashi decidió en ese momento que todos los rumores sobre lo snob que eran los miembros de los grandes clanes eran ciertos y que Hinata era la peor de todos. Mira que no compartir la información con su único _alidado_ (Kakashi no tenía amigos. Mucho menos niñatas lloronas como Hinata) en toda la clase. Vagamente, escuchó como Kon anunciaba el recreo. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, como era habitual en él. Kakashi sólo recuerda tener una clase adecuada bajo Inuzuka Kon. Luego se despertó.

El bullicio habitual de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar. Como las ovejas ineficientes que eran, sus compañeros de clase eran incapaces de desplazarse sin hacer demasiado ruido. El aula se vació rápidamente, dejando como únicos ocupantes a su compañera de pupitre y a él.

(A Kakashi _no_ le gustaba que le hubiera esperado para salir.)

Hinata pareció reunir valor y le miró nerviosamente, con las mejillas ligeramente rosas. Kakashi contuvo el impulso de ordenarla que saliera de la Academia. No le gustaba su cara. Era fea y estaba mal. Demasiado redonda. Entrecerró los ojos. Hinata bajó los suyos y jugó con los dedos. Otra cosa incomoda. Tenía demasiados gestos de ese tipo, tiernos y tímidos que recordaban a Kakashi a cachorritos. Las personas no eran perros, los perros eran mejor que las personas. Hinata era malvada por querer probar lo contrario.

—Sal de mi colegio—Se le escapó. —Eres una snob y no me gustas. —Eso era muy honesto de su parte. Un ninja era hermético. Tendría que trabajar más en su control emocional.

—Ah…—Hinata bajo la mirada. Ya no estaba roja. Estaba más triste que Kai, el ninken de su padre, cuando no le daba sus galletas favoritas. Era patetico—¿Y-ya no quieres…ya no somos a-amigos? —Tartamudeó tan bajito que Kakashi consideró que, al menos, su asociación con Hinata había conseguido que afinara sus oídos.

— _Aliados._ —Recalcó porque era cierto. Un ninja no tenía amigos. Su Papá tenía amigos y lo único que hacían era llevarle de misiones lejos de Kakashi. Kakashi no quería amigos. Quería a su papá —Y no. Porque los aliados comparten inteligencia.

—O-oh…—Hinata pareció encogerse aún más, si eso era posible —Kakashi-kun es el más listo de toda,…de la clase.

—Inteligencia enemiga, Hyuga—Explicó Kakashi con exasperación, como si estuviese harto de la estupidez que plagaba al mundo. Era una expresión demasiado habitual en un niño tan pequeño. Mira que pensar que la estaba llamando tonta, Hinata era una idiota. Si alguna vez la llamara tonta, sería sin riesgo de confusión. Algo directo como 'que tonta eres' no mensajes sutiles. Esos solo los entendían los shinobi de verdad, como él. —Información y esas cosas. —Hinata le miró sin entender con sus grandes (desproporcionados y expresivos. Kakashi los odiaba) ojos blancos.

—¿Sé algo que Kakashi-kun no sabe? —Murmuró, más para sí que para los oídos de Kakashi. Sonaba incrédula. Aún así, Kakashi sintió como una molesta vena palpitaba en su frente

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo al instante. Hinata ladeó la cabeza levemente a la izquierda, más confusa todavía. A Kakashi le recordaba a una de las crías de Kai cuando la trajo una vez para que la conociera. Andando torpemente y girando la cabeza a cada objeto nuevo que se encontraba. Cómo se atrevía esa niña a tener esos gestos. Kakashi se vio obligado a tomar una decisión.

Hinata tenía que irse. No había otra opción

—En…entonces, si Kakashi-kun sabe todo….todo lo que y-yo se —Prosiguió en ese tono de voz tan suave con esa expresión tan confusa. Kakashi desvió la mirada a la ventana. Podía saltar por ella e irse en ese mismo instante. Era un buen plan. —Soy inútil para él. —Concluyó tristemente la niña, bajando la mirada. Kakashi casi podía imaginar las orejas decaídas y la cola entre las piernas. Era una imagen muy vivida. Kakashi dudó un instante

—Toma —Dijo, extendiéndola una galleta sin mirarla a la cara. Le hubiera gustado darle una de perro, pero solo le quedaban de humanos. Hinata la cogió como si se tratara de un regalo exquisito y no una galleta con los bordes rotos que acaba de sacar de su bolsillo. Le miró con ojos aún más brillantes, si eso era posible. Kakashi maldijo internamente.

—¿Para mí? —Preguntó innecesariamente. Si sus ojos seguían brillando tanto Kakashi pensaba que se iban a iluminar como dos lámparas gigantes en su cara redonda de pan. Era una imagen incomoda, casi tan incómodo como se estaba sintiendo él.

—No— Negó secamente. Le picaban las manos. Rápidamente hizo un amago para arrebatarla la galleta pero Hinata la escondió entre sus manos regordetas llenas de callos. Kakashi las examinó un momento más de la cuenta. Esos callos sólo podían ser de entrenamiento intensivo. La imagen de Hinata entrenando tanto se le hizo violenta. De alguna manera, la idea de Hinata como ninja se le hacía aún más extraña.

No estaba muy seguro si le gustaba.

—¡P-pero la..la quiero! —Protestó mientras Kakashi hacía su mejor esfuerzo para quitársela de las manos — ¡Lo que se da no se quita! —Dijo rápidamente. Eso lo había aprendido de espiar a Obito, su nuevo hobby. (No que a Kakashi le molestara especialmente, espiar era una herramienta de los ninjas. Le disgustaba más la falta de ambición que era espiar a alguien tan torpe y despistado de manera tan pobre. Tuvo que enseñarla trucos por el estrés que le causaba su incompetencia) Kakashi la lanzó una mirada inexpresiva. Como si una rima infantil proveniente de semejante estúpido pudiera convencerle de algo a él. Era un ninja y los ninjas nunca obedecían rimas tontas de niños pequeños.

—¡Hatake Kakashi! —Les interrumpió una voz desde la entrada de clase. El mencionado se debatió internamente entre dejar que Hinata comiera una de sus galletas y responder o quitársela sin importar el precio e ignorar a esa voz tan desproporcionadamente ruidosa.

—¿Qué hizo Kon-sensei con su cabeza antes? —Preguntó rápidamente soltando sus manos. De todas formas la galleta ya sería solo migas, no tenía mucho que perder. Hinata las acercó a su pecho, lanzándole una mirada ligeramente desconfiada semi oculta bajo su flequillo. Kakashi contuvo el impulso de sacarla la lengua o algo similar. Aunque no pudiera verle tras su bufanda, le haría sentir mejor.

A veces, ser ninja era muy duro.

—G-genjutsu, creo —Murmuró, aún con la galleta fuertemente agarrada en el pecho. Luego, en un gesto rápido, se llevó las manos a la boca y masticó furiosamente. Sus mejillas se hincharon tanto como esa vez que Kakashi la hizo tragar onigiris a la fuerza y estaba llena de migas. Casi parecía desafiarle con los ojos medio llorosos mientras masticaba furiosamente.

Kakashi no diría que corrió hacia el niño ruidoso que seguía gritando su nombre desde el lado de la puerta, pero tampoco se movió con parsimonia precisamente.

—¿Deseas pasar la primavera de la juventud a mi lado? —Le preguntó cuándo aún no había pasado el último pupitre. Kakashi miró al niño fijamente. Era más bien feo, de pelo y ojos oscuros. Le observó un instante más de la cuenta, registrando las palabras. Las repitió en su cabeza en distintos tonos de voz, todos seguidos.

No, seguían sin tener sentido

—¿Eterna primavera? — Ahora que lo pensaba, su cara le sonaba. Era el hijo de un rival de su papá. Le dijo que iban a ser-

—¡Mi eterno rival! ¡El hombre de mi destino! —Precisamente. Rivales. Nada de lo de eternos o destinos o lo que fuera que acababa de gritar. Kakashi no tenía que contestar a eso. La coherencia parecía escapar en presencia de semejante criatura. No obstante, tenía la recomendación del Colmillo Blanco. Y si su papá decía que ese chico raro era merecedor de ser su rival, le creería. Así que se lanzó en taijutsu.

(Hubiera preferido gritar 'violación, violación' como le dijo su papá cuando se le acercara una extraño con alguna sugerencia escalofriante u oferta de caramelos. No obstante, Sakumo había dejado muy en claro cómo debía actuar respecto a ese sujeto. Era una pena, pero un ninja siempre seguía órdenes)

Su supuesto rival era bueno, mejor que el resto de la clase. Kakashi era mucho mejor. El combate apenas duró un minuto. Fue…decepcionante. Mejor que el resto de su clase pero aún decepcionante.

—La primavera de la juventud es infinita —Declamó tras ser derrotado. Tenía un ojo morado y sangraba un poco de la boca. Kakashi no sabía que la idiotez podía tomar forma humana y aún así, la tenía frente a él, hecha carne, hueso y _verde_. Resultaba que la Estupidez tenía cinco años, las cejas descomunales y una afinidad por el verde y la juventud. Y, como era de esperarse, una falta total de lógica.

Kakashi hubiera estado mejor en la ignorancia. Además, seguía sin decir ni una sola frase con sentido.

—Adiós—Dijo, lo suficientemente harto de socializar como para ir al patio y esconderse en algún árbol para tomar su merienda. Tal vez incluso volvería a dejar que Hinata se sentara a su lado. Siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que Kakashi subía a las ramas más altas para estar solo. La dejaba porque cuando llegaba estaba tan cansada que comía en silencio.

(Además siempre sonreía muy satisfecha consigo misma al llegar. A Kakashi le recordaba tanto a un ninken que acaba de manejar una nueva técnica que se le iban las ganas de echarla. Luego volvían con mucha más fuerza pero se acababa el recreo. Para compensar, Kakashi se iba a clase sin esperarla.)

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—La voz de Kon-sensei nunca se le había hecho tan desagradable. Seguramente porque había hablado en un tono cantarín y Kakashi había conocido puertas con más oído musical que su profesor. —Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿una pelea en horas escolares? —Kakashi estaba seguro que su sensei había sacado sus frases de 'Los Perros Ninja', un manga que no estaban tan mal, comparado con otra bazofia que robaba de los equipos incompegenin que se atrevían a cuidarle.

(Nyanjas, por el contrario, debería arder en lo más profundo de los siete infiernos. A quien se le ocurría hacer una serie con _gatos._ Ugh)

—¡Un combate amistoso entre eternos rivales! ¡Las llamas de la juventud se sobrecogen con el ardor de tan predestinado encuentro! —Corrigió el chico raro del que aún no sabía el nombre. Bueno, Kakashi suponía que estaba corrigiendo la deducción del profesor. Era difícil saber lo que estaba diciendo entre tanta tontería. Aun así, debía admitir que aun sangrando su entusiasmo no disminuía ni un poco. Era ridículo.

—¿Qu-…Es eso una excusa? —Preguntó en una voz muy pequeña Kon-sensei. Por primera vez, Kakashi sintió un atisbo de simpatía hacia su profesor. Él también entendía lo que era sentirse más amenazado por la falta de comprensión mental de la gente que por el peligro real que representan. ¿Quién teme a gente fuerte cuando te puedes encontrar a gente estúpida? A unos puedes derrotarles, a otros, no tanto.

La estupidez era una epidemia y Kakashi temía el día en el que se contagiara.

—¡Las excusas sólo son para aquellos carentes del viril ardor de la juventud! —Kakashi podía admitir que el niño raro que se había autonombrado su rival tenía un vocabulario muy extenso. Lástima que pereciera estar reducido al campo semántico de la juventud. Campo que, en su opinión, no debería existir. Pero ahí estaba. Vivo, coleando y saliendo constantemente de la boca del niño más raro que Kakahsi había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—…Siempre me tocan los raritos a mí. —Se lamentó Kon. Kakashi le lanzó una mirada cansada. Ël era un ninja, no un rarito. Era triste cuando un chunnin mediocre no era capaz de reconocer el genio de sus estudiantes. Triste y perjudicial para todos. Kakashi tendría que mandar otro informe a la oficina de la Academia. Algún día leerían sus quejas y actuarían al respecto. Mientras tanto, la persistencia era el arma ninja más molesta del mundo, lo .—¡Aún así! —Exclamó de repente con entusiasmo. Kakashi consideró reclamar un cambio, no por primera vez. Kon-sensei debía ser el payaso en el pueblo de los idiotas y Kakashi se negaba a tener que sufrirle más tiempo del necesario —Estabais peleando fuera de clase de taijutsu, ¡castigados!

Kakashi estaba bastante seguro que eso de ser castigado iba contra el Codigo Shinobi. Kon-sensei tenía que irse. O Kakashi tenía que librarse, una de dos. Como el independiente e inteligente cinco añero que era, Kakashi decidió ponerse las pilas y sacarse a si mismo del marrón.

(Kakashi no sabía cuándo había ganado una habilidad como esa y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pero podía _sentir_ a Hinata titubear tres asientos por encima de donde estaban. Era ridículo. Por un lado, esa clase de percepción era la que se esperaba de un ninja. Por otro, sólo le pasaba con _Hinata_. Inaceptable)

—Protesto— Dijo con una mezcla extraña de desgana y descaro. Kakashi no podía hacer cosas en contra del código. Quería ser un gran ninja, después de todo.—No puedes castigarnos por algo que no ha pasado.

Kakashi tal vez no debería haber leído todos esos libros sobre contra-inteligencia. Le daban ideas.

Por otro lado, la cara de Kon no tenía precio.

—Tu amigo tiene un ojo morado—Kon alzó una ceja poco impresionada, una vez que se recuperó de su ultrajada sorpresa. Parecía incluso decepcionado, un signo alarmante donde los haya. Kakashi, por su parte, vio una nueva oportunidad donde practicar sus habilidades de 'decepción'. Según las palabras del mismísimo Senju Tobirama, la decepción era el arma principal de un ninja.

Kakashi iba a ser una leyenda como su padre. Tenía que manejarla a la perfección.

—Se chocó con la puerta al entrar. —Mintió con desfachatez. Por la cara de escepticismo absoluto de Kon, iba a suponer que no le creía. Era una pena, porque Kakashi tenía una estupenda cara de póker. —El pomo queda justo a la altura del ojo.

Inuzuka Kon, como el maleable idiota que era, se giró lo justo para confirmar que sí, el pomo estaba a la altura perfecta. Una afortunada coincidencia, estaba seguro. No era como si un adulto capaz como él fuera a dudar de lo que sabía que era verdad solo porque un listillo se lo sugería.

Kakashi estaba empezando a cogerle el gustillo a esto de la decepción.

—¿Te has chocado con una puerta, niño? —Preguntó entre dientes. Kakashi alzó ligeramente la barbilla, observando al niño raro. Sintió la sospecha de Kon-sensei en su nuca. Si no le tocaba, a Kakashi le importaba poco lo que pensara. Pero si lo hacía, no se hacía responsable de sus actos. Lo más probable es que acabara mordiendo su mano a través de su bufanda.

—¡Hoy se ha abierto la puerta de la eterna rivalidad! —Gritó el niño verde. Era tan raro que, pese a ser consciente de lo que había pasado, Kakashi había estado presente, tuvo dudas. Era francamente ridículo. Kon se puso pálido en un instante, Kakashi lo disfrutó interiormente—¡Y a pesar de que no he salido victorioso en este encuentro mis llamas de la juventud arden con más intensidad que nunca en su cruzada hacia la eterna primavera!

Qué.

—Exacto —No tardó de añadir Kakashi, aprovechando la confusión. Francamente, se acababa de perder. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su versión de los hechos —He abierto la puerta y se ha chocado con ella. —Es decir, sus mentiras.

Sus orejas afinadas por su ex-aliada-ahora-snob compañera de clases captaron un ruido agudo. Era similar al sonido de uno de los juguetes del cachorro de Kai. Por supuesto, tenía que ser Hinata, avistada con sus lamentablemente reales sentidos Hinatescos.

—¡Mi eterno rival! —Declamó, porque no podía llamarse otra cosa con el entusiasta melodrama que infectaba cada célula que salía de su boca. Kakashi contuvo el escalofrío al ver tanta energía desperdiciada, así como si nada. La falta de eficiencia de sus compañeros parecía infinita con esta nueva adicción. Improbable pero cierto. Kakashi estaba horrorizado —¡Tus palabras son aún más hábiles que tus puños! —Lloró. Lágrimas de verdad. Parecía haberlas invocado a voluntad, cosa que Kakashi no solo consideraba imposible sino perturbadora. Kakashi decidió en ese instante que no importaba lo que dijera su padre, ese raro no iba a ser nada suyo. Mucho menos su rival.

—Pero de dónde has salido—Preguntó retóricamente Kon, con la certeza de alguien que a pesar de la curiosidad no quiere saber la respuesta. Kakashi conocía ese tono demasiado bien. Era una buena pregunta, Kakashi creía que hasta los idiotas podían tenerlas muy de vez en cuando. La verdad era que temía lo peor. Un niño tan raro no podía tener un origen normal

—¡De la residencia Maito esta misma mañana! —Respondió alegremente, como si fuera una pregunta de verdad. —¡En la calle Toka, número siete portal 2 piso 3 puerta C! —Y aun así, lo tenía. A Kakashi le dolía la cabeza

El ruidito volvió a sonar y Kakashi pudo identificarlo por fin como una risa a medio reprimir. Por el rabilo del ojo, vio a Hinata taparse la boca con los ojos brillando con diversión. Kakashi la lanzó una mirada envenenada. La muy snob se reía de su desgracia.

—Es peor de lo que me imaginaba. —Susurró completamente horrorizado Kon.

—Debe haberse golpeado con muchas puertas de pequeño —Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Kakashi. No había cosa que aguantara menos que una oportunidad malgastada. Además, su decepción debía ser total. Por no decir que cualquier distracción o excusa que hiciera frente a semejante verborrea era obligada. Kakashi había llegado a la conclusión, tras solo dos meses en la Academia, que si no velaba personalmente por su salud mental la perdería.

La risa de Hinata le distrajo momentáneamente. Seguía riéndose de él. Su estatus como snob ascendió a soberbia y estúpida molestia. Cómo se atrevía. Estaba poniendo en peligro a sus maquinaciones, Kakashi no la perdonaría si por su culpa Kon acababa castigándole de verdad. La muy inconsiderada no apreciaba el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Kakashi en esos momentos.

—¡Aún no tengo las llamas suficientes como para abrir las siete puertas de la juventud! ¡Mas no hay que caer en el apagado desanimo, prevaleceré! —Por qué un niño sabía palabras como 'prevalecer' o 'mas' pero era incapaz de no decir una sola frase normal era un misterio que Kakashi jamás resolvería. Probablemente porque estaba seguro que la verdad era horrible e imposible de olvidar. Mejor no saberla —¡Como las flores florecen tras el frío invierno yo también me abriré a la juventud de la primavera eterna!

Kakashi había llegado a un punto en el que iba a ignorar lo ridículo. Simplemente le entraría por una oreja y le saldría por otra. Desaparecería de su memoria, como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Ha dicho 'Aún no he chocado con siete puertas pero estoy cerca, como la primavera sigue al invierno'—Inventó Kakashi ignorando el creciente sudor en sus manos. Eso de la decepción era más difícil de lo que parecía. Había cosas insalvables, como la primavera. —Por si no lo has entendido, sensei —Añadió solo por picar. Tal vez como distracción, no estaba seguro. Con la migraña que le estaba causando la falta de sentido común del niño verde, era difícil pensar. Observó cómo una vena en el cuello de su profesor se hinchaba. Era divertido.

(Respetaría la autoridad que representaba su sensei, en serio, sólo que tenía intolerancia a la incompetencia y claro, así no se podía tener respeto a nadie.)

—…¿En serio le entiendes? —La incredulidad en la voz de Kon-sensei le hubiera puesto de mal humor cualquier otro día. Como cuando le acusó de copiar en uno de los tests, como si no fuera el más listo de la clase. No obstante, en esa instancia _aislada_ estaba casi justificada. El grado de rareza de ese tal 'Maito' era así de elevado.

—Por supuesto—Kakashi no dudó. Dudar era de civiles. Kakashi era un ninja.

—¡Mi eterno rival! —Volvió a declamar el verde poeta a la juventud —¡Las llamas de la juventud arden más fuertes que nunca en ti!

—Su mayor rival son las puertas. Quiere quemarlas. —Kakashi estaba avergonzado de la calidad de sus mentiras. Eso había sido horrible.

Hinata volvió a soltar una carcajada llena de ís. Se reía como un ratoncito, hecha una bolita y haciendo ruiditos agudos y de cierta manera inofensivos.

A Kakashi le gustaba más la risa de su papá. Era ronca y ruidosa. Cuando era más pequeño, su padre solía colocarle sobre su pecho y cuando se reía Kakashi podía sentir como subía la risa desde el diafragma hasta la boca. Hacía mucho que no hacían eso.

—Llevo cinco minutos de reloj en esta puerta esperando un cese de lo absurdo y nada. —Dijo una nueva voz, esta vez de mujer, desde la puerta. Una kunoichi, identificó rápidamente Kakashi. Usaba un tono frío, calculado y distante y Kakashi dedujo con algo de esperanza que quizás era otro sensei. Uno que al menos sonaba profesional —Me irrita tu clase, Inuzuka.

Uno que parecía tener prioridades en un orden que agradaba a Kakashi. El sensei que estaba esperando

—Fumi...¡Umino-san! —Exclamó Kon dando un salto. Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Kakashi comparó la imagen impasible y racional de la mujer con el sudoroso desastre en el que se había convertido su sensei. Ojalá la mujer fuera su nueva sensei, le iba a salir un sarpullido a este paso. De pura irritación. — ¡No me dijeron que vendrías! —Era posible, estaba convencido, por más que su papá se riera de él a Kakashi le iba a salir uno. Kon sensei y el niño, Maito algo, eran las ortigas de la humanidad.

—Y aun así aquí estoy —La mujer que si seguía sonando así iba a ser su nueva sensei alzó una ceja despectiva. Un gesto inspirado donde Kakashi había visto uno. Tanta condescendencia en tan pocos centímetros. —¿Y bien? — Exigió con un tono que no aceptaba negativas. Kon-sensei la miró con esa cara especial que tenía de falta de entendimiento. Era su cara normal, pero a Kakashi le pillaba desprevenido cada dos por tres. — ¡La presentación, idiota!

—…¿H-hola? —Salió con un gallo de la garganta de su sensei. Próximo ex–sensei. Kakashi estaba avergonzado, pedir un cambio empezaba a parecerle urgente. Se rascó el brazo. Estaba bastante seguro que era alérgico a las ortigas—Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kon y tengo 19 años

—…—La ceja, más altanera que nunca, descendió lentamente en medio centímetro cargado de la más despectiva clase de sorpresa. Kakashi estaba impresionado. Con tan poco conseguía despreciar tanto, un auténtico ejemplo a seguir.

—¡Oh! Te referías a la clase. —Kon-sensei no era precisamente el ninja más rápido del mundo, si le seguíais la analogía. Es más, Kakashi había visto ninjas de juguete más avispados que él.

—No te molestes. —Su futura sensei le quito importancia con el gesto más despectivo que se le ocurrió. Hizo como si matara a una mosca en su dirección — ¡Kunoichis a mí! —Llamó con autoridad. Nada más cerrar la boca Kakashi vio a un montón de niñas –civiles, de clanes, huérfanas- detrás de la puerta de clase. Incluso Hinata camino de esa forma cabizbaja tan suya y rápidamente se sumergió en el mar de niñas diabólicas sin titubear un instante.

Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Soy Umino Fumiko, vuestra nueva sensei en las clases especiales para kunoichis —Así que era una sensei especializada. No que a Kakashi le pareciera mal, a veces había que prestar ayudas especiales a los discapacitados. No obstante, esperaba que esas 'clases especiales de kunoichi' eso no interfiriera con sus nuevas clases. Dadas por su nueva sensei. Que, al parecer, se especializaba en discapacitadas. A su papá no le gustaba que llamara así a las chicas (en el más absoluto general) pero su padre no iba a su clase. _Hinata_ era de las mejores de la clase y cuando el llorica tardón ese, Uchiha Obito, la saludó hace dos días Kakashi fue testigo de un espectáculo perturbador. Simultáneamente, soltó un gemido, se encendió como un semáforo, se cayó de la silla donde ya estaba sentada, se dio contra la mesa y se hizo un ovillo debajo de la silla, murmurando para sí roja como la grana.

Eso tenía que ser una discapacidad motora _por lo menos_.

—¿Y la sustituta de Kon-sensei? —Indagó desinteresadamente. Estaba usando la decepción de nuevo. Kakashi estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía que decir Umino Fumiko

—Ni de broma. —Su ex–futura sensei ni si quiera giró al verlo. Era un hecho, Kakashi estaba condenado a sufrir la mediocridad de Inuzuka Kon. Al que tenía intolerancia. Con cara de fastidio se rascó el otro brazo

Kakashi resentía el sistema sexista de Konoha. Sobre todo porque le dejaba a la merced de un idiota como Kon-sensei

Podía sentir como estaba saliéndole el sarpullido. Kakashi se rascó con más fuerza. Desde luego, tras ganar un 'rival' verde, un sarpullido de pura irritación y la noticia de ue Kon-sensei no se iba a ninguna parte Kakashi estaba más seguro que nunca de lo poco que le gustaba el cambio.

* * *

Rin nunca había entendido del todo la diferencia entre shinobi y kunoichi. 'Los niños son shinobis' le había explicado su padre 'y las niñas como tú se vuelven valientes kunoichis'

Si sólo fuera eso no le parecería mal. Pero tras llegar a la Academia Rin se había encontrado con un montón de inconvenientes. 'Jugar a la pelota no es para chicas' la había espetado Kanto Hamura con una expresión fea en la cara. Rin había sonreído algo confundida, aclarando que era un ninja. Hamura-san había bufado y la dijo sin ningún tipo de dudas que las kunoichis no eran ninjas, algo que todo el mundo sabía excepto ella, al parecer.

Luego estaban los entrenamientos, sobre todo los de taijutsu. Siempre separaban a la clase en dos grupos, chicas y chicos. Era extraño y cuando Mitarashi Anko, una niña que era agradable a pesar de su brusquedad, preguntó por qué, Kon-sensei dijo que era peligroso. Explicó como a veces los combates de principiantes de la Academia acababan mal porque algunos niños no saben manejar las armas bien y se hacían daño. Una cicatriz podía alterar la carrera de una kunoichi, después de todo.

Cuando otra chica, Yuuki Kurenai, preguntó por qué no supo contestar. Hizo ese balbuceo incomodo que siempre solía provocarle Hatake Kakashi y cambió el tema inmediatemnte después.

Tal vez lo que la había hecho abrir los ojos eran las civiles. Eran…distintas a las hijas de ninjas como ella y Kurenai. Se parecían aún menos a Anko y a Hinata, que eran huérfanas y miembros de grandes clanes, respectivamente. Estaban continuamente hablando de los chicos de la clase, sobre todo de Hatake Kakashi y Yamanaka Inta. Se preocupaban mucho por su aspecto, por su pelo y ropa y decían una y otra vez que iban a casarse a lo grande. Mi esposo será un jounin famoso, repetían continuamente, y me protegerá como a si fuera una princesa.

Rin no las entendía mucho, la verdad. Eran otro mundo. ¿Quién quería ser una princesa cuando podías ser un ninja, de todas formas?

Por suerte, su nueva profesora parecía querer explicárselo

—El mundo shinobi es injusto —Comenzó su clase de forma completamente diferente a Kon-sensei. No mandó callar ni ordenó a todas las chicas a sus puestos, ni sacó ese montón de papeles desordenados de una carpeta vieja. Se sentó en su silla y, desde detrás de la mesa, las miró con una seriedad que Rin nunca antes había visto dirigida a niñas como ellas. Sin necesidad de establecer orden empezó a hablar—Un mundo de hombres. Como kunoichis, estamos en desventaja desde el principio.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Interrumpió Anko, roja en la cara. Rin la había visto meterse en muchas peleas, siempre con niños que decían que las chicas eran tontas. Cada semana era peor, una vez Anko volvió del recreo con un ojo morado y el tobillo torcido. —¡Soy más fuerte que la mayoría de chicos de nuestra clase!

—Acostúmbrate al anonimato, Mitarashi Anko. Si os ponéis a pensar en ninjas famosos, ¿Cuántos son mujeres? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire —Senju Mito, Senju Tsunade, ¿alguna más? —Se respondió a si misma y volvió a preguntar. Sus ojos se centraron como los de un ave de presa en la persona sentada al lado de Rin. Era Hyuga Hinata, la chica silenciosa que de alguna manera había conseguido hacerse amiga del esquivo Hatake-kun. Era muy buena en taijutsu, aunque no siempre ganaba—Hyuga Hinata, si tienes algo que decir dilo — Kon–sensei solía decir que tenía demasiado miedo de hacer daño a sus compañeros. Hatake-kun solía darla una colleja cada vez que perdía. Tenían una amistad muy rara.

—A-ah.. —Murmuró, claramente nerviosa. Rin sintió algo de pena por ella, se veía que lo estaba pasando mal. —Sh…shimura Rei—Dijo en un susurro

—No te oigo, habla más alto—Exigió la sensei. Por la cara de consternación de su compañera, Rin sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

—Ha dicho Shimura Rei, sensei—Respondió en lugar de Hinata. Le daba un poco de cosa, a ser sinceros, pero tampoco le daba tanta vergüenza hablar en público como parecía darle a Hinata. Además, si no podía ayudar a un compañero que la necesitaba, ¿cómo iba a ser un médico ninja?

—La Dama de la Muerte—Dijo Kumiko-sensei, con un asentimiento de cabeza —Una de las grandes figuras de la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja. Bien hecho, tal y como era esperarse de un gran clan como los Hyuga. —Comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Los miembros de los grandes clanes, sobre todo los cuatro nobles, suelen recibir una educación adicional antes de entrar en la Academia —Rin agradecía que se tomara tiempo para explicar esa clase de cosas. Muchos profesores daban por conocimiento público detalles como ese. No todos los alumnos venían de familias ninja y eran perjudicados por ello. Ella, como ninja de segunda generación, muchas veces acababa confusa con algunas de las lecciones de Kon-sensei. Por suerte se había hecho amiga de Obito, que era de un gran clan y sabía algo de esa clase de cosas.—¿Además eres la heredera, si no me equivoco?

Rin vio como Hinata se sonrojaba aún más y asentía un par de veces. Ocultaba el rostro detrás del flequillo así que no supo que expresión puso. Era muy tímida. De cierta manera, enternecía.

—Tres kunoichis, ¿frente a cuantos shinobis? Cientos. No sólo de Konoha, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de los hermanos Kintaku y Gintaku de Kumogakure? —Explicó. Era tan distinta a Kon-sensei que Rin se sintió desorientada por un momento. —También nos superan en número. De cada cuatro ninjas, tres son shinobi. El sistema les favorece. Hasta la naturaleza parece favorecerles, tienen más chakra — Dijo inexpresivamente. De todas formas, a Rin le pareció amargada por el hecho, pero resignada a él.

—¿Y eso qué? —Volvió a interrumpir Anko. Era una chica muy atrevida que siempre decía lo que pensaba. Esa clase de honestidad eran una gran cualidad, aunque siendo ninjas podrían resultar una desventaja considerable. —¡Si hay pocas mujeres legendarias yo seré la siguiente y ya!

Rin no podía evitar admirarla.

—El mundo nos mira a menos—Kumiko-sensei continuó como si nada —Como ninjas, no podemos desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Este es el tema de nuestra asignatura.

Rin frunció el ceño con ligera frustración. Le daba la sensación que las clases de Kumiko-sensei iban a ser complicadas. Con esas lecciones en las que necesitabas prestar toda tu atención a sus palabras o te perdías. A decir verdad, Rin no estaba acostumbrada a que se dirigieran a ella de forma tan directa. Kumiko-sensei usaba un lenguaje profesional, adulto incluso, que la hacía sentir más cerca de su futuro, que, a su vez, cada vez parecía más lejos. Era un poco extraño.

Cuando ojeó sus alrededores, vio que no era la única confundida. Kurenai también parecía pensativa y Anko, aunque enfadada, parecía reflexionar. Hinata seguía oculta tras su pelo (Que era muy corto como para ocultar a nadie y aun así, Hinata lo conseguía) con la mirada fija en la mesa.

—¿Cómo es posible hacer algo así? —Preguntó y Rin se tensó ligeramente en el sitio. La primera prueba de la clase. Casi podía oír la voz de su amigo Obito diciéndole que era una exagerada, que era una pregunta sin más. Rin rebotó el talón derecho en su sitio en un gesto nervioso. Sabía que Kumiko-sensei haría un primer juicio de sus alumnas según como contestaran a su pregunta y Rin no creía tener una buena respuesta.

—¡Ser mucho mejor que el resto, tanto que incluso si te dicen que eres tres veces peor de lo que eres aún así eres mejor que ellos! —Contestó casi sin titubear Anko. Era muy decidida, ojalá Rin pudiera lanzarse con esa seguridad al asunto

—No está mal. Difícil y ambicioso. Siguiente

—Pillarles por sorpresa—Levantó la mano Nara Satsuki no muy segura de si misma. Aún así mantenía el aire apático que la hacía parecer tan lista. Rin se mordió el labio. Kon-sensei ya la había tachado de ayudante, dándola responsabilidad de los estudiantes que no podían acudir a clase. Mientras que no la importaba ayudar, y había conocido a Obito gracias a ello, tampoco la gustaba tener ese papel fijo—Si creen que eres peor de lo que eres, tienes ventaja

—Muy bien, astuto como era esperar de un Nara. ¿Algo más?

—¡Ser la más guapa! —Exclamó Yakemoshi Otae, una de las pocas estudiantes que era de familia civil. Era una chica muy alegre y divertida, Rin había hablado un par de veces con ella. Algo coqueta, tal vez. Rin debía admitir que era una chica muy bonita, sobre todo porho su melena castaña. —Para que tus compañero te protegan como a una princesa. —Asintió, segura de sí misma.

— _No._ —Fumiko-sensei gruñó, mucho más severa de lo que había estado antes. Rin se echó ligeramente para atrás, chocando con el respaldo de su silla. Su pierna se mantuvo tensa, quieta. —No eres una princesa, Yakemoshi Otae, eres un ninja. —Continuó en el mismo tono de voz autoritario. —Pero tu idea no es tan mala —Dijo, sonriendo de tal forma que Rin tuvo un escalofrío. —Si haces que todos tus compañeros te protejan corres menos peligro y consigues que te subestimen.

Rin estaba algo asustada. Kumiko-sensei estaba diciendo cosas que ella nunca se había planteado. La ultima opción, sobre todo, le parecía mezquina y cruel. Arriesgar la vida de los otros para estar más seguro tú…

—Eso es de gallinas — Dijo Yuuhi Kurenai, otra chica con la que había comido un par de veces. Parecía encontrar la idea tan desagradable como lo hacía Rin

—Pretender ser héroes es algo que no se pueden permitir las mujeres. Cuanto antes aprendas esto, Yuuhi Kurenai, mejor te irá—Dijo Fumiko-sensei. No parecía molestarle, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado o jamás le hubiera importado en primer lugar. Rin se mordió la mejilla, con la pierna inquieta bajo el pupitre. Aún no sabía si le gustaban las clases de kunoichis.

—¡Me niego a ser una gallina solo por ser chica! —Protestó Anko de nuevo. Las demás chicas, motivadas por la actitud de Anko, también comenzaron a hablar. La clase se llenó de murmullos y cuchicheos. A Rin le sorprendía que alguien tan severo como lo parecía Kumiko-sensei no exigiera silencio.

Además, Anko tenía razón. Si hacían eso era como, como si-

—Es como si les diéramos la razón —Dijo Rin, pensando en alto más que otra cosa. De verdad lo creía.

—S..si eres débil es mejor r-renunciar que ser una molestia —Murmuró Hinata a su lado. Parecía más desanimada que de costumbre, como si se le hubiera venido el mundo encima. Rin la miró ligeramente preocupada. Le daban ganas de ayudarla.

—¿De nuevo con los murmullos, Hyuga Hinata? —Preguntó Fumiko con una ceja alzada despectivamente. Hinata se encogió más en el sitio. Parecía arrepentida de haber abierto la boca. —Habla para que te oiga toda la clase. Por ti misma —Kumiko-sensei la advirtió con la mirada. Si Rin volvía a hablar por ella, habría consecuencias

Rin frunció el ceño. A Hinata le costaba mucho levantar la cabeza, hablar estaba a otro nivel completamente diferente. Aún así, tenía las manos atadas, no podía cuestionar la autoridad de un sensei. Sólo podía esperar que lo hiciera bien.

—Di…dije que—Dijo, aún en un tono bajo pese a que Rin creía que se estaba esforzando— Que si eres…si eres débil es mejor n-no, es mejor renunciar q-que— Su volumen disminuía poco a poco.

—Más alto—La interrumpió Fumiko con el rostro de piedra

—¡Queserunamolestia! —Dijo muy rápido, como quitándose un peso de encima. Luego abrió mucho los ojos, como si se hubiera asustado. Se puso roja casi instantáneamente. Era algo exagerado. A Rin le pareció algo cruel que la obligaran a hacer algo que la costaba tanto.

—¿Rendirse, dices? —Fumiko-sensei le mandó a Hinata una mirada aún más dura que la que había recibido Otae. Rin no sentía que lo merecía. Aunque sus palabras habían sido duras, casi foráneas proviniendo de forma tan temblorosa, no era como si hablara de ella. Hinata era una Hyuga, Rin estaba convencida que los miembros de clanes importantes no podían no ser ninjas. Había una ley o algo así, estaba segura — Así de fácil, una dificultad y tiras la toalla —Dijo la profesora, casi con tranquilidad

—N…no, yo no—Intentó decir Hinata, levantando su roja cara con ojos llorosos. Rin frunció los labios. No le gustaba cuando los profesores hacían eso a sus alumnos. Como cuando Kon-sensei se metía con Obito sólo porque llegaba tarde. —No qui…nunca , yo no…

—Es algo muy Hyuga que decir —Siguió en ese tono tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo. A Rin se le hacía incomodo, como si no estuviera diciendo lo que pensaba en verdad. —"Si eres débil mejor renunciar que ser una molestia" —Musitó en alto, desviando la mirada de la clase —¿Quién esta de acuerdo?

Fujiwara Yami, otra chica de descendencia ciudadana con la que Rin no había tenido mucho contacto, levantó la mano. Fue la primera que lo hizo en toda la clase y Rin sintió las mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Si se enteraba su padre de lo maleducada que había sido la daría un buen capón. Fumiko hizo un gesto impaciente para que hablara

—¿No se supone que ahora somos todos débiles? —Preguntó. Era una buena pregunta. Rin sonrió levemente. Desde luego, tenía a gente muy interesante en clase. —Como dice mi mamá, no se puede ser bueno en algo sin haber sido malo antes. —El padre de Rin también le decía cosas como esas.

—Exacto, Takeo Yami. Todos tenemos que empezar desde algún sitio— Concedió Kumiko-sensei. Rin se preguntó como era que sabía todos sus nombres si no se habían presentado—Una de las lecciones más duras para un ninja es que no todos somos iguales. Muchas de vosotras, pese a dar vuestro mejor esfuerzo, jamás superareis el rango de gennin. Tal vez una consiga ser un jounnin.

Rin levantó la mano

—Kumiko-sensei, ¿qué es un jounin? —Preguntó. Toda expresión escapó del rostro de la profesora

—¿No lo sabéis? —Preguntó inexpresivamente. Tras varias negativas soltó un suspiro más frustrado que otra cosa —Inuzuka Kon resulta ser más incompetente de lo que pensaba. —Murmuró con despecho— Un jounnin es uno de los rangos que se da a los ninjas. Tras la academia hay tres categoría de ninja. Los genin, los chunnin y los jounnin. Nada más salir sereis asignados a un grupo compuesto por tres genin, ninjas de vuestro nivel, y un jounin, vuestro tutor. Si dicho sensei considera adecuado, es posible apuntaros al examen Chunnin, que ocurre una vez cada dos años. Sólo puedes cambiar de rango si superas este examen. —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso era muy importante. No podía creer que Kon-sensei no les había dicho nada. Tal vez era como una de esas cosas que dada por sabidas. —Para pasar de rango de chunnin a jounin serás mandado a una misión, sin tu conocimiento, por el Hokage. Si tus resultados son adecuados, ascenderás.

—No parece tan complicado—Anko se cruzó de brazos, sin ceder en la postura testaruda y desafiante que había llevado durante toda la clase.

—Lo es. Por eso muchas de vosotras os uniréis al cuerpo de las fuerzas genin, o CFG, pasada cierta edad. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Todos los shinobi de Konoha son respetables. —Rin se mordió el labio, dudando si volver a preguntar o no. Al final, su compañera Kurenai decidió por ella levantando la mano

—¿Hay otros cuerpos especiales en Konoha? —Preguntó con seguridad envidiable. Kurenai siempre había sido así, tranquila y segura de lo que hacía. La volvía una persona muy tranquila con la que hablar. Incluso Obito, que tenía bastante mal genio, no se molestaba en su presencia

—…—Fumiko-sensei suspiró tras un isntante, agarrándose el puente de la nariz. —Exactamente, ¿Qué os ha enseñado Inuzuka Kon?

—¡Shurikenjutsu! — Contestó Anko inmediatamente —Y algo de trampas. Nos ha dicho que la semana que viene empezará con las katas básicas del estilo de taijustu de la Hoja.

—Eso es imposible. —Negó inmediatamente Kumiko-sensei con cara de pocos amgos— Ya habéis tenido combates amistosos.

—Si ponernos en círculo para ver como Hatake Kakashi derrota a todos nuestros compañeros uno tras otro es un combate —Comentó sarcásticamente Nara Satsuki. Rin se preguntó vagamente si el sarcasmo estaba ligado a la desgana. Tanto Hatake-kun como Satsuki-san siempre los juntaban.

—Tambien hemos dado la guerra de los clanes y la fundación de Konoha—Explicó Kurenai con calma

—¡Y las naturalezas del chakra! —Añadió Anko, con su entusiasmo habitual.

—Querrás decir los tipos de chakra— Corrigió Kumiko-sensei sin perturbarse. No obstante, su cara de pocos amigos fue lentamente cambiando a una de mala leche.

—Oh, Kon-sensei lo llamo naturalezas —Explicó Yami con entusiasmo —Son agua, fuego, tierra y aire, ¡como los elementos!

—Los tipos. —Recalcó con algo de insistencia Kumiko-sensei sin poner mucha atención en el gallinero en el que se estaba convirtiendo su clase. Rin frunció el ceño. Le daba la sensación de que se perdía algo

—¡Ah, rayo también!

—Luego dimos los kekkai genkai, ¡Hinata-san hasta hizo una demostración con su vi-a-un-tucán!

—B-bya…es byakugan —Murmuró Hinata a su lado. Casi sonaba ofendida, un gran cambio si no fuera porque su timidez tapaba completamente su ultraje.

—No podeis no haber dado _los tipos de chakra_ —Insistió Kumiko-sensei con poca paciencia.

—Tambien hemos dado primeros auxilios

—¡Rin-san era la mejor de la clase!

—¡Gracias, Otae-san, también es muy buena! —Contestó inmediatamente Rin con una sonrisa

—Basta—Murmuró Kumiko-sensei, de alguna manera pusiendo la suficiente autoridad en ese susurro cargado de pesar como para callar a toda la clase. Rin se preguntó con desconcierto si esa era una habilidad ninja. —Me estáis diciendo que vuestro plan de estudios

—¿Qué plan de estudios? —Bufó Kakashi desde la ventana. Jadeaba un poco y tenía sudor en la frente. Aún así, sentado en el marco de la ventana, con el viento moviendo dramáticamente su bufanda y esa madurez en sus grandes ojos negros, Rin no pudo evitar notar lo guay que se veía. —Siento llegar tarde, sensei —Dijo con todo el morro.

…Rin no entendía como alguien tan opuesto al genero femenino (Menos Hinata. No estaba exagerando, cada vez que se giraba una chica para hablarle saltaba por la ventana. Una vez lo hizo _en medio de clase_ ) quería inscribirse en una clase llena de chicas.

—Tu no eres una kunoichi—Le miró muy poco impresionada su nueva sensei. Era una expresión que llevaba mucho.

—Detalles—Le quito importancia con una indiferencia que Rin no era capaz de comprender del todo. Era una profesora y,como figura de autoridad, merecía respeto. —Lo importante aquí es lo mal que enseña Kon-sensei. ¿No recibisteis mis informes? —Rin, a la que Fumiko-sensei se había acercado durante el caos, pudo escuchar cómo murmuraba algo sobre 'estúpidos sobres' y 'su aún más estúpido origen' todo intercalado con 'la ventana no es ningún buzón, estupidos niños pretenciosos'

—Estaban escritos con lápices de colores. —Dijo Fumiko-sensei como si no se hubiera pasado casi un minuto refunfuñando descaradamente. Kakashi parpadeó, imperturbable en su puesto en la ventana.

—¿Y eso que importa?

Kumiko-sensei suspiró como si la carga del mundo descansara súbitamente sobre sus hombros. Rin creyó que estaba siendo un poco exagerada. Los lápices de colores no solo eran muy bonitos, además eran versátiles. Podías pintar _y_ escribir con ellos. Un autentica herramienta ninja, en su opinión. Además, Obito y al parecer Kakashi pensaban lo mismo. Que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo sólo podía significar que era cierto.

(Rin no estaba exagerando. Una vez discutieron- bueno, Obito gritó y Kakashi soltó inafectados comentarios que le hacía parecer al uchiha más tonto de lo que era- sobre el color del cielo. _El color del cielo._ Rin apreciaba mucho a Obito y admiraba a Kakashi pero cuando discutían, prefería irse muy lejos)

—Voy a matar a Ikemoshi. 'Mision con Hatake-senpai' y un cuerno. —Continuó refunfuñando Kumiko-sensei como si nunca lo hubiera dejado —Ese lo que no quería era cargar con Inuzuka imbécil ese. — Rin se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. No le parecía del todo bien que haya tan mala sangre entre los sensei —Y ahora me toca a mi comerme el marrón. _Argh_. Cómo odio a los falsos.

Kakashi se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. Tenía esa cara poco impresionada de nuevo. De reojo, Rin pudo ver como Hinata lo miraba horrorizada y…conteniendo una risa tras sus manos. Kumiko-sensei se giró hacia el con parsimonia, moviéndose como la muñeca poseída de esa película que jamás perdonaría a Obito por hacerla ver. Hicieron contacto visual. La tensión de la habitación era tan grande que Rin suponía que si sacaba su kunai, la cortaría con facilidad.

—¿¡Kakashi-kun!? ¡Hatake Kakashi-kun! —El silencio fue roto por voces lejanas llamando a uno de los aludidos. Media clase se asomó por la ventana. Un grupo de tres ninjas, genin un poco más mayores que ellos, estaban peinando el patio del recreo en busca de —¡Kakashi-kun, no es momento de jugar al escondite!

—¡Listo o no allá voy!

—¡Idiota! ¡No estamos jugando de verdad!

—¡Oi no tenías por qué pegarme tan fuerte! ¡Itai!

—¡¿Quereis tomaros la misión en serio!? ¡Si volvemos a fracasar, sensei nos cortará la cabeza!

—¡Kakashi-kun, Kakashi-kun!

—¡¿Niño del demonio dónde narices te escondes!?

…Hatake Kakashi tenía siempre los encuentros más extraños del mundo.

—¡Genin! —Gritó repentinamente Fumiko-sensei desde la ventana contigua a su pupitre, Kakashi atado con un montón de cuerda bajo su brazo. Parecía un tonel con un montón de pelo gris saliendole de un lado. Rin parpadeó, confusa. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de lo que hacia su sensei?—¡Se os ha perdido esto! —Anunció justo antes de lanzar a Kakashi como si se tratara de una pelota en el patio del recreo. Rin vio como su pobre compañero colisionó de frente con los tres genin, cayendo con estruendo en el suelo. Levantaron un montón de polvo. —Insubordinación, a mí —Murmuró por lo bajinis con algo de rencor. Rin se reclinó sobre su silla. Ese golpe había parecido tan doloroso, que creía haberlo sentido.

Fumiko-sensei cerró la ventana, sacudió sus manos y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Rin consideró la ventana brevemente. Luego se recordó que quería ser un ninja y no podía renunciar simplemente porque estaba algo intimidada.

—Yuuhi Kurenai, haz una lista de todo lo que hayais dado con Kon-sensei hasta ahora y dejala en mi mesa cuando acabes— Dijo la profesora, como si no acabara de lanzar a un niño por la ventana tan tranquila. Rin no había estado más asustada de alguien en su vida—Como iba diciendo, las mujeres tienen que demostrar que, compara-...

* * *

 **Y con esto damos finalizado el capitulo. He de decir que los personajes se me estan llendo un poco de las manos, sobre todo Kon y Kumiko, que decidieron aparecer y...bueno. Son Ocs del arco de la Academia, pero si todo sale según lo planeado los personajes originales van a ser muy pocos. ¡Tengo tan poca información sobre la generación anterior de Kakashi que me he visto obligada a improvisar! ...Y me ha salido un ANBU feminista ligeramente amargada, vete tu a saber.**

 **Ahora, para responder a algunas dudas que me habeis planteado:**

 **-No voy a responder nada más de la relevancia de Majara. Es una sorpresa cuando y como volverá a salir a la luz**

 **-No va a haber un 'grupito de 3' conformado por Obbto, Hinata y Kakashi. Como podeis ver, Rin y Gai no quieren ser ignorados. Y muchos otros niños, como Anko o Kurenai o Asuma o vete tu a saber quien (¡spoilers avoided!) van a tener un papel importante aquí.**

 **-Er, al final parece que más un rewrite de un Pequeño Cambio esto es un Remake. Esta historia va a estar mucho más desarrollada, en un mundo mñas complejo que estoy intentando crear. La idea base es la misma y el Kakahina es seguro pero el resto esta en el aire.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por favor, comenten y leen! Adoro ver lo que pensais de mi historia y las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas**

 **PD: Una encuesta rapida. ¿Que punto de vista quereis que relate la proxima clase de la Academia? Las opciones son: Kon-sensei, Kakashi, _Gai_ , Obito, Hinata, Rin, Anko. Tened en cuenta que si eleguis Gai, que francamente es un reto, el lenguaje empleado y la percepción será visto a traves de las valerosas lentes de la llama de la juventud. Preparaos.**


	6. el sensei va a la clase

**Bueno, aquí llega el capitulo 6! ¡Solos nos quedan 4 capitulos para finalizar con el primer arco de la historia! Espero que disfruten, Comentario Especial de la Autora al final del capitulo!**

* * *

Hinata se encogió en el sitio, incomoda y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando salió de las clases de kunoichi el día anterior, de alguna manera más desilusionada con su futuro de lo que ya estaba, no esperaba volver a ver a Kumiko-sensei tan pronto. Al menos no hasta la clase especial para kunoichis de la próxima semana. Desde luego que no al día siguiente, sustituyendo a Kon-sensei. Tampoco esperaba ver a su profesor anterior tratado como un becario desechable, a ser sinceros.

Era…desconcertante. Casi tanto como el brillo de anticipación tan antinatural en los ojos de Kakashi. Hinata ni siquiera estaba exagerando. Conocía a Kakashi, era su amiga (Su mayor hazaña hasta la fecha. No que Chichi-ue estuviera orgulloso por ello, aunque tampoco parecía decepcionado, la verdadera novedad.) Lógicamente, como ninja en entrenamiento y siguiendo las instrucciones de chichi-ue y las pistas de Kakashi (Que no eran muy sutiles. Sobre todo porque primero intentaba decírselas de la forma más retorcida posible, algo como 'las hojas de Konoha nunca caen por casualidad' soltado por encima del hombro, mirando misteriosamente a la distancia sin necesidad alguna- Kakashi era muy gracioso en ocasiones- Luego, cuando Hinata creía que le iba explotar la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que significaba eso en medio del entrenamiento de taijutsu –que siempre surgía espontáneamente cuando Hinata no podía contener la risa con lo tonto que podía ser alguien tan inteligente como Kakashi-kun, con todo ese postureo de súper ninja que hacía- la miraba como si fuese idiota- algo bastante común, pero como Kakashi seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de ello a Hinata no le importaba mucho. Había formas peores de mirar- y la decía que no sabía 'caerse bien' y que tenía que practicar más. Luego la tiraba de su árbol en el recreo, para que aprendiera. ' _Si los gatos'_ Kakashi tenía un odio inexplicable hacia los gatos. A Hinata le parecía divertido que alguien tan serio y lógico pudiese ser tan irracional ' _pueden hacerlo, también puedes tu_ ' En verdad, Kakashi-kun ayudaba mucho a Hinata, aunque se le diera muy mal dar consejos y sus métodos fueran muy…personalizados.) Le había analizado. Hinata conocía la que mejor a su amigo Kakashi.

Kakashi-kun tenía cuatro estados: el _Apatético Observador_ , en el que te ignoraba sin importar el qué, pensando en su "papá" o en sus increíbles habilidades ninja; el _Terrible Pasivo-Agresivo_ , en el que estaba molesto contigo por una razón que nunca sabrás porque jamás lo admitirá y tenías que sufrir el chaparrón hasta que pasara o arriesgarte a activar el _Destructor Inclemente_ (Naturalmente activado en clase de taijutsu. Consistía en que Kakashi barría el suelo contigo y solo podías proteger tus órganos internos y rezar porque Kon-sensei interviniera pronto- Obito-kun tenía una extraña facilidad activando el _Destructor Inclemente_ ) y, finalmente, el _Mejor Amigo del Mundo_. Ese era el estado favorito de Hinata, aunque fuese el más raro de ver. Siempre la daba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho y ganas de hacer más cosas para sacar fuera del _Terrible Kakashi_ que envolvía al _Tierno Kakashi_ a su interior. El _Mejor Amigo del Mundo_ la decía que iba a ser un ninja ( _Claro que vas a graduarte. No pierdo el tiempo con civiles_ ) que no estuviera triste (A Hinata ni siquiera le importaba que más de la mitad de las _Galletas de Consolación y Amistad_ que la sabían fatal. O que no la dijera que eran de perro) y la esperaba a salir de clase, o en su árbol, o la decía que siempre serian amigos ( _No tengo tiempo de acostumbrarme a otro inútil_ ) o la enseñaba una técnica nueva o-

Hinata adoraba a Kakashi _El Mejor Amigo Del Mundo_ \- siempre la hacía sentir especial, pero en el buen sentido. Como si viera algo de valor en ella. Daba un poco de miedo, porque Hinata era consciente que siempre acaba decepcionando a todo el mundo. Pero lo mejor de todo era que Hinata no tenía por qué preocuparse con eso. Kakashi, al fin y al cabo, ya había nacido decepcionado _con todo el mundo_ (Menos con su padre, el legendario Colmillo Blanco. Pero el padre de Kakashi-kun era fantástico y le hacía _galletas_ y le daba _abrazos_ , así que no contaba) Además, Kakashi-kun era un genio- incluso más listo que el _sensei_ \- y nada parecía sorprenderle- solo confundirle, como el niño extraño del otro día que hablaba tan raro. Y, de entre toda la clase, había elegido asociarse con ella.

Hinata estaba muy agradecida de tener un amigo tan guay como Kakashi.

(Porque eso significaba que tal vez, pese a que estaba haciendo mal prácticamente todas las cosas, Hinata estaba haciendo _algo_ bien, así que no podía parar todavía.)

Pero la expresión de hoy no era ninguno de sus estados. Kakashi tenía los ojos brillantes y golpeaba el pupitre con los dedos con algo de impaciencia. Era, era como si Kakashi fuera como cualquier otro de los chicos de la Academia, lleno de entusiasmo para aprender nuevos e increíbles jutsus. _Kakashi_ , un niño normal.

Hinata contuvo un escalofrío malamente.

(En verdad, Hinata estaba muy preocupada por su amigo. Kakashi no era como el resto, Kakashi era _El Niño Más Raro Del Mundo_. Tan listo y habilidoso que no necesitaba modales o reglas. No podía ser normal de repente. Esas cosas no pasaban)

—Ha venido a mi atención el estado deplorable del plan de estudios aplicado en el aula B, ahora AB tras la fusión con la clase A gracias a la ausencia de Ikemoshi Hantaro-sensei—Dijo en su tono impersonal Kumiko-sensei, empezando la clase solo cuando había conseguido por tensión pura que todos los alumnos la miraran en silencio. Aunque Hinata creía que las bolitas de papel que sabía que Kakashi estaba lanzando a todos los alumnos que se distraían tenía algo que ver con ello. No le había visto lanzar ninguna, y ni siquiera todas las trayectorias provenían de su pupitre (Hinata sospechaba la aplicación de las trayectorias indirectas que Kon-sensei dio en una de las clases de la semana pasada y nadie entendió excepto Kakashi que ya lo sabía todo. Hinata a veces pensaba que Kakashi-kun vino al mundo sabiéndolo todo de antemano y por eso parecía tan aburrido e incluso malhumorado - el mundo le obligaba a aprender todo dos veces) pero de alguna forma Hinata estaba segura de su origen. En verdad, Kakashi estaba a Otro Nivel del resto. Hinata le había estado mirando, concertada, y aun así se las había arreglado para que no le pillara. —No importa que la clase B sea de otra edad o que estemos a mitad del curso, no. Ikemoshi Hantaro-sensei no se preocupa por esa clase de minucias —Kumiko-sensei parecía más molesta que su estándar habitual. Y eso que Hinata solo la había visto un par de veces.

No era por acusar a Hatake injustamente, pero Obito-kun había recibido muchas más bolas de papel que el resto. Una hasta le entró por la boca abierta y casi se había ahogado. Hinata sabía lo… granuja que podía llegar a ser su amigo con la gente que no le gustaba. Por experiencia. A Kakashi no le gustaba nadie aunque a veces la toleraba más a ella. Se lo había dicho, que la gente era como un veneno efectivo pero desagradable y que tenía que construir una tolerancia (Hinata estaba muy contenta que hubiera hablado de venenos porque una de las pocas cosas que sabía bien- su Haha-ue la enseñó- eran las plantas medicinales y de venenos. ¡Hasta conocía más especies que Kakashi-kun!) Por eso estaba más con ella, la explicó en ese tono indiferente tan suyo, porque se había acostumbrado.

Hinata notó como una bola de papel la golpeaba el ojo. Decidió sabiamente volver a prestar atención. Sus ojos eran muy sensibles y Kakashi siempre jugaba sucio. Para ser tan superior que el resto en prácticamente todo, disfrutaba demasiado con los golpes bajos.

(La arena en los ojos en el último combate de taijutsu fue innecesaria- sobre todo porque Hinata nunca se había reído de él –y su ridículo postureo de super ninja no contaba porque era imposible que no lo estuviese haciendo aposta. Kakashi era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de esa clase de detalles- y no "se lo merecía" como le dijo a sus pobres ojos rojos después de lanzarla fuera de la zona de lucha como a un kunai de juguete)

—Consecuentemente la dirección de esta institución ha tomado la decisión _unánime_ de establecer una nueva política de enseñanza bi-tutorada. — Continuó diciendo Kumiko-sensei. Aunque Hinata estaba bastante segura que gruñó algunas palabras, lo cual no facilitaba mucho su comprensión. Uno podría pensar que siendo miembro de un clan tan grande y respetado como el Hyuga, la heredera además, y teniendo familiares tan cultos y respetados que se había apodado a su clan más de una vez la nobleza shinobi, Hinata entendería algo de lo que acababa de decir Kumiko-sensei.

Uno se equivocaría. Hinata había entendido poco más que las preposiciones. Intuía, con muchas dudas, que no había dicho cosas precisamente positivas, pero nada más. Algo sobre clases y letras, creía. Había muchos niños nuevos en clase, así que a lo mejor era sobre ellos

(Chichi-ue iba a matarla si suspendía. Por Kami, ni siquiera habían tenido la clase de supervivencia –el básico más básico que su primo Jun- que pese a ser dos años mayor ahora estaba en su misma clase con su otro primo Tetsu y, si Hinata se paraba a pensarlo, Kumiko-sensei estaba probablemente hablando de la unión de clases- la había asegurado ni siquiera ella era capaz de fallar- e Hinata ya estaba perdida)

—¿Estamos hablando en código? —La pregunta 'susurrada' de Obito-kun, fácil de oír incluso teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentado casi en el otro extremo de la clase, la hizo sonreír con diversión. Era algo muy propio del Uchiha, una cualidad que le dejaba disipar la tensión en el ambiente con una facilidad que Hinata era incapaz de entender. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si hiciera esa clase de cosas delante de su clan. ¿Funcionaría o le cerrarían los puntos de chakra por falta de respeto? …Por alguna razón, Hinata no tenía muchas esperanzas de que sucediera la primera opción—Rin-chan —Dijo con gravedad —¡No entendí nada! — Hinata contuvo la risa. Obito-kun era muy sincero y, a veces, un poco tonto. A Hinata le parecía encantador, aunque al final casi hubiera gritado en medio de clase. De todas formas, Obito-kun era muy valiente por decir siempre lo que pensaba sin tapujos

(Kakashi-kun hubiera dicho que Obito era idiota y un mal ninja. Pero Kakashi-kun era malo y maleducado y Hinata no pensaba hacerle ni caso.

…Aunque fuese su único amigo. Y un genio. Vale, puede que Hinata supiera que Kakashi siempre tenía la razón pero no tenía por qué gustarle. Además, una vez se equivocó con lo de Majara. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

¿..Podía, no?)

—…—Hinata casi podía oír la desaprobación en el silencio de sensei. Esos ojos opacos y marrones que tenía Kumiko-sensei hablaban muy alto si te ponías a examinarlos. Tampoco solían decir cosas buenas. Le recordaban un poco a los de su Chichi-ue…si los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga pudiesen expresar emoción claro. Normalmente Hinata sabía lo decepcionado que estaba con ella por lo mucho que fruncía sus labios. —Inuzuka Kon era tan mal profesor que ahora vais a tener dos profesores para poneros al día —Explicó con el tono más seco que los desiertos del Pais del Viento, levantando dos dedos con pereza como para evitar más dudas o preguntas. Hinata podría jurar que Kakashi, por primera vez en su vida, tomaba apuntes. Algo titulado 'El esfuerzo mínimo requerido para comunicarse eficazmente con idiotas'

…Había muchos números ahí. Y operaciones matemáticas que no eran ni sumas ni restas. Ni siquiera multiplicaciones o divisiones, que era hasta donde habían llegado en clase. ¿Sería un código secreto…? ¿Fuinjutsu, tal vez? Hinata no sabía mucho de artes ninjas especializados como el arte del sellado. Creía que era algo con símbolos muy complicados y fue la especialidad del Nidaime y la Primera Dama del Shodaime. Siempre había pensado que era una habilidad ninja secreta reservada para genios, así que probablemente Kakashi estaba aprendiendo Fuinjutsu.

Las matemáticas no tenían tantas letras, de todas formas.

—¡Eso explica por qué estás aquí! —Exclamó Obito casi como si no pudiera contenerse. A Hinata le gustaba que siempre fuese tan genuino en sus reacciones. Mostrarse tan abierto era un gran acto de valor, sobre todo para un Niño De Clan— ¿Pero por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Tal vez Obito-kun era mucho más despierto de lo que parecía. Hinata no lo dudó ni un instante, incluso sintió una extraña clase de orgullo de segunda mano, por así decirlo. Por más torpe que pudiera llegar a ser, Obito Uchiha era toda una inspiración.

El suspiro de resignación total que acababa de soltar Kakashi, pensó Hinata mientras volvía a intentar ocultar otra risita, debería ser ilegal. Pero al menos había vuelto a su Estado Natural.

—Idiota —Masculló Kakashi por lo bajinis. Hinata le miró de reojo. Con curiosidad, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Kakashi-kun estaba mucho más relajado de lo habitual, para nada con su actitud desafiante y listilla. Además, no le gustaba como había insultado a Obito-kun.

Obito-kun era una buena persona que la había ayudado antes, no merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Kakashi le decía sus opiniones sobre muchos de sus compañeros, ella podía hacer lo mismo. La amistad, según lo que le había dicho Haha-ue, era entre iguales. Hinata frunció los labios con determinación, decidida a hablar. También lo hizo para ocultar los temblores que siempre parecían sacudirla cuando intentaba hablar en público. Sobre todo en medio de clase, cuando tendría que estar prestando atención al profesor.

(Ya se arrepentía tanto de desobedecer. Pero por Obito-kun, merecía la pena.)

—O-obito-kun no…no es

—¿Algo que decir, Hyuga Hinata? —Inquirió inmediatamente Kumiko-sensei con severidad. Hinata no pudo evitar el salto que dio del susto, ni el quejido agudo que escapó sus labios. Le ardía la cara y no sabía dónde mirar. Era tan familiar que casi podía sentir la gélida mirada reprobatoria de Chichi-ue sobre su nuca. Esa que sabía que por más que lo intentara, nunca iba a hacer algo bien —¿Y bien? —Quiso saber con algo de impaciencia

—¡N-no! —Susurró rápidamente Hinata, desesperadamente arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca. Hacía mucho calor en clase, casi se estaba sofocando. Ojalá Kumiko-sensei aceptara su respuesta y no la preguntara más. Hinata de verdad no quería avergonzar a su clan con su comportamiento, de verdad que no, pero a veces no lo podía evitar. Había algo mal con ella, una deficiencia que la volvía más torpe de lo normal.

Hinata apretó la tela de los pantalones sobre sus rodillas, tensa, y rezó para que Kumiko-sensei aceptara su respuesta mediocre y continuara con la clase.

—Mmm—Murmuró e Hinata se sintió igual de minúscula que cuando un honorable anciano de la rama principal supervisaba uno de sus entrenamientos. Inevitablemente, sus músculos se bloquearon. Paralizada, Hinata esperó el comentario hiriente que no tardaría en aparecer —Según tengo entendido, vuestras clases han sido un desastre. El temario variaba entre asignaturas del segundo y tercer curso y, si mis fuentes son correctas —Kumiko-sensei lanzó una mirada afilada pero no envenenada (Hinata había aprendido mucho de miradas en su clan. Sobre todo las de índole negativa) hacia Kon-sensei. Hinata no se atrevió a moverse, aún paralizada en espera a la humillación —Di hola, fuentes—Ordenó con algo de sadismo

—Hola, fuentes—Dijo Kon-sensei entre dientes, claramente frustrado. Hinata estaba bastante segura que solo tendría que haber dicho hola. Casi involuntariamente, se relajó. Le gustaba Kon-sensei. Intentaba enseñarles todo lo que sabía, aunque se saltara las lecciones intermedias -como cuando les intentó enseñar a hacer combos en taijutsu sin enseñarles las katas básicas del _Estilo de la Hoja_ y paso media hora confundido porque Kakashi se las sabía todas y se quejaba de lo básico que era la Academia mientras que el resto de la clase se movía con la misma gracilidad de un grupo de cervatillos recién nacidos a su espalda - porque, a veces, Kon-sensei era tan gracioso que a Hinata se le iba el miedo de dejar en ridículo a su familia. Además, toda la clase se tropezó al menos una vez con los combos.

(Menos Kakashi, pero como Kakashi había nacido Sabiéndolo Todo no contaba. Obito-kun se lo había asegurado y Rin-kun, la niña de los ojos amables, lo había confirmado con una sonrisa bondadosa. Hinata estaba bastante segura que era un Ángel. Le gustaría parecerse más a ella)

Kumiko-sensei le miró sin expresión un tenso instante. Hinata sabía que eso significaba que lo que fuera que estuviese pensando era Demasiado Horrible Para Enseñárselo Al Público y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. El pobre Kon-sensei no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido.

—Si mis _imbéciles_ fuentes son correctas—Continuó Fumiko-sensei tan impasible como siempre, completamente indiferente al hecho de que acababa de decir un taco rodeada de niños. Hinata estaba horrorizada. La Gente Maleducada estaba por todas partes, era una epidemia. —Es una situación inaceptable que será corregida itso facto —Hinata estaba bastante segura que Fumiko-sensei hablaba en código, como dijo Obito-kun. Era como con lo de Majara Uchiha, lo que decía parecía y sonaba muy estúpido pero al final resultaba que Tenía Razón Desde El Principio. Hinata había aprendido que Obito era contradictorio de esa forma. Cuando decía cosas imposibles, tendían a ser verdad, y cuando decía cosas perfectamente razonables se equivocaba. —Mi ayudante repartirá unas hojas con el horario del curso intensivo que he preparado para remediar este fallo en el programa. Si se puede llamar a una horrible, inculta y continua improvisación, programa. —Kon-sensei hizo una mueca de dolor, igualita a la que hizo cuando Una Shuriken Salvaje Apareció y se le clavó en el brazo la semana pasada, cuando dio una lección repetida de shurikenjutsu. Hinata tenía sus sospechas sobre el culpable.

(Kakashi-kun era su sospecha. El Terrible Pasivo-Agresivo era peligroso de formas misteriosas. Principalmente porque Kakashi permanecía _pasivo_ , pero la agresión se sentía de todas formas. Y _dolía_ )

Sintiendo un instinto que Hinata no sabía que poseía, se giró hacia su compañero de pupitre. Todo el entusiasmo que parecía haber adquirido (milagrosa y siniestramente) Kakashi al ver a Kumiko-sensei había desaparecido. En su lugar, estaba la decepción menos controlada que le había visto llevar.

Era un 8'5/10 en la Escala De Los Multiples Niveles De Decepción Y Exasperación De Hatake Kakashi. Impresionante, Hinata misma solo consiguió un 7 cuando se puso tan nerviosa cuando Obito-kun la saludó sin previo aviso que dio una especie de espasmo al compás de la muerte metafórica de su espíritu.

(Realmente, hacer amigos era mucho más difícil que el _Puño Gentil_. Menos con Kakashi, pero Kakashi era un niño extraño que había aceptado a Hinata como amiga y, según Sakumo-sama, los amigos eran para siempre. Kakashi se lo había dicho con su indiferencia habitual pero Hinata sabía la verdad. Kakashi-kun jamás desobedecía a su papá.

No se iba a librar de ella nunca. Era maravilloso)

Ojos desorbitados, piel más pálida de lo habitual y pincel roto en los dedos. Kakashi estaba teniendo un día muy raro. Hinata esperaba que no estuviera enfermo o tuviera algún problema

(En parte porque el prospecto de tener –y era un deber, como amiga, que Hinata no iba a dejar sin cumplir- que indagar Algo Personal de Kakashi era aterrador. Probablemente muy doloroso, además. Luego, por supuesto, estaba el cómo se suponía que Hinata tenía que preguntarle. Kakashi no era precisamente alguien accesible. Una vez le preguntó cuál era su comida favorita y la respondió que compartir esa clase de información personal era el equivalente a pedir ser envenenado. Luego le dio un rollo de canela, su dulce _favorito_ , sacado de la nada. Hinata llevaba torturándose sin comer rollos de canela por _semanas_.

Por Hamura, Hinata de verdad esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Si tenía que renunciar a prensar flores, lo único no-ninja y por tanto 'innecesario' en su rutina, no creía ser capaz de seguir. Era una de las pocas cosas que la quedaban de su Haha-ue.)

—Ni siquiera habéis hecho una presentación de la clase. —Finalizó Kumiko-sensei como si nunca hubiera creado una tensión en la clase tan grande que Hinata podía ver desde su pupitre en la otra punta de la clase los goterones de sudor resbalando de la frente de Obito-kun. Eran _enormes_ —Lo cual —Dijo con claro desagrado —Me obliga a tener una. _A mitad de curso_. —Kumiko-sensei sonrio medio desquiciada. Daba algo de miedo—Bien. Vamos a quitarnos esto de encima rápido. —Con falso entusiasmo, Kumiko-sensei dio una palmada y señaló a un alumno en primera fila —Rápido: nombre, edad, sueño

—¡Mi nombre es Maito Gai! —Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el Volumen Total Máximo Del Que Era Capaz El Ser Humano. Ni siquiera Obito-kun era tan ruidoso cuando se enfadaba con Kakashi. —¡He dado cinco vueltas completas al Sol en mi estadía en el Valle de la Primavera de la Vida! ¡Me quedan tres semanas para la sexta! —Hinata no tenía ni idea que quería decir con eso. Aunque era muy bonita la forma en la que hablaba. Casi parecía uno de esos poemas que solía leerle su madre antes de dormir — ¡Mi sueño es vencer con las Llamas de la Juventud en el Glorioso y Fatídico Encuentro a mi Eterno Rival, Caca-sí!

…

Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando vanamente ocultar una carcajada. ¿Acababa de llamar a Kakashi Caca-sí? ¿Cómo en caca, sí? Con ojos llorosos con lágrimas de pura diversión, se giró involuntariamente hacia el Caca-sí en cuestión.

Podría jurar que estaba gruñendo como un perro rabioso. Un perro rabioso rebosando con instinto asesino.

Intimidada, empujó su silla hacia la derecha, lejos de Kakashi. Todo fuera por alejarse un poco del área de peligro. Hinata se compadeció del pobre Maito Gai y su Desagradable Pero Inminente Final. Después de todo, dudaba mucho que la Eterna Plenitu…la Voluntad de la Primave…Bueno, que lo-que-sea-que-halla-dicho le salvara de la furia de Kakashi en el estado de _Destructor Inclemente_ más apopléjico que había observado. Esa aura negra de Muerte y Destrucción era impresionante. Sobre todo por la cantidad de instinto asesino que casi se podía palpar desprendiéndose con cada gruñido.

Hinata contuvo un gemido cuando el chico que se sentaba a su otro lado la empujó para que volviera a su sitio. Kakashi daba mucho miedo y no quería sentarse tan cerca de él. Tal vez era una cobardica, pero se estaba replanteando su amistad

(No volvería a tocar un rollo de canela en su vida. Kakashi sabía que la gustaban y probablemente la hubiera oído reírse, Ya No Eran Seguros.)

Las carcajadas de Obito, que fueron 'misteriosamente' detenidas cuando se atragantó con una bola de papel, no ayudaron a calmar a Hatake, precisamente.

—Siguiente—Dijo Kumiko-sensei con algo de urgencia, mirando a la persona que estaba sentada al lado de Gai con algo parecido a la desesperación o quizás incluso al pánico. El niño, de pelo oscuro y aspecto mucho más corriente que su compañero, se ajustó las gafas con el dedo

—Me llamo Ebisu y tengo siete años. Mi mayor aspiración en la vida es convertirme en un shinobi acomodado. —Dijo en un tono que intentaba ser profesional pero que Hinata encontraba ligeramente repipi. El contraste con Maito Gai era tan grande que toda la clase parpadeó estupefacta

(¿Qué era, exactamente, un shinobi _acomodado_ …?)

Una verdadera bendición, hasta Kakashi había perdido el instinto asesino para mirar poco impresionado a Ebisu. Hinata lo clasificaba en un Me Rindo Con Este Mundo Idiota en su Escala Especial: Edición Hatake Kakashi De Niveles De Exasperación Y Violento Rechazo Hacia La Incompetencia Del Resto De Humanos. Una mejora considerable de su Seppuku Forzado Para Evitar La Autodestrucción De La Humanidad Por Estupidez Suprema que estaba a punto de forzar en el pobre Maito-kun.

(…A los Hyuga les gustaban demasiado las listas y clasificaciones. Todo era mensurable si se partía de la escala adecuada. Hinata no era la Excepción A La Regla)

Hinata estaba empezando a creer de que todos sus compañeros iban a ser muy particulares. Kon-sensei, con su cara alternando entre la confusión, la satisfacción y el horror, debía sentir algo parecido a ella.

(Sobre todo porque también se había reído con lo de Caca-sí. Todavía le podía ver moviendo los labios en las silabas Ca Ca Sí y tapándose la boca con la mano para esconder sus carcajadas. Kon-sensei era su profesor favorito. Cuando Obito-kun fuera mayor, esperaba que fuese un poco como el)

Kumiko-sensei, con la misma cara que puso su primo Jun el otro día cuando pisó una caca de perro con sus sandalias nuevas ninja, llamó rápidamente el siguiente.

—¡Soy Nohara Rin, tengo seis años y mi sueño es ser un médico ninja!

Un Autentico Ángel. Hinata solo esperaba algún día poder ser tan altruista y buena. Aunque fuese la Antitesis Hyuga. Amable como Haha-ue, fuerte como Chichi-ue, así quería ser Hinata de mayor.

…Oh, ese era probablemente su sueño. Menos mal que Hinata se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

—¡Yo soy Obito y voy a ser Hokage! ¡Así que no os olvidéis de mi nombre! ¡Oh, y tengo seis años! —Declaró Obito-kun con seguridad y una amplia sonrisa. Hinata admiraba mucho su confianza, era inspiradora.

Poco a poco, sus nuevos compañeros fueron presentándose uno a uno. Hinata intentó prestar atención a todos, de verdad que lo hizo. Quería conocer a sus nuevos compañeros y, si era posible, hacer aun más amigos que Kakashi.

—Mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai y voy a ser un jounin especializado en gen-jut-su como mi papá.

El problema residía en que Hinata no había caído en que ella también tendría que presentarse delante de toda la clase. Hablando en alto sin tartamudear. Casi podía oír la advertencia en los ojos de piedra de su padre, ordenándola que no dejara en ridículo a su clan.

—¡Pues yo voy a ser la primera kunoichi Hokage! ¡Mitarashi Anko!

No. Hinata no podía hablar en alto. La reputación de los Hyuga estaba en juego y Hinata era un fracaso, intentara lo que intentara iba a acabar mal. Tartamudearía y diría todas las cosas equivocadas, como que su sueño era hacer de los Hyuga una familia o que quería ser amable como su madre cuando fuera mayor. O peor, diría una de esas verdades incomodas que nadie quiere oír y que sólo Hinata parece darles importancia como que quería hablar sin tartamudear o, o jugar a ninjas en vez de entrenar siempre.

—Sensei ¿Qué pasa si no tienes un sueño?

—Te mato. Piensa uno

— ¡Me llamo Shiranui Genma y mi sueño es seguir viviendo!

No creía poder ni abrir la boca. Haría algo ridículo, como esa vez que-

—Asuma. Hacer orgulloso a mi viejo, supongo

—Tu _viejo_ es el Sandaime—Susurró Kon-sensei horrorizado. Hinata ahogó un grito ante la falta de respeto. Ese niño era peor que _Kakashi_ , lo cual creía imposible. El hijo del Hokage, además.

Hinata no sabía si podía superar algo como eso.

—Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y mi sueño es mío. —Hubo una pausa incomoda, al menos para Hinata, en la que la clase intentó asimilar la nueva información. Era como intentar meter un kunai en un portador de shurikens. Algo no encajaba —No me gusta compartir. —Añadió, como si eso solucionara algo

¿Por qué había tanta gente maleducada…? Su Chichi-ue no la había advertido de nada como eso. Ni Jun. Ni si quiera Hizashi-ojisan y su tío solía ser el más previsor de sus parientes en los Problemas En Socializar Correctamente de Hinata.

—Hyuga—Llamó Kumiko-sensei con una nota de impaciencia en la voz. Hinata dio un salto en el sitio, conteniendo un gritito en el ultimo momento. Kakashi la había enseñado, vía Proyectiles Imprevistos En Todas Las Direcciones Si Te Equivocabas, que era una kunoichi, no un animal indefenso y que tenía que _sonar como una, boba_. Aunque tal vez Kumiko-sensei estuviese hablando a los otros dos Hyuga en clase—Es tu turno—La señaló

Oh.

Hinata no estaba preparada para eso.

(Por Hamura, iba a arruinarlo todo.)

—Me llam…mi nombr…S-soy Hyu, Hyuga Hinata —Tartamudeó en un desastre que por supuesto nadie iba a interrumpir hasta que acabara y destruyera la Pulcra Imagen Publica Del Clan sin remedio. —Mi sueño…me gustaría se..ser —Buena como mamá y fuerte como papá. No era difícil decirlo.

…Excepto que, si se paraba a pensarlo, sonaba como si su padre no fuera _bueno_ y su madre no fuera _fuerte_. Por Hamura, menudo sueño más horrible. ¿Cómo había podido Hinata meter la pata _hasta_ en sus ambiciones secretas?

—Um…—Aunque no decir nada no era mucho mejor. Hinata probablemente pareciera una tonta. Otro golpe a la Pulcra Imagen Publica Del Clan. No podía ser tan difícil, podría decir algo Generico Pero Cierto como que quería ser una buena kunoichi y bastaría. — ser... ¿una b-buena kuno…ninja?

Lo había preguntado. Por Hamura, Hinata acababa de _preguntar su respuesta_

Casi podía sentir la exasperación teñida de No Me Puedo Creer Que Me Asocie Con Semejante Patán proveniente de Kakashi. Eso… era mucho que trasmitir en un solo suspiro. Y mira que los Hyuga eran unos genios en microexpresiones.

— Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y los ninjas no sueñan. —Por supuesto que Kakashi-kun sabría la respuesta más profesional posible a la pregunta —Por no mencionar que compartir tus motivaciones más personales rodeado de desconocidos es _de idiotas_

Hinata ya no estaba ni sorprendida.

—Y la subordinación de _traidores_ , chaval— Advirtió Fumiko-sensei, tono bajado en una amenaza tal que a Hinata le dio un escalofrío. Su nueva maestra daba miedo. —¡Bien! —Dio una palmada con falso entusiasmo, rompiendo la tensión que parecía sofocar poquito a poco a los alumnos. Incluso Kakashi, al que no le afectaban incluso las explosiones de rabia (Cabeza Súbitamente Desproporcionada incluida- Hinata lo llamaba _Cabezón No Jutsu_ ) más grandes de Kon-sensei, estaba Tieso Como Un Palo. —Ahora que nos hemos presentado todos empecemos por la lección 1: los tipos de chakra.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo—Bufó Kakashi, despectivamente. Hinata, como la fiel amiga que era, llevaría flores a su tumba.

—Como iba diciendo—Dijo Fumiko-sensei entre dientes tras que un Kunai Salvaje Apareciera De La Nada y cortara ligeramente el pelo a Kakashi—Los. Tipos. De. Chakra. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es el chakra? —Preguntó como si ya estuviese decepcionada con la respuesta de todos y saturada de la estupidez que plagaba el mundo

 _Oh no_. Por Hamura, era _horrible_. Hinata se acababa de dar cuenta de algo sumamente Importante. Kumiko-sensei era como Kakashi-kun cuando estaba de mal humor. Lo cual hacía que sus nuevas clases iban a ser dadas por un _Kakashi-kun adulto_ y aún más fuerte que estaba _siempre enfadado_.

Hinata no presagiaba que nada bueno surgiera de ese nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

Una tradición poco conocida de los Hyuga fuera del clan era la tendencia de sus miembros a la sobre-clasificación. Esa pequeña, despreciable realmente, costumbre impulso-compulsiva a hacer listas, escalas, clasificaciones de todo lo que les rodeaba. No importaba lo improbable, lo ridículo o lo serio que podía ser el tema estudiado. De clasificaciones serias como los 74 tipos de estilos de taijutsu principales - katas para principiantes que se enseñaban a nuevos ninjas, con sus posturas típicas que tanto habían servido para descubrir espías e incluso nacionalidades en ninjas de incognito (la posición de los pies podía decir mucho, si uno sabía que un ninja de Iwa jamás empezaría una lucha completamente erguido y que muchos ninjas de Suna empezaban sus luchas con un pie ligeramente torneado, listos para pivotar en cualquier momento) a otras no menos importantes, pero un poco más ridículas, como la clasificación estándar 137 A-Z para tonos de piel y color de ojos venía a la mente.

(Lo cual fue un gran avance en toda clase de investigación ninja, sobre todo de la policía de Konoha, _de nada Uchihas_ , pero detalles)

Ningún Hyuga podría decirte muy bien el porqué de esta tendencia- aunque Sayuri-baba tenía sus hipótesis que no dudaba en compartir con el resto de sus reacios parientes. Básicamente, explicaba después de un poco del té con sake (un invento - atrocidad más bien - propio tras la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja que nadie se había atrevido a corregir) de las seis era un efecto secundario del byakugan. Como doujutsu metomentodo que todo lo ve, todo lo juzga. Hizashi no estaba muy seguro de la lógica de su querida bisabuela. Sobre todo porque dudaba mucho que a sus años, no tuviera alguna clase de demencia.

La afinidad por las listas se volvía un poco más complicada en sus casos más ordinarios. El caso se acentuaba cuando las herramientas de medición se volvían más subjetivas y menos mensurables. La manera de clasificar de un Hyuga decía mucho de su carácter. Hiashi Hyuga, un carácter recto, pragmático y serio tenía una forma de clasificar las cosas extraordinariamente fría. Le gustaban los números, las cantidades, las medidas exactas. Su pragmatismo se proyectaba en su forma de ver el mundo. Sus escalas –las clasificaciones más subjetivas que se permitía un Hyuga, junto con las listas- solían ser numéricas, precisas y lógicas. Otras veces usaba palabras, adjetivos exactos usados con la precisión justa para causar el efecto deseado. Muy útil para destruir pscicologicamente a cualquiera cuando estaba de mal humor, una ocurrencia no tan infrecuente para desgracia de la salud mental del clan en general. Hizashi aún recordaba haber pillado a un primo segundo suyo, un pobre chaval de quince años, llorando desconsoladamente mientras ingería casi violentamente mochi tras mochi en lo que claramente era Una Crisis Personal En La Que Me Comeré Mis Sentimientos Negativos Como Comida Basura En La Esperanza De Que Desaparezcan.

(O como Hiashi hubiera dicho, un 3 en la Escala De Crisis Personales donde el 1 equivalía a un Como Voy a Volver a Mostrar Mi Cara En Público Tras Semejante Humillación y el 10 un Todo En Lo Que He Basado Mi Vida Es Mentira y Encima Me Han Tachado De Traidor Injustamente según lo deducido por su gemelo, porque Hiashi dejaría los números como números sin ninguna clase de explicación. A veces Hizashi pensaba que su hermano era tan soso que si fuera una especia, sería la _harina_

Sayuri-baba, por ejemplo, lo hubiera llamado La Llorera Inútil nº 312, Representada Por Increíblemente Otro Pariente-Paquete Más. Así era su bisabuela, cariñosa y llena de vitalidad)

Esto, por supuesto, se trasladaba a su habilidad en el Jyuuken. Hiashi se había mantenido como heredero indisputable con un gemelo tan cercano gracias a su progreso en el Puño Gentil – progreso que Hizashi, por más talento que tuviera, era incapaz de alcanzar.

Después de todo, el Jyuuken era un estilo que estaba construido sobre dos bases: velocidad y precisión. Hizashi tenía más fuerza, incluso más chakra y por tanto más aguante. Pero Hiashi era más rápido, sus ojos eran más afilados y sus manos más certeras.

(El Jyuuken, pese a llevar el apelativo de 'gentil' era un estilo de lucha que no estaba diseñado para el disfrute de la batalla. No era como otros tipos de taijutsu, como el _Estilo de la Hoja_ que enseñaban en la Academia o la _Danza del Fuego_ del clan Uchiha, incluso estilos menos conocidos como _La Montaña Que Baila_ de los Akimichi o la _Sombra Silenciosa_ que empleaban los Nara.

El Jyuken, si tenía que encontrar un equivalente entre todos los estilos de lucha de los muchos clanes de Konoha, era más parecido al _Mordisco_ de un Inuzuka. Efectivo y brutalmente violento. No había combates largos en Jyuken, excepto con otro combatiente del mismo estilo. El Jyuken, para ser sencillos, era un estilo destinado a la _exterminación_ del usuario.

No podías dejar a alguien inconsciente con Jyuken –no con un nivel menor a un chunnin, al menos- no podías "inmovilizar" a alguien un rato y continuar tu camino. El _Puño Gentil_ era un estilo de lucha permanente. O mataba inmediatamente- ni siquiera Tsunade-hime era capaz de reparar un corazón implosionado- o lisiaba de por vida. Una lesión en el sistema de chakra, más frágil aún que el nervioso, que incluso los médicos especializados de la familia tendrían problemas en curar.

No. Había que tener cierta clase de sangre fría para entrenar el Jyuken contra un familiar, cierta clase de ambición- que por supuesto, ayudaba mucho a todos los miembros de la Rama Principal en no preocuparse en demasía por la injustica que era tener _al resto del clan esclavizad_ -

Hizashi simplemente no era capaz de ella. Hinata, para su creciente miseria, tampoco parecía serlo.)

Un shinobi sabía que un combate nunca tenía que ser largo. Sólo favorable. La mayor violencia posible en el mínimo tiempo, siguiendo las enseñanzas del legendario pergamino familiar, El Arte De La Guerra –el que Sayuri-baba aseguraba había ayudado a escribir. Hizashi…no estaba seguro de cuantos años tenía Sayuri-baba, solo de que era Esa Clase De Anciana Ya Muy Vieja Pero Aparentemente Inmortal. No obstante, era imposible que ya pudiera escribir libros _antes de la fundación de Konoha_.

Era simplemente _imposible._

Otra forma de saber rápidamente la forma en que un Hyuga pensaba era ver las cosas que elegían clasificar. Hizashi en particular tenía la tendencia a ser subjetivo- algo especialmente molesto para otros Hyuga más pragmáticos como su gemelo. Por tanto, solía clasificar el carácter y emociones de las personas más que sus acciones o intenciones. Hiashi, en cambio, estaba casi obsesionado en analizar el lenguaje corporal de alguien para poder predecir sus acciones. Algo que cada vez tenía más éxito. No obstante, pese a su utilidad en las relaciones de poder dentro e incluso fuera del clan, pese a la increíble ventaja que representaría en combate- A Hizashi no le gustaba.

(Verlo en acción con su hija, su pequeña y adorable sobrina Hinata, era casi doloroso. Hinata era una niña muy pasiva, mucho más reactiva que proactiva. Combinando el carácter tímido y amable de su difunta madre –bueno.

Los entrenamientos en Jyuken eran un Círculo Vicioso De Decepción Y Fracaso que hacían parecer a la pobre temblorosa Hinata una inútil sin ninguna fuerza de carácter y a su implacable hermano una especie de Shinigami a punto de declarar sentencia.)

Una lástima que Hizashi no pudiera decir nada- la necesidad de clasificar se había traducido en una jerarquía especialmente rígida que daba papeles específicos a cada miembro. En tiempos de guerra o crisis, cuando cualquier duda o brecha en la disciplina puede llegar a ser crítica, es una ventaja inmensurable. Fuera de ella, la funcionalidad extremista adoptaba no invitaba precisamente a lazos cercanos entre familiares. Incluso entre gemelos.

(Después de todo, el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado en una frente y la capacidad de matar con un gesto en otras manos abrían una brecha considerable. )

No obstante, eso no significaba que Hizashi tuviera las manos completamente atadas. Tenía limites que no podía romper, marcados en tinta verde y esvástica inacabada. Era una jaula inescapable, la de los Hyuga de la Rama Secundaria, pero no pequeña. Podía moverse perfectamente dentro y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguir algo aprovechable de todo esto.

La mayor debilidad que siempre había tenido Hizashi frente a su hermano era que jamás había tenido el estómago como para luchar contra él dando el 100% de sí mismo. Jamás había sido capaz de mirar a sus ojos, tan iguales a los suyos, y ver a un enemigo que derrotar, una piedra en su camino al triunfo. El corazón de Hizashi era blando, inadecuado, demasiado sentimental. Por eso no sentía rencor hacia su hermano, que nunca había sido capaz de dejar la sospecha atrás cuando buscaba en su gemelo algún rastro del resentimiento que seguro estaba ahí. No.

Hizashi no culpaba a su hermano en absoluto por no querer estar en una jaula.

(Culparía al clan pero ya cometió ese error años antes. No valía la pena culpar en situaciones imposibles de cambiar. El precio a pagar era demasiado alto)

Tampoco culpaba a su sobrina por no estar a la altura de las expectativas imposibles que parecían ahogarla un poco más día tras día. Hiashi era muy joven y tras la muerte de Hisana…tener hijos nunca había sido fácil. Sobre todo cuando eran la viva imagen de tu difunta esposa. Sobre todo cuando las expectativas de un grupo de ancianos que cada día eran menos conscientes de su lento descenso a la demencia y de las repercusiones del estancamiento en el mundo shinobi, le obligaban a actuar de cierta manera.

Además, era terriblemente difícil culpar a alguien tan miserable, por más que ocultara su tristeza bajo una máscara de piedra.

—¿Puedo sentarme con usted, Hinata-sama? —Siendo sinceros, a Hizashi le parecía un poco ridículo tener que tratar de usted a su sobrina de cinco años, aunque su opinión fuera irrelevante en esa clase de temas. Ser de la Familia Secundaria tenía sus consecuencias, a pesar de que fueses la cabeza.

—Hizashi-ojisan—Dijo la niña en su voz queda y aguda. Hizashi contuvo una sonrisa indulgente al verla pasar sus regordetas manos por sus mejillas, como para disimular que había estado llorando. El entrenamiento de esa tarde había sido especialmente desastroso, sobre todo porque Hinata había llegado ya distraída de la Academia. —Um…s-sí, Hizashi-ojisan—Murmuró contestando a su pregunta, evitando sus ojos.

Ah, esa expresión. Que adorable, Hinata le había dado un Me Da Vergüenza Que Me Veas Pero No Quiero Que Te Vayas, un auténtico clásico de niños y adolescentes. Cuando era más joven y menos de mármol, Hiashi solía hacer mucho esa expresión. Era una de las favoritas de Hizashi

—Cuando tenía tu edad no se me daba muy bien el Jyuken —Comentó Hizashi como no quiere la cosa. Una Tactica de Consolación Apta Para Todos Los Públicos perfectamente ejecutada. —A decir verdad, no creo que nadie me creyera capaz de llegar a jounin en aquel entonces.

Hinata hizo un ruido de sorpresa, encantador e infantil. Hizashi se derritió un poquito. Su sobrina era adorable.

—Pero…Hizashi-ojisan es mu…muy f-fuerte— Suspiró con los ojos como platos. Hizashi clasificó inmediatamente el gesto como Oh No Y Entonces Qué Pasó propio de Cuentos Infantiles Para Niños. Era una pena que su hermano no quisiera apreciar lo dulce que era su hija, demasiado abrumado con la responsabilidad del clan como para aceptar tanta ternura.

—Ah, es verdad que he mejorado mucho, Hinata-sama —Hizashi sonrió tan ampliamente que se le cerraron un poco los ojos, una Mueca Estrictamente Prohibida Para Tu Hyuga Habitual, como reírse en alto o expresar sorpresa —Pero eso es porque tengo una técnica secreta— Confesó, bajando la voz a un susurro cómplice.

—A-ah

Por Hamura, su sobrina era demasiado. Así, con los ojos ocupando 75% de la cara, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y las mejillas a medio sonrojar, tenía un aire de muñeca de porcelana a la que Hay Que Proteger De Todo Mal muy poderoso.

O por lo menos, Hizashi tenía Un Impulso Considerable de hacerlo.

—¿Quiere saber cuál es? —Continuó, como si estuviese a punto de decir el Secreto Mejor Guardado En El Universo. Hinata asintió tan rápidamente como se lo permitían sus Modales de Hyuga-Hime. Hizashi rió un poco, encantado con el sonrojo fascinado que pintó las mejillas de su sobrinita tras el sonido. —Hmm, no sé si me convence —Musitó, juguetón de una manera que estaba Tan Prohibida Como La Expresión de Emociones Genuinas en el complejo. —No parece tener muchas ganas de saberlo

—¡S-sí quiero saberlo, Hi..Hizashi-ojisan! —Le urgió inmediatamente Hinata, como la pequeña niña que era. Hizashi quería estrujarle esas mejillas de manzana tan redondas y rojas.

—Mmm, en ese caso tendré que contárselo a Hinata-sama—Concedió con otra sonrisa Poco Aconsejable Dentro Del Complejo. —Verás, resulta que todos los ninjas, desde el Hokage hasta ti—La dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz, cariñoso y genuino que a juzgar por la reacción de Hinata, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir. Seguramente desde la muerte de Hisana, La Expresión de los Sentimientos nunca había sido fácil para Hiashi. Eso le entristecía, pero era Sumamente Complicado permanecer triste recibiendo la tímida pero brillante sonrisa de Hinata.

Cuando le sonreía así, uno podría pensar que acababa de regalarle el mundo, no darle un poco de afecto. Era tan triste como conmovedor.

—Todos, desde el más fuerte hasta el más pequeño, cometen errores— Compartió, aun en ese tono Bajo Para Dar Intimidad Pero No Lo Suficiente Como Un Susurro.

—¿Incluso…incluso Kakashi-kun? —Preguntó Hinata con los ojos como platos, como si la mera noción de que ese tal Kakashi fuera igual de Defectuoso Que El Resto De Mortales fuese inconcebible. Más le valía a 'Kakashi-kun' ser un prodigio.

…Porque su querida sobrinita era muy joven como para estar pensando en chicos, ¿cierto? Hizashi tenía…recuerdos mixtos de las niñas de la Academia pero los cuatro, cinco años era demasiado temprano para eso.

Sí. Hizashi no tenía por qué preocuparse por Odiosos Y Pretenciosos Niñatos Que Pretendían Abusar De Su Pura E Inocente Sobrinita. No todavía al menos.

—Incluso Kakashi-kun—Confirmó con una sonrisa.— ¿Y sabes por qué hay tan pocos ninjas súper fuertes, como el Hokage? —Preguntó de nuevo, añadiéndole misterio al asunto

—¿C-cómo Chichi-ue? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza como una cachorro, o tal vez un adorable gatito —¡Y…y Hizashi-ojisan! —Añadió rápidamente, sonrojándose y mirándole como si acabara de cometer la mayor de las ofensas olvidándose de su querido tío Hizashi, que estaba ahí mismo. Su sobrina era tan dulce, Hizashi creía que le iban a salir caries.

—¡Exacto! Hinata-sama es muy lista —La felicitó con otro golpecito en la nariz, que sus regordetas manos taparon inmediatamente, mirándole con vergüenza. Hizashi Se Estaba Derritiendo De Amor. —La diferencia es que los ninjas verdaderamente fuertes jamás se rinden.

Hinata bajó sus manos, inmediatamente embelesada por el tono usado por su tío, alguna parte de ella sabiendo que ese momento sería muy importante para su vida

(Ya había hecho eso antes, Hizashi lo sabía, con Hisana. Recordaba verlas en el jardín de la matriarca, tan repleto de flores salvajes, hermoso en la libertad con la que crecían, tan contrario al resto de ordenados y controlados jardines del clan. Hisana solía estar agachada, enseñando. Hinata con sus ojos fijos en ella, fascinados, escuchando con atención.

Hizashi a veces se preguntaba qué eran esas lecciones de vida compartidas entre madre e hija. Qué secretos compartieron entre risas y flores, que tanta felicidad pareció darles)

—Recuérdelo siempre, Hinata-sama —La instruyó, rostro serio y solemne. No era mucho lo que podía hacer por su sobrina, pero era algo— No debe dejarse vencer por el fracaso. —Incluso el más pequeño gesto podía ser relevante. De hecho, muchas veces eran las cosas más insignificantes las que más nos marcaban. —Un buen ninja es el que tiene talento— Unas palabras amables de un extraño, el favor de un desconocido, la sonrisa de un ser querido —Un gran ninja es el que persevera.

Hinata le miró con ojos solemnes, robados de algo de la inocencia de los niños. Como si no fuera capaz de creerle, o concebir que ella pudiera hacer algo así. Pese a la gran inocencia que parecía poseer Hinata, esa llena de ingenuidad y curiosidad hacia el mundo, su sobrina había sido robada de la capacidad ilimitada de soñar que solo existía en la infancia.

Hinata no sería jamás la niña que exclamaría ¡pues yo seré Hokage! o otras declaraciones ciegas, simplemente hechas por las ganas de crear un futuro guay Para Cuando Sea Mayor. No. Hinata era incapaz de pensar de esa manera, como un pájaro al que se le han roto las alas antes de que pudiera empezar a volar.

—Si no se rinde nunca, a fuerza de intentarlo, siempre conseguirá lo que se propone. —Hinata aun no parecía convencida. Sin embargo, parecía pensativa, como sopesando sus palabras. Los niños ninja, al contrario de los civiles, estaban repletos de contradicciones. Perspicaces e ingenuos, inocentes y paranoicos. Tan preciados y utilizados. Hizashi adora a los niños, pero mucho tiempo atrás decidió que sus hijos no iban a sufrir una jaula. Hinata era lo más cercano que tendría a uno en su vida. —¿Le cuento otro secreto?

(Hizashi no sabía que era más cruel: los pájaros sin alas condenados a ver el vuelo del resto o aquellos capaces de volar pero atrapados en jaulas, vislumbrando su libertad entre los barrotes.)

Más dubitativa y cautelosa que antes- _adorable_ , pensó Hizashi- Hinata asintió con lentitud.

—Yo creo que usted puede ser uno de los grandes, Hinata-sama

Su querida sobrina, que tanto necesitaba un poco de cariño, se puso tan roja que echó algo de humo. Hizashi estaría ahí para ella siempre, sin importar el riesgo.

* * *

Hinata no se iba a rendir. No señor. Iba a prestar atención y a mejorar como la _gran_ kunoichi que iba a ser.

Pero era tan difícil.

Todo era culpa de Kakashi.

Era oficial. De todos sus estados, habidos y por haber, Hinata detestaba el _Terrible Pasivo-Agresivo_. Principalmente, porque le faltaban bastantes puntos de chakra en su sistema, si entendías a lo que se refería.

El jadeo del minúsculo cachorro de perro que estaba en su asiento, _sustituyéndola_ , no paró ni un segundo. Ahí seguía, sentado como si fuera un alumno más, con un ridículo cuaderno abierto delante suyo- como si un perro pudiera tomar apuntes sin pulgares, el _Terrible Pasivo-Agresivo_ era Carente de Toda Logica O Sentido- tan real como sus incrédulos ojos se lo decían.

—Um…—Hinata nunca había odiado más su incapacidad de hablar como Una Persona Normal. —Um…—Repitió, repentinamente consciente de que, a pesar de que sus Dotes De Comunicación y Relaciones Socioculturales eran abismales, el resto de la clase estaba tan patidifusa como ella. Incluso Maito Gai, el autonombrado rival de Caca-sí (Hinata contuvo rápidamente la risita que quería escaparse de su pecho cuando recordó el mote) no parecía saber que decir. Hinata se dio animos a si misma. Como le había dicho Hizashi-ojisan, si no se rendía nunca, conseguiría todos sus propósitos. Así que lo volvería a intentar—Um…—

En fin.

(Aunque Hizashi-ojisan fuese demasiado amable como para considerar que Hinata muriera antes de conseguirlo todo. Chichi-ue no tenía el mismo problema, desde luego)

—¿Ocurre algo? —Kakashi alzó una ceja, Expresión Poco Impresionada un marcado 3/10 en su Escala De Los Multiples Niveles De Decepción Y Exasperación De Hatake Kakashi. Hinata no le dio mucha importancia, habiendo alcanzado valores mucho mayores sin consecuencia en su amistad.

(Bueno, intentó no darle importancia. Porque tal vez esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso y Kakashi se daba cuenta que era un niño muy guay como para que su única amiga fuera _Hinata_ , entre todos los niños de la Academia y-)

—Hay…hay un perro—Dijo, tras un momento de (incomodo) silencio. Hinata no entendía como no había tartamudeado diciendo algo tan estúpido pero ahí estaba. Tonta y aparentemente medio elocuente.

—Cierto—Kakashi se giró, volviendo a escribir fuinjutsu en su cuaderno. Había perdido interés en la conversación

—Um…—Hinata no iba a dejarse vencer por el fracaso. Hizo una promesa a Hizashi-ojisan y la cumpliría. Aunque pareciera imposible —El perro…está en mi sitio—Acabó murmurando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para solucionar la situación. Podría coger al perrito en brazos- no iba a negar que no tenía ganas, era un perrito muy mono, pero Chichi-ue le había dicho que los perros de los Inuzuka eran como personas, y Hinata no iba a coger a una persona así como así solo porque fuera más pequeña que ella. Eso sería muy maleducado.

—Muy perspicaz de tu parte—Hinata detestaba al _Terrible Pasivo-Agresivo_ , era un abusón. —¿Algo más que quieras decir? ¿El cielo es azul? ¿Hay kunais en mi portakunais…?

Un _a-bu-són_.

—¿Dónde…donde me siento yo ahora? —Preguntó, sabiendo al instante de que las palabras dejaran su boca que Esa Había Sido Muy Mala Idea. Kakashi no iba a tener piedad tras dejarle una oportunidad semejante.

No se equivocaba. Con un brillo decididamente malvado en los ojos, Kakashi abrió la boca, dispuesto a-

—Oi, jefe. Esta niña huele familiar —Dijo el perro. Un perro que _hablaba_. Había dicho el _perro,_ que no tendría hablar porque era un _animal_ —¿Es tu novia? —Hinata se olvidó de la confusión. El pánico lo abarcaba todo. ¿Novia? ¡Hinata, Hinata era Demasiado Joven para esas cosas! _¡No estaba preparada!_

Kakashi cerró la boca, toda malicia sustituida por creciente horror. Ojos nerviosos examinaron su entorno, esperando inútilmente encontrar una audiencia ausente. Hinata abrió la suya, consumida de nuevo por la metafórica muerte de su espíritu. Ojos medio idos amenazaron con cerrarse en un desmayo.

Hubo un tenso momento de calma en la clase

—¿¡Que Kakashi-kun _qué!?_ —Se escuchó el terrible alarido desde las primeras filas. Un sonido tan agudo que el Adorable Pero Diabólico animal a su lado se tapó las orejas con las patas. Hinata no se atrevió a mirar quien había gritado. Solo La Muerte La Esperaba En Esa Dirección. —¿Novia? _¿¡Novia!? ¿¡Kakashi-kun!?_

A manos de una niña endemoniada civil, además.

—¡Mi eterno rival! —Se oyó al mismo tiempo. Kakashi palideció medio tono. Algo mínimo comparado con los cambios bruscos de piel de Hinata. Del tomate a la sábana y de la cera a la grana y vuelta a empezar con el tomate— ¡Que precocidad más guay la que aviva tu Fuego de La Juventud que te Permite ya a Tan Tierna Edad saborear el Néctar de una de las Exquisitas Flores de Konoha!

—¿¡Saborear!? ¡No va a haber ningún tipo de… de _saboreo_ en mi clase!—Kon-sensei explotó más indignado que nunca desde la puerta de la clase, el _Cabezón No Jutsu_ activándose con su Desequilibrio Emocional.

—¡Ves Rin! ¡Te dije que íbamos a tener la clase de códigos en nada! —Obito declaró alegremente, completamente ajeno a la Verdad de la Situación. Hinata sintió una segunda muerte de su espíritu, tal vez incluso la definitiva. Rompería su promesa a Hizashi-ojisan muriéndose tan rápido después de haberle dicho que no se rendiría pero…

Había Circunstancias Extenuantes, Sobre Las Que Uno No Tenía Control.

—Ahora entiendo tantas cosas de ti, Inuzuka —Murmuró Kumiko-sensei, viendo el panorama con algo que tenía demasiado control como para ser horror.

¡No! ¡Hinata no se rendiría! Una promesa era una promesa. Recuperaría su sitio y luego rechazaría a Kakashi.

…Tal vez si empezaba por lo primero lo demás parecería más sencillo y Hinata era hasta capaz de hacerlo.

—Kakashi, mira—Dijo el perro Adorable Pero Diabólico que hablaba—Tengo cola —Jadeó con la lengua hacia un lado, con su cara arrugada expresando felicidad. Hinata sintió como su resolución se esfumaba. Cómo podía echar a un animal tan tierno de su silla —¡Mira, mira! —Dijo justo antes de empezar a perseguírsela.

—¿¡Por qué hay un perro en clase!? —Continuó con su _Cabezón No Jutsu_ Kon-sensei. — ¡Aquí soy el único Inuzuka! ¿Quién ha sido capa- Oh. —Kon-sensei desactivó el jutsu por un instante, bajando la cabeza. — _Piedra en el zapato_ —Siseó por lo bajinis. Probablemente porque algo tan desproporcionado pesaba mucho pero Hinata tenía que admitir que daba la imagen de Cargar Con Todo El Peso Del Mundo— ¡Hatake, explicate! —O tal vez Kakashi-kun no le caía especialmente bien.

El _Cabezón No Jutsu_ era aún más impresionante cuando Kon-sensei estaba tan furioso que parecía que tenía la rabia.

—Tantas cosas…—Musitó Kumiko-sensei mirando a la distancia. Definitivamente, era Kakashi-kun de mayor, postureando de esa forma a lo súper ninja. Hinata nunca lo había entendido muy bien. ¿Miraban a lo lejos, buscando algo? ¿Había una Técnica Ninja Oculta Especial en proceso? ¿Eran así de misteriosos y guays por naturaleza? —¡A VUESTROS SITIOS RENACUAJOS! —Explotó súbitamente Kumiko-sensei, quitándole años de vida a la pobre Hinata.

La misma Hinata que _no tenía sitio_ porque un perro Adorable Pero Diabólico que _hablaba_ y la había dicho que era la novia de Kakashi se lo había _robado_

—¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Moveos! —Espetó al notar como media clase se había quedado paralizada del miedo. El cambio fue inmediato, todos los niños de la clase- incluso por alguna razón los que ya estaban sentados menos Kakashi, que era demasiado listo y guay como para tener nunca prisa o algo- fueron inmediatamente a sus asientos. —¿A qué estais esperando? —Hinata, más asustada de la profesora que de Kakashi tomó una decisión.

Agarrando al Adorable Pero Diabólico perro, que sí, mordía, se sentó en su sitio inicial y dejó al animal sobre su regazo. Francamente, si tuviera que elegir entre volver a llamar negativamente la atención de Kumiko-sensei, dando otro golpe a la Pulcra Imagen Publica Del Clan y tener que soportar el dolor de los colmillitos afilados como senbons de un cachorrito, Hinata no se lo pensaba dos veces.

Un shinobi debía ser capaz de aguantar el dolor, de todas formas. Y si sangraba solo serían arañazos, rasguños, casualidades aceptables en su camino del ninja. Una dificultad que superaría sin rendirse, como le prometió a Hizashi-ojisan

(Por Hamura Otsutsuki, Hinata iba a Perder La Mano antes de que acabara la hora, estaba segura. ¿Por qué un perro tan pequeño tenía los dientes tan afilados?)

—Bien. Empecemos con un pequeño repaso. ¿Alguien me puede resumir que es el chakra? —Preguntó Kumiko-sensei con algo de sarcasmo. Hinata no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo. Era como si daba por supuesto que tendrían que saber la respuesta- en su defensa el chakra era un poco básico y Hinat no recordaba una época en su vida donde no supiera que era- pero preguntara de todas formas, como si estuviera obligada. —¡Uchiha Obito! —Llamó un instante después

—¡Oh! —El aludido dio un pequeño salto. Empezó a sudar, nervioso. Hinata podía compadecerse. Hablar en case era horrible —Pues…um, el kachra es cuando hacemos jutsus y eso. —Obito-kun….no era muy bueno con lo teórico.

A su lado, Kakashi rompió de nuevo su pincel, arruinando todo sus apuntes en el proceso. Hinata ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando tuvo que sujetar al perro que quería saltar con su dueño a 'jugar al palo'. Si Kumiko-sensei la pillaba con un perro en clase… Una parte de Hinata, una muy pequeña pero bastante insistente, le decía que Kumiko-sensei no podía ser tan cruel como para ignorar una brecha en el protocolo como esa. Otra, la mayor, decía que para que Kumiko-sensei llegara a esa conclusión Hinata tendría que levantar la mano y _preguntar_ , en alto, en medio de la clase, algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

Hinata prefería los mordiscos. Y mira que Para Ser Tan Pequeño, el perrito Tenía Muy Mala Leche.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues al final hemos tenido un capitulo muy Hyuga, ¿no creeis? (En serio, en mi planificación de este fic os juro que se me han multiplicado los Hyuga como germenes! Tengo como 12 o 13 esperando su uso! Aunque claro, la gran mayoría no aparecera hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo si sigo escribiendo a este ritmo) Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora, para contestad a vuestras preguntas**

 **Antes de nada, sois todos maravillosos, de verdad. ¡Algunos de vuestros comentarios me han matado! ¿Kakashi, con sus comentarios castrantes? Muy cierto. Me encanta que os guste Kon-sensei, ya que es un OC que no estaba muy segura al principio de escribir- me surguió más para poder avanzar con la historia- creedlo o no, pero Kon se metio el solito en mi historia, tragic backstory y todo- y disfruto mucho escribiendo. La verdad, ver como profesor lo irritante que pueden ser los niños, sobre todo los que son genios como Kakashi, me parece super interesante. En cuanto al punto de vista de Gai...**

 **No prometo nada, las musas son bastantes caprichosas ya sin necesidad de forzarlas, pero el siguiente capitulo desde luego sera desde la perspectiva de nuevos personajes. Dadme el capricho: ¿que personaje- que haya aparecido y no sea completamente ajeno, no me vengais ahora con Madara o Kisame, o yo que sé, Shikamaru que no ha ni nacido- os gustaría más que narre los eventos? Pakkun es totalmente valido- pero es un cachorro y por más sarcastico que sea de mayor, a estas alturas le veo más como el Golden Retriever de Up que otra cosa**

 **(Y sí, en el proximo capitulo se revelará en qué estaba pensando Kakashi trayendo a su ninken a clase.)**

 **(En cuanto a Hinata...francamente, su ansiedad social es tan grande de pequeña que la veo muy capaz de aguantar el dolor de los colmillos de un cachorro- que son como agujas, si mal no recuerdo los de mi perrito- en vez de decir algo en alto)**


End file.
